Forever and Always
by TheCoolestGirlInTheWorld
Summary: James and Lily are finally together and now they must go and held defend the wizarding world from Voldemort and his Death Eaters
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lily was sitting in the library staring at her book. She had been staring at the same page for about twenty minutes now, her mind was somewhere else. Her OWLs were over but she didn't feel like going to the common room or going anywhere else for that matter. Lily was happy in her own little corner of the library, no one ever found her here. She was worried who she might run into.

The events from one week ago were still going on in her mind; she remembered when Severus had called her a Mudblood. It was like time had stopped. This hadn't been the first time someone had called her this but Severus had never called her that. Lily shook her head to clear her thoughts. The year was almost over and she wasn't going to let this get to her.

Lily looked up and saw none other than James Potter standing in front of her. How long has he been there? she wondered. She hadn't even heard him walking up to the table she was sitting at. He was looking down at her with a small smile on his face and not the normal cocky smile he had on everyday around school, but just a genuine smile.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily she spat.

"You know that OWLs have been over Evens. There's no need to be spending this beautiful day cooped up in the library."

"Why is it any business of yours how I spend my time?" Lily said in an annoyed tone. "Just leave me alone Potter, I'm trying to read." But instead of leaving James sat down in the empty chair across from her. "Please Potter I do not have the patients to deal with you arrogant stupidity today."

"Alright, I'll leave," he said "but…well I just wanted to apologize." Lily looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"And what have you apologizing for this time Potter?"

"For what happened last week. I could tell that I really embarrassed you by asking you out if front of everyone, I shouldn't have done it." He was now staring at the table. "And I've been thinking a lot about what you said how I'm arrogant and a bully and well, you're right, I am. I would have talked to you sooner but I was still worried you might bit my head off."

Lily's lips curved into a small smile. "Yah, probably."

"Well I'll leave you to your book," he said as he started to stand up, "But really Evens, I do feel bad about the way I acted and well I sorry. Bye Lily" He then turned around very quickly and walked out of the library.

Lily watched him as he left and she was very confused. They had just had a normal conversation and it wasn't that bad. She even liked the way he had just said her name: Lily. She was so used to hearing him call her by her last name. Lily then looked back at her book and thought to herself: _Maybe James Potter isn't so bad._


	2. What Awaits Outside

Chapter 1

Lily was sitting under a large tree near the lake. She was relieved her NEWTs were finally over! She was lying down on the grass feeling the warm sun on her skin. She couldn't believe that her seventh year at Hogwarts was almost over, she was sad to leave but she was also very nervous. It was no secret how the world was outside of Hogwarts was and everyone was nervous. Lord Voldemort was getting stronger and more powerful everyday and people were acting like there wasn't any hope. She heard of many people just giving up; they saw no point in fighting back. But she wouldn't go down without a fight, she would do everything in her power to protect those she loved and herself, but there was no point in worrying about this now. She fekt like she could lay here forever, forget about school, the war, her sister everything. She was starting to drift away when all of a sudden:

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH" She screamed! She was sitting up; her heart was pounding in her chest. "Don't. Do. That!" She opened her eyes to see James Potter standing in front of her with a giant grin on his face. Behind him she could see his three friends close behind him. Sirus was bent over laughing while Remus was snickering shaking his head. Peter was just standing next to Remus with a very concerned look on his face. James sat down next to Lily but she turn away from him.

"Oh come on Lil, don't be mad at me," He said as he put an arm around her waist, "It was all in good fun."

"Well I didn't find it very funny." Lily said.

"Well, can you ever forgive me?" He said.

"I guess, but you better watch it because I will get you back!" She said pointing her finger at him. He smiled and he kissed her.

"Oi! There's no need for any of that here! Can't you wait to do that when we aren't around?" Sirius yelled.

"Well Padfoot, you are more than welcome to leave Lily and me alone."

"But then we wouldn't be able to have this lovely bonding time!" He said sitting down next to James. Remus and Peter slowly walked closer to us before sitting down.

Lily let her head rest on James' chest. She could hear the four boys talking about their NEWTs or something but Lily wasn't very interested. She closed her eyes and allowed to let herself get lost in her own thoughts again. She started thinking how she got to this point: end of her seventh year, head girl and she was happily dating James Potter. Who would have thought? Everyone had been just as surprised as she was when they started dating. She had never felt more confident and content in her life, everything just felt so great. Sitting here just felt so perfect and carefree.

Everything in the world just seemed so perfect then she remembered what was waiting for them outside the walls of Hogwarts. She sometimes just wished that all the problems and fears waiting for them outside of Hogwarts would just disappear. She would have to worry about some Death Eater turning up at her house trying to kill her. She was only 18, these weren't problems that an 18 year old girl should be worrying about but sadly that was how the world was at the moment.

"What about you Lily?"

"What?" Lily's eyes snapped open at the sound of her name

James looked down at her laughing. "Looks like we lost you there for a second."

"Sorry," She said, "I was just, somewhere else."

"Well anyway," Remus began, "I was asking what do you think you're going to do once were leave Hogwarts?"

Lily sat up and thought about this. What was she going to do? What could she do? It was getting harder and harder for Muggle-borns to get jobs now since Voldemort was gaining so much power.

"I'm not really sure." Lily said, "I mean I want to do something to help with the war but, I'm not really sure what I can do. I mean, I'm not really sure if I want to become and Auror since it will take a while to train but, I don't really want to go and work for the Ministry. I mean the rumors of spies and corruption, it's scary, I mean how do we know who we can trust? "

James took Lily's hand and squeezed it.

"It will be fine," he said, "it will be okay." But it sounded like he didn't even believe his own words. After a while they got up and started to head back to the castle for dinner. Sirius was yelling at them to hurry up. He was always very crabby if he didn't eat every four hours or so. While the three boys walked ahead Lily a James slowly fell behind.

Once they were inside Lily wanted to head back to the head dormitory to drop off her bag. As they turned the corner they ran into Severus Snape. James stopped dead in his tracks and the two boys stared at each other. James was squeezing Lily's hand to the point where she felt like it might fall off.

"Come on James." Lily said trying to pull James along. After they passed Snape Lily looked back and all of a sudden Severus whipped his wand out and cast a non-verbal spell that went right between James and Lily. James spun around and glared and Snape pointing his wand at him. Lily pulled on his arm and he finally turned around the started walking down the corridor. Once they were inside Lily ran up to her room and put her bag on her bed. When she came back James was sitting on the couch waiting for her. He looked like he was deep in thought. Lily slowly approached him and put her hand on his back.

"What are you thinking about?" He looked up from the floor and looked at her.

"Why does he have to be such a slimy git" He turned his face away from Lily and then he looked down again. "I mean first he tries to hex us while our backs were turned and on top of that he tries to hex you."

"You don't know that James, the hex went between us, it would have been meant for either one of us."

"Still, I doesn't matter who it was meant for, I just, I've been thinking a lot about what to do after Hogwarts and I always think about you and if you're going to be safe." Lily looked at him, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"You don't have to worry about me James; I can take care of myself."

"Yah, but I can't help it. I remember over the break when I didn't hear from you for a week, I was so worried. I had no idea where you were or if you were okay," He finally looked into her eyes and put his arm around her pulling her in close.

"Come on," James said as he stood up. "Let go to the Great Hall, I'm starving. Lily looked up at him, took his hand and they walked out of the common room. Lily could still something was bothering James but she knew he would talk to her when he was ready.

When they walked into the Great Hall she would see all of her friends sitting towards the end of the Gryffindor table. Lily and James sat down between Sirius and Lily's friend Mary. Mary turned to Lily and looked at her.

"Where were you guys, Sirius was about to go off and look for you guys."

"Oh, I just had to drop off my bag." Mary looked skeptical and her eyes seemed to say _You know you're going to tell me what REALLY happened later right?_ Lily looked at Mary and laughed. She loved her Mary could read her so easily.

Mary had been Lily's first friend at Hogwarts (after Severus). The two had met after the sorting since they hadn't sit anywhere near each other during the first feast. Ever since then the two had become best friends.

After Lily was finished she got up to get ready for her patrols.

"Wait just like twenty minutes and I'll walk back with you." James said as he was playfully tugging on her hand.

"No, I wanted to lay down and relax for a while, I'll see you later.". Lily learned down and kissed James before walking out of the Great Hall. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Severus. She turned around and continued walking but.

"Lily, wait!" he yelled as he jogged after her.

"You might want to careful Snape," she spat, "I don't think your friends would be happy if they saw you with me."

Severus stared at her. She remembered would he would cower down whenever she said something like this but not it looked like things had changed.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier today." He said.

"Just leave me only Severus, I am not in the mood to deal with you right now." she started to turn to walk away.

"No!" He said as he reached out and grabbed her arm. For the first time Lily was scared to be alone with Snape. His eyes looked cold and dark. His gaze sent a shiver up her spine. Right at that moment James, Remus, Sirius and Peter came around the corner.

**Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue and this new chapter. Bit of a cliffhanger! I have a lot of time on my hands now so I will be updating this a lot, maybe multiple times and day. I don't know my head is full ideas. It wasn't much but you know, I'm just starting out. I do hope some people are reading this. If you guys have any pointers or tips or things you would like to see added or put into the story just let me know. Review Please :)**


	3. Happily Protecting

**Authors Note: So when I was first typing this I was about half way through it when all of a sudden, the school computer I was using shut down. Great right? So my apologies if the beginning isn't that great. The stupid computer disrupted my amazing flow of awesomeness so the first half might be a little rough. Remember if you guys have any idea or anything you think I should add in the future let me know. I'm open to all ideas. Well enjoy and review! **

Happily Protecting

James' face went from one that was happy and carefree to anger and concern. He quickened his pace and walked over to where Severus and Lily were standing. It took Sirius, Remus and Peter a few moments to figure out what was going on. Once they did they were close behind James.

James took out his wand but he didn't point it at Snape, he just glared at him.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." He said through his teeth. Severus let go of Lily's arm and she quickly walked to James' side. Usually she would have started telling James about how she could handle herself and she didn't need him to protect her but this was different. Lily was glad James had come around the corner at that moment.

The look in Severus' eyes still made her shutter. They looked so dark and cold, not like the old Severus she used to know. Well things had changed since those summers they spent at the park.

"What did you want?" James spat at him.

"That, Potter, is none of your business." Lily's eyes flew back and forth between Severus and James. Both were looking at each other with so much anger and hatred. She could hear Sirius growling next to James, ready to jump in if necessary. She knew the boys would be more than happy to find an excuse to hex Snape. Wanting to avoid a fight in the hallway Lily began to pull on James' arm.

"Come on James, leave it, let's go." She pleaded. She hoped this would be the moment he would leave without a putting up a fight but then someone else came around the corner.

"Yah Potter, You should listen to your lovely little Mudblood girlfriend." They all turned their heads to see Avery and two other Slytherin boys walking towards them. _Great, _Lily thought _just perfect._ Lily could feel James shaking with anger. She knew he was using every ounce of strength he had to just stand next to Lily. She took a step closer to him and grabbed his hand. "Why don't you and your friends just turn around and walk away Potter, wouldn't want us to mess up your girlfriend's pretty little face." Avery lips curled up into an evil grin. He reached his hand out to try and touch Lily's face but she swatted his arm away. "Look at this," Avery said with surprise looking back at his two friends, "looks like this one a fighter."

The two boys snickered behind him. Lily saw Severus had now walked over to stand with his friends. She glared at him but he just stared at the floor.

"You better watch yourself Mudblood." He spat looking down at Lily. "Your lovely boyfriend and his friends wouldn't always be her to protect you."

"I don't need someone to protect me." Lily said taking a step closer to him.

"You know Evens, once you're out there," He pointed out the window. "I'll find you and then we'll see how capable you are of protecting yourself."

"Is that a threat?" Lily said.

"It's a promise." Avery hissed taking another step closer to her. Lily then notice Avery pull out his wand. Suddenly many things happened almost at once. James lifted his wand and sent a stunning spell at Avery but missed. Then Severus and the two other boys also pulled out their wands. The only spell to hit its target was Snape's. It hit James right in the chest, throwing him on the ground. "Well, looked like I was wrong," he said looking over at James, "looks you boyfriend can't really protect you. He's just as pathetic as his parents."

Lily's anger finally boiled over and without thinking she punched Avery in the face. All the anger, frustration, and hurt she had ever felt went into that punch and Lily hated to admit it but it felt good.

Avery stood up and you could see that blood flowing from his nose. He looked at Lily with a face full of shock and anger.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" He screamed. "You'll pay for that! I can promise you that!" And with that he turned on his heal and walked away. Lily saw Severus hesitate a moment before walking off with his friends.

Lily quickly ran over to James who was now leaning on the wall his arms covering his head.

"James, what's wrong?" She asked trying to examine him but there didn't appear to be anything wrong. When he lifted his head Lily tried to hold in her laugh but she was sure that a smile escaped onto her lips. Sirius however made no effort to hold in his laugh. From that top of James' head, a set of antlers started growing out of the top of his head.

"Okay, you have to admit that's kind of funny right?" Sirius asked.

"Oh shut up Padfoot," James said, "This isn't the first time you've seen me with antlers."

"Yah but this is actually humorous!" Sirius said. Remus helped James onto his feet and the five of them quickly made their way to the hospital wing. Lily didn't want to leave James but she had to go and do her patrols. Sirius, Remus and Peter said they would be with him until Madam Pomfrey kicked them out.

"I'll be fine; I just have to stay her for two nights. Lil it's no big deal."

"Okay, okay. I'll let McGonagall know you can't do your patrol tonight or tomorrow and I'll bring you what you miss in class."

"Lily, the year is almost over I wouldn't be missing much." She leaned down and kissed him before going off to do her patrols.

"It's a good thing Quidditch season is over Prongs," she heard Sirius say as she walked out of the hospital wing. "we couldn't have our caption playing with horns growing out of his head."

She liked doing her patrols. It gave her time to be alone with her thoughts and think. She was worried about James but she was also thinking about what he had said to her earlier that night.

She knew he had a reason to worry about her but she wished he wouldn't worry so much. He had his parents to worry about too. Lily was thinking about what she would do after Hogwarts. She knew could go back home but she didn't want to stay there forever, her sister was still living there but not for much longer. Petunia was getting married to someone who was just as horrible and vial as her. A large round man named Vernon Dursley. She might even say he was worse than his sister. She remembered the first time he saw Lily after Petunia had talked to him about her "problem" as she so lovingly put it. He walked passed her and shoved her into the wall she was standing by.

"Quite blocking the way you freak!" He said loud enough so only she could hear. After that Lily ran up to her room and cried. She hated him! She wanted to get out of that house the moment she could. She knew her mum and da would want her to stay but she watched to get out on her own.

She knew James and Sirius had talked about getting a flat together but she didn't know what that was going to be happening. Maybe she could talk to Mary or Alice about sharing a place. After a while, she looked down at her watch and saw she only had twenty more minutes before she could go back to her dorm.

She was sad because she knew James wouldn't be there. She was happy that James was head boy with her. It had given them plenty of excuses to spend extra time together during the year. She wanted to visit him but she knew Madam Pomfrey would bit her head off if she tried to see James. Then she had an idea. Maybe she could just tell her she had to give James information about perfect duties. It wasn't much but it was worth a try.

Twenty minutes later Lily headed over towards the hospital wing. As she stepped inside she saw Madam Pomfrey walk over towards her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Evans but the hospital wing is closed. You'll have to come back in the morning."

"I just need to tell James something about our perfect duties and I don't think it can wait till morning." I was so obvious that Lily was lying. She had always been a terrible liar. Madam Pomfrey looked at her then finally nodded.

"He's at the very end on the left and don't linger to long and make sure to keep your voices down." Lily smiled at her and quickly walked down to the bed that James was lying in. The antlers on his head where much smaller than they were a few hours ago. He appeared to be asleep, as she was about to turn around and leave he spoke.

"You know you're a terrible liar." He said smiling up at her.

"I've heard." She walked to the side of his bed and sat down next to him. She leaned down and kissed him. James placed a hand on the side of her face slowly started moving through her hair. She smiled and pulled away keeping a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, it's a little weird having antlers on me when I look normal." Lily laughed. She remembered the first time she had seen James transform. She hadn't even meant to. She had fallen asleep in the library during their sixth year and she was walking back to Gryffindor tower very late. As she was walking back she heard whispering. She couldn't see where it was coming from so she started to follow it. It appeared whoever was talking was leaving the grounds and walking towards the wimping willow. She stood back so whoever it was couldn't see her. Then as if appearing out of thin air, James, Sirius, Peter were there. She watched in shock as the three of them transformed.

She remembered the next day in Defense against the Dark Arts they were working on patronus charms. She had to hide her surprise when she saw that James' patronus was a stag. James' voice snapped her back to reality.

"I still can't believe you punch Avery!" He laughed.

"Shhhhhh!" Lily said putting a finger to her lips. "Keep your voice down or Madam Pomfrey will kick me out."

James picked up Lily's hand and squeezed it. She loved the feeling of his hands. It was something she found out before they had even started dating. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You know I'm surprised you haven't chewed me out yet for coming to your aid. Usually I get the "I can handle myself and you don't need to be protective" speech." He said smile at her, but she didn't smile back she just looked down at their hands. "What is it?" he said sitting up.

"It's just; well I'm really relieved you 'came to my aid'." Lily admitted. "For the first time I was kind of scared to be alone with Severus. The look in his eyes was just..." She drifted of and involuntarily shuttered remembering the why his perching eyes looked at her. It was as if had been staring right into her soul.

"Well trust me, you wouldn't have to worry about that slim ball coming anywhere near you again." She gave him a look when he called Severus a slime ball. As much as she disliked or was angry at Severus, she didn't approve of James or his friends poking fun at him, or anyone else for that matter. Lily looked down at her watch and saw how late it was.

"I should probably go." She said as she started to get up.

"Oh come on!" James pleaded. "Just stay for a few more minutes, it won't hurt anyone." Lily looked down at him. He had a playful grin on his face and his eyes were full of hope. Usually she would have said yes right away but she was very tired and James needed his rest as well.

"I'll come by at lunch." She said. Lily wanted to stay later but she knew she would regret it in the morning.

"Okay, just be careful okay."

"James, I've told you a thousand time you don't need to worry about me."

"I know," he said looking down. "It's just; I know that Avery and his friends aren't happy with you. I overheard them talking after Madam Pomfrey fixed his nose and their, well, planning something for you."

"What?"

"Just promise you'll be careful and don't go wondering around by yourself."

"Okay, I promise." Lily bent down and kissed James on the lips. She pulled away and laid her forehead against his. She felt his figure stroking the back of her neck. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." James said.

Lily stood up and smiled at him. She watched him close his eyes and she headed back towards the dorm.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know so I can make the next chapter better! :)**


	4. Fear of Loosing it

**A/N: So since no one is review this or following this I'm debating wether or not I want to continue writing this or at least posting my chapters so review would be really nice. I know that sounds kinda needy but I would really appresiate some feedback. (P.S I'm going to apologize a head of time for typos and mispellings and grammer errors. English is not my strongerest subject.)**

Fear of Losing it

The next day passed by in a blur. Since NEWTs were over and done with there wasn't much to do in class. They still have two weeks before school was over and she would never come back to Hogwarts, as a student anyway. Maybe she could come back her when her children attended Hogwarts. Lily grinned at this idea: her children.

At lunch she walked down to the Great Hall, grabbed some food and made her way to the hospital wing. When she walked in Madam Pomfrey nodded and smiled at her. She walked over to James' bed and sat down next to his bed. She set the food she had on the night stand and kissed him hello.

"Happy to see you too." He said smiling up at her.

"Nice to see you almost back to normal." Lily said. The antlers now looked like to little lumps sitting on the top of his head.

"Yah," he said rubbing the top of his head. "So was there anything I missed in class."

"Nothing important." She said. She looked at him and saw his face change. He looked like he was concentrating very hard on something. "What is it?" Lily asked, she wasn't sure James was thinking.

"Lily, well...I've been meaning to talk to you about something and now might not be the best time but, well I'm not sure when I'll be able to ask you." Lily leaned in taking James' hand. "Well, we're going to be leave Hogwarts in a few weeks and well, I know you don't want to stay with you parents forever, so ummmm," He looked like he was still trying to find the right words.

"Just spit it out James." Lily gigged. It was weird seeing James nervous and confused.

"Well, ?" He said so quickly Lily couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Do you want to move in with Sirius and me? I mean I can understand if you don't want to or if you would feel uncomfortable since we've only been dating for 8 months but Remus might move in to and you can have Mary or Alice move in to if..." Lily shut him up by kissing him. She ran her fingers threw his matted black hair. She pulled away but kept her face close to his.

"Of course I will you big git." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Really!" James yelled. He face lit up and he smiled right back at her. He sat up and cupped her face in his hands. He brought his face towards her and kissed her deeply. Lily forgot where she was, all that mattered was that she was Lily and he was James and they were going to live together. She had kissed James countless time but every time they kissed her brain went fuzzy. No boy had ever made her feel this way.

"Ms. Evans! Mr. Potter!" The jumped back and looked at Madam Pomfrey, she gave each of them a stern look before walking away.

"I guess snogging isn't allowed in the hospital wing, don't know why thought." James said as he tried to pull Lily back in for another kiss. She laughed and stuck her hands to keep away until finally James gave up and crossed his arms and pretended to pout. A few minutes later Sirius came running in and hugged James like he hadn't seen him in years.

"Oh Prongsy! I've missed you so!" Lily leaned her head back and laughed. As ridiculous and immature as James and Sirius were they were the best of friends, brothers even. Lily remembered going over to James' during the Christmas holidays. She wasn't surprised that Sirius was there but she was surprised that he really lived there. She felt bad for Sirius, being shunned by his family but she could tell he had a new and even more loving family with the Potters. They treated him like one of their own children.

Lily suddenly realized she had to be in potions in ten minutes. She stood up and started to collect her things.

"I'll come back before my patrols tonight." She said. "Come on Sirius we need to get to class." After much convincing she finally was able to drag Sirius out of the hospital wing.

They walked into potions. Sirius took his normal seat next to Remus right in front of Peter and Frank Longbottom. Lily sat right in front of Remus and Sirius. She usually sat next to James but today the seat next to her would be empty. Suddenly someone dropped their bags on what was normally James' desk. Lily looked up and saw it was none other than Avery.

Lily looked back down at her potions book trying not to look worried. "What do you what Avery? Why don't you go over and sit in your normal seat."

"Oh but I love the view over here and it's not every day I get to sit next to the lovely Lily Evans." Lily shuttered as he said her name. She involuntarily leaned away from him.

"Get out of here Avery." Sirius growled. He was about ready to jump over his desk.

"Why my lovely cousin, you're so testy today." Lily didn't even need to look up to see whose voice it was that had now joined the conversation. "Come Avery; don't waste your time trying to provoke them in class. We'll have plenty of free time to play during the summer." She smiled the most evil smile Lily had ever seen. It was twisted and she could see in her eye how insane she really was.

Lily couldn't breathe. Usually Belatrix's threats didn't bother her but for some reason they did now. Lily felt the warmth leave her body as she thought of meeting Bellatrix in a dark alley.

"Lily, are you okay?" Remus asked. "You look really pale."

"I...I guess I'm not feeling well." She said trying to come off as calm as she could. She was usually able to keep her head about these things. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly panicking about what waited for her outside of Hogwarts. She had known how it was but now she felt like she had run into a brick wall.

She could die. Her parents could die. James could die. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She shook her head trying to clear her mind and tried get those horrible images out of her head.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing." Sirius said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yah, yah I think I will. Do you mind telling Professor Slughorn?" Remus and Sirius nodded. She packed up her things and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Feel better little Lily." Bellatrix said with a cackling laugh as she walked out of the classroom. Lily didn't even make it around the next corner before she burst into tears. She was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. Reality had finally hit her and with full force. She sat down in the shadows and cried. She didn't feel like she could walk another step. She was scared, really scared. She wasn't just scared for herself but for everyone around her.

She sat there for what seemed like hours when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She tried to calm herself down and whip away the tears on her face. She just looked down at her feet wait for the person to pass when she heard the footsteps stopped in front of her.

"Lily?" She looked up and saw none other than James Potter looking down at her. Suddenly without warning she burst into tears again. _What is wrong with me? _She thought to herself. She felt James put her arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair and she was surprised how easily and quickly James was able to calm her.

Lily looked back down and wiped her tears way with her sleeve. After a few moments she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what wrong with me, I just...I don't know what happened." James didn't say anything; he only pulled Lily closer to him. She closed he eyes and felt so much better.

"Come on," James said helping her up.

"Where are we going?"

"Well classes are about to get out and I didn't think you really wanted to be around people at the moment." She nodded and got up. James placed his arm around her shoulder and the walked back to the heads dormitories.

"Wait, what are you doing out of the hospital wing?"

"I got to go early, my head is back to normal and Madam Pomfrey didn't see a reason for me to stay any longer."

Once they were about half way there, people began getting out of class. She was glad James had found her, she hated being so vulnerable and she knew that Avery or Bellatrix would have loved to have found her. Once they got to their dorms James led Lily to the small couch in their common room and hugged her.

Finally after a few moments of silence James finally spoke.

"Do you want to talk?" He said as he pulled away. He put a hand on the side of face and brushed her hair behind her hair. She closed her eyes and turned away from her. Even though she felt so comfortable and safe around him, she hated being so vulnerable even around James.

"Bellatrix threatened me in potions today." Lily said flatly. She focused on a spot on the floor. "She...I mean, I've never felt scared or anything before but I guess, it's all real, everything that's happening out there. I mean I'm probably going to lose people close to me and it didn't hit me until right now. I could lose you or my parents or Mary or Alice and I just don't know if I can take it." Then without warning she burst into tears again. She buried her face in hands as James pulled her closer to him.

After a few moments he pulled away and faced her. He looked at her and wiped away some of the tears on her face. She could see the helplessness in his eyes. She could tell he wanted more than anything to take her pain away but he didn't really know. If only he knew that just by being next to her with his arms around her, he was making everything a little bit better.

"Lily, I'm scared too, everyone is. We're all terrified and we probably are going to lose people we love. I know that's not what people what to be hearing right now. They want to hear that everything is okay and that everything will be fine but we don't know that. The future is very hazy right now but the best thing we can do if fight. Fight for ourselves and for those we love and just be grateful for the time we have now."

James' grip on Lily's shoulder tighten and she could see tears swimming in his eyes. She knew he had been feeling the same way for a while now. He was just as scared as she was. Scared for his friends, his family, her. A tear escaped from one of his eyes. Lily reached up and brushed it away.

"But Lily," He said tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I know that... that as long as I'm with you, I fell that things will get better and that there is hope." Lily smiled up at him. She felt as though James had taken some of weight off her shoulders. She felt the same way. As long as they were together, things would somehow be okay. "Now come on, I know how you hate to miss class even if it is that last week of classes and we don't do anything."

She smiled as they stood up. Lily turned towards him and rapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. She looked up at him and kissed him. They pulled away, awkwardly smiling at each other as James' hand shot to his hair. She laughed at him. She remembered how that used to annoy her so much and now she thought it was cute.

She grabbed his hand and they walked out the portrait hole to class. Lily knew there were dark time ahead of them and she didn't even know if she would make it but she didn't care. As long as James' was at her side, she could take on every Death Eater out there, maybe even Voldemort.

**A/N: I not really sure how I feel about this chapter. Next chapter might be their last day or two at Hogwarts, I'm not very sure yet. If you guys have things you think I should add or ideas let me know! If you think this is horrible let me know so I can stop being horrible. :)**


	5. The Right Side

The Right Side

They rest of the week passed by in a blur; it was weird to think they once had a few more day left at Hogwarts. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Lily was walking from her room to meet James, Sirius, Remus, Petter, Frank, and Alice. As she turned a corner she was suddenly face to face with Severus Snape. She looked down trying to walk around him but he just stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"Move Severus!" She said.

"Not until I've said what I wanted to say!" He said raising his voice. She took a small step back. This was a side of Severus she had never seen before. Angry and unpredictable. It scared her. "Look," he said in a calm voice. "I just wanted to give you some advice."

"And what advice could I possible need from you?" She spat.

"Lily, a war is coming and you're on the wrong side, you're with the wrong people and I wanted a give you a chance...to ask you...or well tell you to just, you should stay away from James and his friends," He said darkly. "they'll get what's coming to them and if you're with them you might get hurt. And...well..." He slowly drifted off and looked down at his feet.

Usually this made Lily feel bad for him, pity him even and make her regret all those time she was angry with him but it wouldn't work anymore. He was the same boy she knew back in her first year. This was someone different.

"Why do you care who I hang out with Severus?" Lily said as she raised her voice. "What I do and who I hang out with is my choice and no one else's! I would rather die that come over to _your_ side! And in case you forgot Severus, you're friends don't really like people like me!" She was about to walk around him but he stepped in front of her again.

"Lily, please, at least...at least apologize to Avery...their planning something, him, Bellatrix and some other Slytherins. Just apologize Lily and they might leave you alone. Lily please you're my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you"

Friend! Did he just say the two of them were friends? Lily felt her face turning bright red with anger. How dare he try and tell her what to do! What did he think he was doing? She no longer felt fear but pure anger. She took a step towards Snape and he did not back away.

"Now you listen to me Snape," She said pointing her finger in his face, "I don't care what you do but you do not tell me what to do! We are NOT friends! You ended this friendship the day you decided you wanted to join up with the Death Eaters! Now leave me alone!" She tried to turn away on her heel but Severus grabbed her arm. Without thinking Lily's free arm swung and slapped Severus across the face. She looked at him for a second before taking this opportunity to walk away.

"Lily!" He shouted. "Lily wait! Please listen to me! You're wrong! Please!" Finally his pleas died down as she continued to make her way outside. As she was walking she tried to calm herself down. As she walked outside she could see her friends sitting under the tree they had spent so much time at this year. She quickly walked over to the, she then saw James' back was towards her. As she approached the group she held a finger to her lips signaling those that saw her to keep quiet. James luckily wasn't paying attention to the look on their face.

Lily then cover James' eyes with her hand and stood as far back as her arms allowed her to. She stood their trying to hold in a laugh as James grouped the air trying to find the person who was cover his eyes. Everyone around him was falling over laugh and Sirius was on the verge of tears.

Suddenly James spun around throwing Lily off balance and she fell to the ground. Suddenly James was leaning over her and started to get closer. She closed her eyes preparing for a kiss when suddenly she felt his hand move towards her stomach. He was tickling her. She was laughing gasping for air trying to fight James off of her but he was much stronger than she was.

Finally James stopped. Lily opened her eyes to see a giant grin on him face. This time when he leaned in towards her he actually kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Suddenly she felt little drops of water falling on her. James and her sat up and saw their friends casting water onto them.

"Get a room you two!" Alice laughed. Lily sat up and imaged that her face was just as red as James' was. His hand shot up to his hair and he roughed it up. Once everyone had calmed down and Sirius had finally composed themselves they started talking. Lily couldn't focus on the conversation going on around her.

She could get what Severus had said to her. _She was on the wrong side_. She knew what he meant and he just assumed it was right. She thought Severus might be one of people she heard of just giving up but no. Somehow she knew this is what Severus wanted. Being Lily's friend hadn't had any effect on him. Their friendship. Were they ever really friends?

Before Lily had the chance to think about this she saw everyone around her getting up to leave. James helped her up and gave her a look. She knew he would be asking her what was on her mind later. James feel back with Sirius while Remus, Peter and Frank went headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Lily caught up to Alice and linked arms with her.

James and Sirius said they were going to the kitchens to get a snack before dinner while Alice and Lily went over to the library so Lily could drop off some books she had with her.

"So, you've been awfully quite, "Alice said as they entered the library. Lily looked at Alice, she wanted to tell Alice everything that was going on in her head but she couldn't. She didn't even know everything that was going on in her own head.

"It's just Snape and his group of friends have been getting to me lately."

"Well, you don't have to worry much longer, soon we'll be out of here and they won't be able to bother you anymore." Lily wanted to believe Alice but she knew what she was saying wasn't try. She would be seeing them once school was over. Outside of Hogwarts there wouldn't be any rules, Snape or Bellatrix could do whatever they pleased.

"So," Alice said breaking the silence, "How are things with you and James, have you talked about, you know, stuff after Hogwarts." She said raising an eyebrow. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yah, we have. Once we get out of school I'm stay at his house for a few days then we're going over to my house after my sister's wedding." Oh god the wedding! How could Lily forgetter!

His sitter Petunia was the most hatful person Lily had ever known. Lily was a freak in her eyes. Petunia didn't even what Lily coming to the wedding but there mother insisted that Petunia had her wedding over the summer so Lily could come. She wasn't even in the wedding.

"What about afterwards," Alice asked. "Are you two thinking of moving in together now what?"

"Well he asked me to come and live with him and Sirius but I don't know when that's going to happen." Alice smiled widely at her. Finally the two girls walked out of the library towards to Great Hall for dinner. Alice left Lily because she left something in the common room so Lily said she would just meet her there.

Lily made her way towards the Great Hall when she heard harsh wishers coming from around the corner. She slowed down trying to listen to see who the voice belonged to.

"Where's your precious little Mudblood, didn't think you would ever let her out of your sight if you knew what was good for her." The first voice defiantly belonged to Avery. Lily didn't dare peak around the corner for fear of being seen.

"What are you gonna do Avery? Torture us? Curse us? You really think that's a good idea in a place where a professor could walk by at any moment?" The second voice belonged to Sirius.

"Oh I'm not too concerned about being expelled or getting in trouble. My education isn't my top priority at the moment." Avery said. Lilt heard two new voices snickering at what Avery had said.

"Well Avery I would love to stay and talk about your life goals but since I'm not very interested Sirius and I are going to leave." This voice was none other than James. Lily heard him take a few steps before Avery spoke.

"Oh I can't have you doing that." Avery said. Lily could almost hear the smile on his face. "I've got to keep you hear for a little while or at least, Rosier and Wilkes have to."

"And why is that?" James asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well, let's see how do I put this? We all have a little surprise for your girlfriend and well I can't have you just wondering around with the chance of ruining our fun." Lily's eyes widened. People were probably looking for her right now. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was behind her but the corridor was empty.

"You wouldn't dare." James said through his teeth.

"Oh, but I would and I will." Avery said. "Rosier, Wilkes, make sure our two friends here down go anywhere for a while." Lily then heard Avery footsteps coming closer to her, she backed up and pointed her wand at the place she thought Avery might be coming from. As he came around the corner she shouted:

"_Expelliarmus_!" She shouted. The spell hit Avery and he was thrown backwards. Lily then caught his wand with her free hand.

"Lily?" James yelled! She could hear him trying to get to her. "Get your hands off me!"

"You stay where you are," said one of the voices she didn't recognize. Lily slowly went around the corner her wand at the ready. Suddenly she heard the four boys hurling hexes at one another. Lily quickly turned the corner to see both Slytherin boys kneeing on the ground holding their faces. Without looking at anyone, the stood up and ran away from them.

"What cunning Slytherin boys those were." Sirius laughed.

"Yah, I'm just happy they were slower than we were." James looked down at Lily smiling.

"What did you throw at him Padfoot, I didn't get a chance to see your handy work since the boys ran off so quickly."

"Oh I don't want to give away my secrets. Let's just say, they wouldn't be able to get the taste of vinegar out of their mouth for a while."

Lily and James laughed before turning towards each other.

"Are you okay?" She asked walking towards how. Before he could give his answer she saw his face go from calm to horror. Before Lily knew what was happening someone had grabbed her around the neck and waist hold her up as a shield. Lily dropped both her wand and Avery's wand. She couldn't see the face of who was holding her but she still knew. Avery, of course. She had completely forgotten that he was still there. Lily tried to wiggle free but his grip on her only tightened. She felt like she was rapped in Devils Snare. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She saw James and Sirius whip out their wand and point them in Avery's direction.

"Now Potter, you would want to risk the chance of hitting you're lovely little girlfriend?" Slowly James lowered his wand and Sirius did the same. It looked like James was using every ounce of strength he had to lower his wand.

"Let her go!" James shouted. She hoped his shouting would attract the attention of a teacher. She didn't care if points were taken from Gryffindor; she just wanted to be as far from Avery as possible.

"Oh, I'll let her go Potter, but first pick up my wand and give it to me." James slowly moved towards their fallen wands. He quickly picked up Lily's and put it in his pocket. He picked up Avery's and held it out to him. If looks could kill, Avery would have already been dead.

Lily hated feeling so helpless. She tried to wiggled free again but Avery held her even tighter. Avery quickly dropped Lily and grabbed his wand. Lily fell to the floor and James ran over to her to make sure she was okay. Lily looked up but Avery was already gone.

"I'm gonna go down to the Great Hall." Sirius said softly. Without another word he turned and walked away leaving James and Lily alone. Lily was still on the ground and James was kneeling next to her. James help Lily up and then took her in his arms. She immediately felt safe. He was squeezing her a little too tightly but she didn't complain.

After a few minutes James pulled away and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked his eyes full of concern.

"Yah. I'm fine," Lily said brushing her hair out of her face. "He didn't really do anything. I'm fine really, you don't have to worry." James didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

"Are you very hungry? I think I lost my appetite."

"Yah, me too. Do you want to head back to the dorm?" James simply nodded. He took her hand and he made their way back to their dorm in silence. Lily knew he wouldn't be silent for much longer. Once they walked through the portrait hole James would tell her want was on his mind. Once inside he turned to face her.

"Lily, I know we only have three days until we leave Hogwarts and I know you are perfectly capable of protecting yourself, but I am begging you please, don't go anywhere alone, please." The look in his eyes was desperate. Lily knew she could handle herself and she knew that James knew that. But she also knew James wouldn't be able to relax unless he knew that Lily was safe.

"I promise." She said looking up at him with a small grin on her face. James smiled back and then leaned down and gently kissed her.

"So," James started "What were you think about earlier today, under the tree?" She looked up at him. Lily had kind of expected him to talk to her about this. James always knew when Lily's mind was somewhere else.

"Well, when I was on my way over to meet you guys I ran into Severus," Lily saw James' face harden. "He...he was giving me some friendly advice."

"What kind of friendly advice?" James asked as he walked over towards the couch and sat down.

"Well," Lily started as she walked towards him. "He told me I wasn't on the right side and that he didn't want to see me get hurt because I was hanging out with the wrong people."

"The wrong people being me?" James said gesturing at himself. Lily nodded as she went over to sit next to James.

"I don't know why he cares so much; he even had the nerve to say we were friends." Lily could feel her facing getting warm.

"Don't worry about what Snape says, it doesn't matter." He looked ready to continue the conversation suddenly he looked as if he had remembered something. "I almost forgot," he said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out Lily's wand. "I believe this belongs to you milady." He said with a grin on his face. Lily quickly grabbed her wand and stuck her tongue out at him. He knew she hated it when he called her things like dear, sweetheart, or milady.

"Oh shut up, "she said placing her wand back into the pocket of her robes.

**Sooooo a review from you would be awesome! I wanted to do more with their little thing in the corridors but I didn't want to do too much since they are till at Hogwarts. And as for the spell Srius used. It's called ****Accetus and causes everything the person eats to taste like vinegar. Just for those of you who didn't know. ****I really appreciate the lovely reviews! What should I take away, what should I add? Suggestions! I'm open to them.**


	6. Goodbye For Now

Goodbye for Now

The day has finally come. They would be leaving Hogwarts. Lily had thought about this day for a while now. Sometimes over the years she would wish this day would come faster but how she wished it would never come. Well, it's time to grow up and contribute something to the world.

After Lily, James, and the other perfects finished directing people onto the train, they started walking towards it.

"It'll be weird not coming back here once the summer is over." James said looking back at the castle. Lily looked back to. She felt like it would be the last time she would ever see it. "Well, maybe it's not goodbye forever, why knows our kids will come here."

Lily blushed at the idea: their children. She imagined in her mind dropping of her son at the platform waving goodbye with James at her side. She smiled and shook her head. There would be plenty of time to think about that later. Lily looked up at James and saw he was also very red in the face as well. Maybe he was thinking the same thing Lily was.

As they were about to board the train they saw Hagrid walking towards them. He walked over to them and pulled them both into a tight hug. They both smiled up at him, Lily could see the tears swimming in his eyes.

"Alright you two, be safe."

"Don't worry Hagrid, it's not like you'll never see us again. Well come by and visit you over the years." James said trying to comfort Hagrid. He nodded and let go of both of them. Looking at them like it could very well be the last time they saw each other. Suddenly the train whistle blew signaling for them to get on.

They said their final goodbyes before jumping onto the train. Lily James made their way through the hall looking for their friends. After about twenty minutes they found almost all the seventh year Gryffindor crammed into on compartment.

Lily opened the door and the two made their way inside. Sirius was sitting on the floor facing the door with Remus and Peter sitting on either side of him. Alice and Mary were squished onto the seat with Remus while Peter and Frank sat across from them.

Lily looked around the compartment. There was nowhere to sit. She and James were about to leave when their friends started yell at them to sit down. James looked at Lily and shrugged. They had about an hour before they had to do their patrols. James sat down against the door and gestured for Lily to sit on his lap since there was nowhere else to sit.

"I still can't believe that we're done." Alice said sadly. She looked down at her hands and then she looked up at Frank. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Oh don't be sad Alice, just of all the freedom we'll have now that we're done." Mary suddenly stopped and also looked at her hands. She knew we wouldn't have that much freedom once we got off the train.

The compartment was completely silent for 5 minutes before Sirius spoke.

"Alright we are not going to spend out last several hours together mopping in silence!"

"Sirius, this isn't the last time we're going to see each other." James stated.

"Okay fine, but we are going to have fun whether we want to out not, now who wants to play a game of Exploding Snap?" When Lily and James left to do their patrols everyone was still play. They once had to wander the train until 11:30, just in time for lunch. Everything was pretty quiet of the train. She saw a small group of seventh year Huffelpuffs crying and hugging each other. She also saw Bellatrix, Avery, Rosie, Snape, and Wilkes leaning towards one another.

Lily knew not to linger around that compartment. She would not let her curiosity get the better of her today. After her patrol was over she made her way back to the heads compartment. When she went in James was already sitting down fiddling with his wand. Lily sat down and let her head rest on his shoulder. After a few moments the lunch frilly came by.

After James and Lily got everything they wanted they began to eat. There were very few words exchanged between them. They were both just enjoying each other's company. Every now and then James would throw and Bertie Box Every Flavor Bean at her. After they finished Lily let out a large yawn. It was only 3pm and they still had a few hours to go.

James opened his arms allowing Lily to lean against him while they both slept. Lily leaned her head onto his chest; she could hear his heart beating. She smiled to herself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lily felt someone shaking her and her yes fluttered open.

"Lily come on, we're almost there." She sat up and stretched her arms over her head.

"How long was I asleep for?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not really sure. I think I was asleep for an hour or two before Sirius came in and woke me up."

"Sirius was here? Why didn't you wake me up?" She said as she stretched her arms above her head and yawning.

"You just looked so peaceful." He said giving her a quick kiss on the nose. Suddenly the train came to a stop. Lily looked at James and smiled at him. They got up and started to direct people off the train. The two of them wandered through the train just to make sure everyone was off. Lily turned to face James and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go." And the two walked off the train hand in hand.

Once they got off they were ambushed by multiple people say their goodbyes and yelling at them to keep in touch. Once they were both free the started to search for James' parents. It wasn't very hard since they could see and hear Sirius jumping up and down.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted over the crowd. "Hurry up it's been about two hours since I last ate!" Finally they reached to where Sirius was standing with Mr. And Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter was a tall man and you could tell James got most of his looks for his father. They both had messy black hair and round glasses. His wife was standing next to him. She was a little shorter than her husband. His light brown hair was pulled back into a bun and you could see her soft hazel eyes, James' eyes.

James went over and hugged both of his parents. He had grown taller than both of them. After he stepped away Mrs. Potter walked over and embraced Lily.

"It's so nice to see you again dear," She said smiling down at Lily. "We're so happy you are able to join us for the holidays."

"Yes, and thanks again for allowing me to stay with you for a few weeks Mrs. Potter."

"Oh dear please, I've told you call me Dorea."

"Right, sorry." Lily said. After they had collected and sent their luggage to the Potter's house they made their way to the prepared to disapparate. Mr. and Mrs. Potter went first followed by Sirius. James looked over at Lily and grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" He said. She nodded up at him and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She suddenly felt a familiar tugging in her stomach and the platform disappeared. The next thing Lily knew she was standing outside of the Potter's home but it wasn't the one she had stayed at over the holidays.

The Potters had been forced to move since Death Eaters were constantly harassing them. It was getting to the point to where they couldn't leave the house without getting approached. They knew the next time a Death Eater approached them if would probably try and kill them. They had refused them so many time that Voldemort now knew he was wasting his time with them.

They walked into the house and it was much different from their old house. Most of the furniture was the same but the overall lay out of the house was much simpler. The living room was painted a dark blue with a low ceiling. There was a large window that allowed the sun to shine in. Lily walked down one of the short halls and passed a small dining room. There was a small chandelier hanging over a round table with six chairs placed around it.

They continued down the hallway into the kitchen. Sirius was already fading the refrigerator and other cabinets. There was another small table in the kitchen with four chairs placed around it. Sirius pulled out some left over meals and used a heating charm to warm them. He didn't even bother to take the lasagna out of the tray, he just brought it over, set it on the table and they started to eat. Lily only had the equivalent of one piece before she was full. She sat back and watched in amazement as James and Sirius finished the rest of it. Lily wondered if they even stopped to breathe.

After they finally finished Sirius and James got up and started walking outside. She knew where they were heading. To play Quidditch. She reached into her bag, grabbed a book and followed them out. James and Sirius were already up in the air by the time she walked outside. They were tossing the Quaffel back and forth to one another while also trying to knock each other off their brooms. Lily laughed and shook her head.

Lily looked up and saw James hovering over her with his hand out stretched.

"Come on," he said. "Jump on."

"Oh no no no no. I am not getting on that thing." The one thing Lily wasn't very good at was flying. It still terrified her. She remembered during their first flying lessons Lily had hovered a little too high, lost her balance, and fell to the ground. She remembered looking up right into James' beautiful hazels eyes before Severus ran up and pushed James out of the way to see if she was okay.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Lily took a deep breath and stood up. She swung her leg over the side of the broom and wrapped her arms tightly around games. She shut her eyes tightly as James took off. She could feel him going higher and higher. "Come on Lil," James shouted back at her. "How are you going to enjoy this with your eyes shut?"

Lily slowly opened her eyes and looked down; they must have been 50 or 60 feet in the air. She clung to James like her life depended on it. They flew over to Sirius and pulled up next to him. Sirius was holding onto his broom with one hand and he had the Quaffel they had been playing with in the other.

He looked over at Lily and smiled.

"Looks like you're having a good time Lily." Sirius said.

"Yes, I'm having the time of my life." As she started to loosen her hold around James they were suddenly falling very fast. After a few seconds the came to an abrupt stop. James looked back at her trying not to laugh. Sirius had dropped the Quaffel and was using both hands to keep him steady as he laughed at Lily's misfortune.

Lily reached over with one and pushed Sirius so he almost lost his balance. He looked at her and she knew she had started a war. Sirius zoomed after them. Lily immediately regretted pushing Sirius. James was zooming higher and higher and she felt if she clung to him any tighter he would snap in half. Before she knew what was happening they were diving towards the ground. Lily opened her eyes to see they were quickly approaching the ground.

Lily had seen James do this multiple times during James but she preferred to watch him do it rather than be on the broom while he did it. She snapped her eyes shut when they came to a sudden stop. She opened her eyes and saw they were about a foot above the ground. Before James could say anything Lily jumped off and laid down on the ground.

She looked back at James.

"I am never riding a broom! Ever!" She said clinging to the ground. James laughed as he walked over towards her and helped her up. As she stood up she saw Sirius walk over towards them.

"Oh don't think is over Evans. I will get you one of these days." The three of them laughed as the turned to walk towards the house. When they walked in the smell of delicious food filled their noses. Sirius practically spirited towards the kitchen. Lily was sure James would have done the same if she wasn't there. They walked hand in hand towards the dining room. James' father was already sitting down reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up as Lily and James sat down.

"So I take it you kids had fun." He said looking back and forth at them. James just laughed.

"Well, let's just say Lily isn't a huge fan of flying." Mr. Potter chuckled and put down the Prophet in his hand.

"Ahh," he said calmly, he looked over at Lily. "I remember James' mother was the very same way, didn't want to go anywhere near a broom. She was always scared when I hopped onto one. She was always afraid I was going to fall off."

Lily looked over at James who was smiling at her. Lily remembered talking to his mother about flying. The bonded immediacy over their fear of fly. Lily remembered standing with her while they were watching James, Sirius, Remus and Peter playing Quittich over the holidays. When James started to dive towards the ground she involuntarily grabbed Lily's arm in fright.

Lily couldn't lie. She was always a little worried whenever James hopped onto his broom, but she knew what a great flier he was. Suddenly Sirius ran in and took a seat on the other side of Lily. Mrs. Potter walked in with a nice steaming roast followed by a few other smaller bowls of soup, vegetables, mashed potatoes, and such.

When everyone was finally settles in they started eating. After about ten minutes an owl flew in though the open window and dropped a letter into Mr. Potter's lap. He opened the letter, and then stood up.

"It's the Ministry, I have to go in for a while, I'll be back as soon as I can.". He quickly left the room and walked out the front door. After a few awkward moments someone finally spoke.

"Ahhh Dorea, " Sirius said with a mouthful of food, "as always the food you cook is fantastic."

James almost choked on his food from laughing so hard. Not many words passed between them as they ate. After they were all finished Lily and Dorea cleared the table. Lily sat in the kitchen and watched Dorea use magic to clean the dishes while James and Sirius ran upstairs to put away their things.

"So Lily," Dorea started, "I heard your sister is getting married soon." Lily hadn't told James' parents how Petunia was. They had met her parents but Petunia had refused to meet them. Lily had told them Petunia wasn't feeling well.

"Yah, she's getting married in about three weeks." She said trying to sound as excited as she could.

"Oh well it sounds like it's going to be a beautiful wedding, you're the maid of honor I assume."

"Ohh...yah." Lily lied. She looked at her hands. Why would her sister have made her the maid of honor? She hated her. Lily wasn't even in the wedding. If it wasn't for Lily's parents she wouldn't even be aloud at the wedding. She was even able to bring James with her.

"I always wished I had a sister." She said sitting in the chair across from Lily. "Someone to talk to or share clothes with."

"Well, sisters aren't all they're cracked out to be." Lily said still wringing her hands.

"Well yes, but that's the thing about sister, I think. You fight and say you hate each other one minute than the next you're acting as if nothing happened." Lily thought about this, she wished this was true. Apart of her hoped deep down that her sister really loved her but she couldn't see how it could be true.

"Yah, well I'm really happy for her. Vernon really suits her." She wasn't lying about this. Petunia and Vernon were made for each other. Petunia spent every moment she could with his family instead of her own.

"Well, I wouldn't keep you any longer. You're probably exhausted. I'm sure James already brought your things into the guest bedroom." Lily looked over at James' mother and smiled at her.

"Think you Dorea for everything really." She turned and headed up towards the guest room. She hadn't been in this house before but she was sure she could easily find it. She walked up a flight of stairs into a small hallway with five doors. Three of them were closed and two of them were open.

One had a large poster for a Quidditch team on it; Lily knew right away this was James and Sirius' room. The other room she assumes was Mr. and Mrs. Potter's bed room. She looked into the room next to James and Sirius' and saw the guest bedroom. There was a large queenside bed against one of the walls with two small night stands on either side. The walls were painted a blueish gray color that for some reason reminded Lily of the ocean.

"You like it?" Lily turned and saw James standing in the door way. He walked over towards her and gathered her into his arms. "I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you looked today."

Lily was glad James couldn't see her or else she would see how red her face was. Even though had been going out with James for a while now, he was still about to make her very nervous.

"Thank you." Was all she was able to get out. She looked up at his face and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt him pulling her closer towards him. She couldn't think, she just allowed herself to get lost in him.

James pulled away but kept one hand on the side of her face.

"I would love to continue this but you look exhausted." Just as James said this Lily realized how tired she really was.

"Yah, I really am, what about you, I thought you would have already been asleep."

"Without saying good night to you," he said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I went to bed without saying good night to my girlfriend, while she is staying at my house for that matter?"

She smiled up at James and hugged him. She stepped away and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night." She said.

"Good night my love." He said before kissed her forehead. He back away and made his way towards the door. He awkwardly waved at her before shutting the door behind him. Lily quickly went to her trunk and pulled out a pay of pajamas. She quickly changed and jumped into bed. She was out almost as soon as her heading it the pillow.

**Yes, I know my one line Hagrid had was not accurate, but it's okay, if I have him talk again I won't mess it up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More fun stuff to come. Remember to review and also check out this new fic I'm writing. It's about Ron and Hermione, sooo yah **


	7. Pictures

Pictures

Lily sat strait up in a cold sweat. She looked around and realized she was still in the guest room at James' house. She closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control. She tried to remember what her dream was.

She remembered being in a small room, at first she thought she was alone then she hurried a baby crying. She tried to find the source of the noise but she couldn't. She ran out of the room and found herself in an unfamiliar house. She went from room to room before running into what appeared to be a baby's room. There was a hooded figure approaching the crib.

_"NO!" _She had cried out. She reached into her pocket and realized her wand wasn't there. The figure turned towards her. She couldn't see its face but she refused to run away. Lily stood her ground and watched the figure raise its wand at her.

She heard the figure let out a cackle before shouting "_Avada Kadavra!"_

Then she woke up. She pulled the blankets closer to herself trying to calm herself down. She wanted to go into James' room to see if he was up but she didn't want to wake him. She got out of bed and walked out of the room. The house was still. She walked slowly down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen to get herself some water.

She wondered around to the different rooms before coming into what appeared to be some kind of study, but there was no desk. All of the walls were covered with books. There was a small arm chair with a small table next to it; there was also a small couch with books cluttered onto it. _This much be their library, or at least what they could fit._ Lily remembered the library in their old house. The room was probably three times the size of the room she was standing in now and it was filled with books. She wasn't sure she would be able to get through all of them if she sat and read for the rest of her life.

Lily walked over to one of the couches and picked up what looked like a photo album. She opened to the first page and saw a photo of Mr. and Mrs. Potter holding a newborn baby that Lily knew was James. Above the moving picture in Mrs. Potter's perfect writing was: _James, our little miracle. _Lily knew that James' parents were older when they wanted to have children so having James wasn't as easy as it was for her parents.

She flipped through each page and saw multiple pictures of James as a child. There were pictures of him attempting to walk, him flying on a toy broomstick and James with his face covered in what looked to be chocolate ice cream. There was also a picture of each year James went to Hogwarts. There were also picture from the summers that Sirius, Remus and Peter came to visit. There were a lot of pictures of James flying on his broomstick.

Lily turned the page and saw a picture of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter standing on the platform. She saw James pointing to his head boy badge, Sirius was trying to rouge up Remus' hair and Remus was trying to hit him back. The Lily saw herself in the back of the picture. She saw herself look over at James and smile then turn very red and look away, she remembered that moment like it was yesterday. She had just found out that James had been made head boy, she was almost happy about the idea but she was at the point she still didn't want to admit she liked him.

During the end of their sixth year they had become friends and exchanged several letter over the summer holiday. She remembered so many of her friends teasing her saying it was any day now that Lily would realize she was just as in love with him as he was with her.

She turned the page and was surpassed to see a picture of her and James putting decorations on his family's Christmas tree, this had been the first time she had met his family. Lily was standing on a latter trying to reach the top of the tree and James was looking up at her laughing. There was another picture of James hold her in his arms, she remembered she had lost her balance when she fell of the latter into James' arms.

She was surprised to see she was really only girl in these pictures, then she remembered Mrs. Potter telling Lily she was the first girl James had brought home. Lily all of a sudden felt her heart beat faster. Had he really waited for her for all those years? She knew he had hooked up with a few girls over the years or had a few flings but she never really noticed.

She looked at the next page and saw a stack of photos that hadn't been put in yet. A lot of the pictures had been taken at Hogwarts. Lily got to one and her hand flew to her mouth. It was her. She was leaning up against a tree by the lake reading a book. She thought it might be sixth year when this was taken. Towards the end of the loop of the picture Sirius jumped in front of the camera laughing.

Lily leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. She had always though James was really only into Lily just for the chase but he had really cared about her before he really got to know her? Without really being aware of it she drifted off to sleep her head filled with thoughts of James.

Lily woke up with a start when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and saw James was sitting next to her. She looked around the room and realized she much have fallen asleep in the library, the sun was almost up and light was starting to coming through the window.

"I was a little confused when I walked into your room and saw you weren't there." James said as he picked up the photo album still on her lap. He started to then flip through it. Lily rubbed her neck, it felt very sore.

"Yah, I couldn't sleep so I went down to get some water and then I found this." She said. James looked at her with a concerned expression. He knew the only things that kept her up her sister and nightmares. She remembered their sixth year when she had had a very realistic dream about Voldemort coming to kill her parents.

She went into the common room and started crying, she didn't want to wake her sleeping roommates. She suddenly had heard footsteps coming from the boys' dorm. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears but she knew she hadn't been very successful. When she saw it was James she immediately felt very annoyed.

_"What do you want Potter." She had said crossing her arms, looking away from him._

_"I couldn't sleep so I came into the common room to have some time to myself." Lily huffed and crossed her arms, she fixed her gaze on the fire. Of course James wouldn't be able to sleep the night she couldn't sleep. It was weird; he always had seemed to find her when she was off by herself around the castle or when Avery had been giving her trouble. Probably just a coincidence she thought. "Are you okay Evans?" He asked sitting next to her._

_"Yes Potter, and even if I wasn't I wouldn't come to you for help. Now if you excuse me I'll be going up to my room." As she started to walk away James grabbed her hand._

_"Look Lily," he started. Lily felt a shiver go up her spine as he said her name. "I know you hate me but just know, I really do care about you and if you ever need to talk to someone in the future just...just know I'll always be here. And I would really like to be friends with you, I know I must annoy the hell out of you but maybe if you got to know me a little bit, you wouldn't find me so annoying."_

_She looked up him with surprised. She had never seen him be so sentimental or comforting before._

_"Alright, I'll keep you in mind."_

_"Good night Lily." He said letting go of her hand._

_"Good night Pot-James." She said. She felt her face go red before she quickly ran back into her bed._

So much had change since then, she remembered the next day James had once again asked her what had been keeping her up and she told him. She had opened her heart and told him her dream. Lily looked up from her lap. James was still looking at her waiting for her to say something. Before she could open her mouth Sirius ran into the room.

"Good morning Miss Lily, we were beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to." Sirius said hugging her good morning. "Come on, you gotta try Mrs. P's pancakes. They are one of a kind!" He said as a skipped out of the library towards the kitchen.

James took Lily's hand and they walked into the kitchen were three plates were already set on the table. Suddenly, two pancakes appeared on each plate and a cup of syrup appeared in the center. Without hesitation Sirius picked up his fork and started to shovel food into his mouth. He acted as thought it was the first he had eaten in days. Lily looked at James and saw he was also trying to hold in a laugh.

After they had all finished and Sirius and James had at that least three more severing they went upstairs to Sirius and James' room. Lily walked in and the first thing she noticed was the color of the room. It was a bright red with gold trim. James and Sirius each had their bed pushed up against opposite walls. In the middle of the room both boys' trunks were open and full of clothes and supplies. On Sirius' bed there was a small duffle bag that appeared to be recently packs.

"You going somewhere Sirius." Lily asked him as she sat at the end of James' bed.

"Yah, I'm going to stay with my Uncle in London for a few days." Even though Sirius had been cast away from his family he still had an Uncle the cared for him like a son. His Uncle was like Sirius, he did think that being from the house of Black put him above anyone else. "I'm actually leaving later today. He says he is going to be going away soon so he wanted to see me before he went off. And I might help him pack up his house."

Lily nodded and looked over at James who was taking trips between his trunk and his dresser. She was wondering why he didn't just use magic but she knew James was like Lily, some things were nice to do the Muggle way. Lily looked around trying to get a better look of the room. There was a large bookshelf on one wall be only two of the shelves were used for books. The rest were cluttered with papers, old magazines, along with several pictures frames with pictures from many different events.

Lily walked over towards it to get a better look. There was one picture of James and his father at the Quidditch world cup two years ago. Lily remembered James bragged about it almost the entire year. Next to it was a picture of James and Sirius in the back yard of James's old house on broomsticks. There were a few other pictures of James at a young age with his parents and there was a picture of James and Lily together before they went back to Hogwarts after the Winter Holidays. Lily picked up the picture to get a closer look at it. James had his arm around Lily's shoulder; they were both smiling looking at each other before looking back at the camera.

Suddenly Lily felt some familiar arm wrap around her waist. She could hear James breathing into her ear. She set the picture frame back on the shelf. She picked up another picture that appeared to be of the four Marauders. The each had their arms around each other. Lily guessed the photo had been taken their fifth year at Hogwarts since she could see part of the castle in the background of the photo.

She set the photo up against the back of the shelf next to the pictures of her and James. Lily turned towards James. She wanted to kiss him but she didn't want Sirius to feel uncomfortable. Lily couldn't help but feel that sometime Sirius disliked her for stealing James away so much. Whenever Lily wasn't along with James Sirius was with him. James was the closest thing Sirius had to a brother now and Lily worried Sirius thought she was stealing him.

James tried to reassure her that he didn't feel that way but she couldn't help but think in the back of her mind that Sirius may resent her. She smiled up at James before walking back over to his bed. James walked back over to his trunk dumping out the final contents of his trunk.

"I'll be right back," Lily said as she stood up. "Just got to use the loo." She quickly walked to the door down the hall. When she came walked out of the room, Sirius was standing in front of her.

"I couldn't leave without saying good bye." He said raising his arms up. She smiled and he picked her up and gave her a tight hug.

"Put me down! I can't breathe!" she laughed. He set her back and smiled down at her.

"Take care of him while I'm gone."

"I always do." He smiled then turned and walked out of the house. Lily walked back into James' room but she didn't see him. "James?" she called. Suddenly she a large amount of weight knocked her to the ground. She then heard James' deep laugh as she hit the floor. She flipped over and James was on top of her.

"Hi." He said with a giant grin on his face.

"Would you mind getting off me?" Lily said without trying to laugh.

"Mmmmmmm, I don't think I can do that."

"And why is that?" She said trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Else I wouldn't be able to do this." Lily was prepared for James to start snogging her senseless but instead he started tickling her. She was screaming at his to stop but it was hard to take her seriously since she was laughing so hard. She was thrashing around trying to get out from under James but she couldn't move. Suddenly he grabbed both of her wrists and looked down at her.

She couldn't lie to herself, she was insanely turned on by James right now. He grinned down at her and then snogged her senseless.

**A/N: I was having trouble trying to end this chapter and it's not the best but I thought it was a nice way to end it. Snogging, why not? Reviews!**


	8. The Wedding

The Wedding

The rest of her time with the Potter's passed by quicker than Lily would have liked. She was happy to have some alone time with James. When Sirius got back they started looking for flats out in London. Petunia's wedding was also fast approaching. Lily spent a day in London shopping for a dress. Every saleswoman told her to get something green to go with her eyes but she didn't want to look like Christmas.

Lily finally found the perfect dress. It was a light purple strapless dress. The dress was a little long so she went out to buy a part of simple silver heals. On the day of the wedding Lily was changing in her room looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was simple and it clung to her in all the right places. She put on a very small amount of makeup. Just a touch of eye shadow and some mascara was all she needed. She remembered when Alice, Mary and some of the other Gryffindor girls tried to give her a makeover for her first real date with James.

Her hair was curled and up in a half ponytail. She was surprised how long her hair had gotten during their seventh year. Usually Lily got it cut over the Winter Holidays but she didn't get a chance to last break.

She made a mental note to go and get her hair cut before it got too long. She looked back at the mirror and gave herself one last look over. With a sigh she walked out of her room to find James was standing right outside. He looked like he had been struck by lightning. He looked at her with his eyes wide and his mouth open. She blushed as she felt his eyes run up and down her body. He looked like a fish. He looked as though he wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. James was slapped back to reality when Sirius gave him a hard pat on the shoulder.

"I think old Prongs here wants to say that you look absolutely stunning and that he wants to just skip the wedding and shag you, here and now." James spun around and hit Sirius on the back of the head. "What?" he said holding his hands up in defense. Lily looked down at her feet and giggled. She wouldn't be surprised if that had been what James had really been thinking.

It's not like that thought hadn't crossed her mind when she saw James in his tux. His hair was smoothed down as much as he could manage. His hazel eyes were sparkling behind his glasses. The tux made him like so mature and grown up. Seeing him like this made Lily feel weak in the knees. James took a small step towards her and looked down at his shoes before looking back up at her.

"You look beautiful." He said. He still had the same dumbfounded expression on his face.

"And you look extremely handsome." She said before giving him a quick peck on the lips. He held out his arm to her.

"Shall we?" She could almost feel the stupid wide smile on her face as she took his arm. As they walked down the stairs they were met by Mrs. Potter and her camera. She took a few photos of the two of them on the stair case before they were finally able to get out the door. Once put side they disapparated into a empty alley way about a block away from where the wedding was supposed to take place.

They walked into the church and looked for a seat. They chose a seat at the end of the second row. Lily looked around the church. Everything was white, the walls, the seats, the organ, the carpet, everything. There were a few painting of pastel colored flowers but the white color was a little overwhelming. More people began to arrive as the time of the ceremony drew closer.

At 11am sharp a women walked over to the organ and began to play. Vernon and three other men stood up at the front. Vernon didn't appear happy at all, he just had the same look of frustration and confusion plastered on his face. Three girls in pink bridesmaids' dresses walked down the aisle. Lily was now very grateful that she hadn't been put into the weddings because those bridesmaids' dresses were the worst things Lily had ever seen.

They had off the shoulder sleeves and clung to the girls in all the wrong places. Each one had a large bow on the back on their dress that sawed back and forth as the slowly walked down the aisle. And the worst thing was they weren't just pink, it was the ugliest color pink Lily had ever seen. And it wasn't just the dresses that were unpleasant but it was also the girls that were wearing them.

The girl in front, who Lily knew to be Vernon's sister Marge, the worst out of the all. The dress made her appear larger than she really was and she had her chest put out and her nose up in the air. The other girls all had very pointed faces and looked to be very uncomfortable. Once all of the girls were up in front mother and Vernon's mother walked to opposite sides of the church. Lily's mother sat in front of her and James. She looked back and smiled at them.

Then finally everyone stood up and looked back to where Petunia would be walking out. When the doors opened Lily saw her sister and father begin to walk towards the front of the church. Lily had never seen a more atrocious dress in her life. It had large puffy shelves that then clung to her thin arms. It had lace and ruffles everywhere and her train was very long. There was a veil covering her face but Lily could see she looked the same as she always did. Proud. Her nose was sticking up in the air, and she didn't even have a smile on her face at all.

Was she even happy to be getting married? For some reason Lily thought what her own wedding would look like. She would want it outside, her dress would be simple, she would not make her bridesmaids wear horrible dresses. Lily got lost in her own fantasy wedding. She had never been one of those girls who has been planning their wedding since they were 13. She imagined herself walking down the aisle, her father holding her steady as she walked towards a man with black massing hair and glass.

Lily felt James tap her on the shoulder. The ceremony was other. Petunia and Vernon were facing the back on the church with very emotionless faces. Even the audiences was quite unenthusiastic, most of it was Vernon's family. As they walked out of the church people were walking out after them. Lily didn't really want to join the crowd so she just sat back down. James sat down as well and put his arm around her.

"Well," he finally said. "That was ummmm..."

"Horrible."

"That's the word I was looking for."

"I mean did you see their dresses and the color scheme was horrible and the just seemed so..."

"Unhappy."

"Yah."

They both sat there in silence for a while. James's hand was tracing the outline of Lily's shoulders and she was resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. She didn't really want to go to the reception but she knew her mother and father would be very disappointed if she didn't.

"My wedding is going to be nothing like this." James suddenly said. "Mine is going to be happy and energetic and fun, which no offense to your sister but this wasn't. I mean i know its just the ceremony but there waste one smile on any ones face or one tear shed by any family members." The silence resumed only for a few moments before Lily responded.

"I'd want a wedding outside,"

"In the spring." He finished for her.

"Everything would be nice and simple because,"

"It's simplicity is what makes it beautiful. Would you wear a dress like your sisters?" He said with a smile on his face. Lily looked up at him.

"Oh god no! Why, do you think I should?"

"It wouldn't matter, you could wear jeans and a t-shirt to our wedding and you would still be the most beautiful girl there." It took James and moment to realize what he had just said. He turned so red that Lily was sure a tomato garden would be envious. Their wedding. Lily had thought about marrying James but she wasn't really sure how he felt about it. Did he really see himself marrying her?

"And it would be bright and colorful," she said breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had fallen between them.

"Not like this festive wedding." they both looked at each and laughed. Lily was about to say something when he mother ran in.

"Come on you two! We're going to be late to the reception!"

"Okay mum we'll meet you there."

Lily's mum ran out of the church looking as if she was the one who had just gotten married. Lily and James took hand but something strange happened. They couldn't disapparate. The air felt very cold all of a sudden and Lily knew this was not good. They had heard that anti-disapparation charms always made the air feel very cold. So someone much have cast it. Someone didn't want to take the chance that wizards could get out. She a James quickly ducked down and drew out their wands. Lily pecked over the top of her seat to see what was happening. Suddenly four masked figures walked in thought the front door of the church.

**Don't worry, the next part is online so you don't have to wait. Review and remember to check out my other story: Through Her Eyes mostly about Hermione (plus some Ron) **


	9. The Wedding II

The Wedding Part II

"Looks like we got here a little late, looks like the party's over." Said one of the masked figures.

"There isn't even a single piece of trash left for us to play with." Lily immediately recognized it as the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. Lily was very grateful now that they had the time of the wedding wrong.

Lily gripped her wand even tighter ready to spring up at any moment.

"Let's just leave, there's no point in staying here now." Lily also recognized this as the voice of Severus Snape. James took her free hand and gripped it tightly.

"Come then," said Bellatrick. "Maybe we can go play at the lovely Muggle restaurant we went to last week." Lily heard them start to walk out.

"Hey look here. This says they're all meeting up for some kind of after party in ten minutes." This voice Lily didn't recognize but he sounded much older than the others that were there.

"Change of plans than. Let's go have some fun." Bellatrix hissed.

Before Lily knew what she was doing she sprang up and sent a stunning spell at the closest masked figure. Lily saw James do the same. Before Lily could do anything else, she felt a spell hit her square in the chest throwing her backwards, hitting the wall.

"LILY!" She heard James shout before he was hit with a stunning spell. Lily tried to stand up but her head was pounding. She put hand were most of the hand was coming from. When she looked at her hand she saw blood. She tried to stand up again. She needed to get to James but then she was looking at the end of a wand. Bellatrix's wand.

"Aww look here Snape, you're lovely little Mudblood friend was here as well.". Lily used the wall the help herself onto her feet. When she stood up she looked at Bellatrix who had the most evil smile spread across her face. "I was hoping we would find you here. You see this was Snapes wonderful idea, and when I learned it was your sister's wedding I was overjoyed, but Severus swore you and your sister hated each other and that you wouldn't be here, but he was wrong.". She said walking closer to Lily. "So very wrong."

Lily looked over at Snape. His idea? But why should see be surprised, he started down that a path a while ago. Lily raised her wand and pointed it at Bellatrix.

"Oh now Ms. Evans I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lily now recognized the voice of the older masked figure. It was Lucious Malfoy. He had been a perfect during Lily's first year at Hogwarts. Lily didn't flinch, she only tightened the grip on her wand. "Come come now Ms. Evans, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your boyfriend would you? Snape, Wilkes, bring him over here." He didn't let his gaze wander away from Lily. They were both glaring at each other but since he was much taller than Lily he had a little bit more of an advantage. Lily was terrified inside, her mind was racing so she couldn't really think strait. She was sure she seemed much braver on the outside.

Lucious walked over to her and held out his hand. She knew what he wanted, her wand. The only way she could defend herself. Lily over and saw Snape and Wiles pull James to his feet. They turned him around and they looked at each other. James's face was full of concern. He struggled against the grip of Snape and Wilkes but he couldn't break free.

"Let her go Malfoy." James spat. Lucious then walked over towards James pointing his wand at him.

"You might want to think about being a little bit nicer Potter. I can't always control Bellatrix." With that Bellatrix smiled and stepped even closer to Lily which made James struggle even harder. Lucious walked back over to Lily and held out his hand. "Now Ms. Evans, I growing very impatient with you. You can hand over your wand willingly or we shall take from you by force or we will just take it from your cold dead hands."

Lily heard James struggle even harder, she looked over at him. She didn't know what to do, the chance they would get out of this alive were very small.

"Times up!". Lily felt herself being lifted off the ground. She hung there helplessly for a few moments before and invisible force threw her back towards the pipes of the organ. Lily felt every part of her body cry out in pain as her body collided with the pipes. Suddenly the invisible force vanished and she started to fall. Lily heard her outstretched arm crack as she hit the organ below her. She heard a large collection of sounds as she hit the keys on the organ before finally falling to the floor.

"LILY! LILY! Stop! Stop! Please leave her alone!" James cried.

She shut her eyes trying not to think about the pain. She knew her arm was broken at this point but now was not the time to assess the damage her body had sustanded. She needed to think of a plan. She tried to think of a way to get her and James safely out of this situation. Before Lily had the chance to think of any sort of plan she heard someone walk up beside wear she standing. At this moment she realized she didn't have her wand. She must have dropped when she was thrown into the pipe organ.

"You're going to die here Mudblood.". Lily heard Bellatrix whisper in her ear. "You and your lovely little boyfriend are going to die and there is nothing you can do about it.". Lily shut her eyes prepared to die. She heard Bellatrix take a few steps back before screaming, "Crusio!" Lily would have petered death to this. Her skin felt white hot. She felt like she was wrapped tightly in saurian wrap. She couldn't breathe but she could hear herself scream louder than ever. She could hear James cries over her own. She knew why they weren't magically torturing him, because this was his torture, watching them torture her when there was nothing he could do.

Lily suddenly felt a giant weight leave her. She was still in pain but it wasn't as bad. Before she had a chance to process what had just happened she felt the pain again. She tried to more away but she couldn't. She felt like small knives were being stuck into her, sinking deeper and deeper into her body. Her entire body was on fire. Once again she felt the weight of it all leave her once again. She breathed normally again. She could hear James struggling against the other Death Eaters.

"Why am I the only one having any fun?" Bellatrix laughed. Lily sat up the best she could and saw Bellatrix had her back to Lily. "Severus, why don't you have a go. Make her pay for all your time she wasted." Lily saw Severus hesitate before looking right into Lily's eyes.

"What about the boyfriend?" he said gesturing towards James. Bellatrix laughed and turned to walk back towards Lily. She felt her grab her by the hair and pull her to her feet. She legs almost gave out at she put some weight onto them. She guessed one of her ankles might be broken. Bellatrix lead her towards James.

Lily looked up at James. She saw the tears rolling down his check. His face was bright red from anger. She also saw small cuts on his face.

"Go on Severus, I say you want to do it to him more than the Mudblood. Think of all those time..." Lucious never even got to finish his thought before Severus's wand was pointing right at James.

"Crusio!" He yelled. Lily knew all the anger and embarrassment James had caused Severus over the years went into that one spell. Lily struggled against Bellatrix but it hurt to even move.

"Stop! Please, please! Stop! Let him go please!" Lily cried. "Take me instead, just please leave him alone!" She pleaded. Bellatrix looked over at Lily and Severus stoped and looked at her with a look of shock on his face.

"So you would take his place? Die to save him?" Lily nodded quickly tears streaming down her face. She looked down at James and saw blood starting to run down his face. She saw one of the lenses on his glasses were cracked and one of his eyes we slowly turning blue.

"No Lily!" James yelled at her.

"How touching, how romantic." Luscious said walking over towards James. "Have you ever seen anything more loving Bella. They're willing to die for each other, how sweet." James looked up at him and spat on his shoes.

"You are nothing." James said horsly. Lucious looked down at him before kicking him in the face. James fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed even louder. She felt her voice going horse. "Stop! Please!" she pleaded. She saw James slowly start to sit up, suddenly Bellatrix threw Lily to the ground. She felt her head hit the wood floor. She heard someone slowly walk over to where she was laying.

"You stay away from her you bastards!" James yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly Lily felt the same white hot pain everywhere she wanted more than anything to stop. When it did Lily sat and looked expecting Bellatrix to be standing over her but instead she met the gaze of Severus, his wand still pointing at her.

She thought she could see tears in his eyes but she doubted it. She saw another jet of light fly from his wand hitting her again. Pain was all she really knew, she curled up in a small ball trying to shut out the pain. It hurt even more than the last time. It suddenly stopped and she heard a loud commotion go on around her. She tried to use her good arm to sit up before she calapsed onto the ground. She saw the Death Eaters fighting several other wizards Lily assumed were Aurors. James ran over to her and put a hand on her face.

She could see tears in his eyes as he gave her a weak smile. He brushed some of her hair out of her face before quickly kissing her.

"Lily, Lily? It's okay, helps here, it's okay." She tried to keep her eyes open when slowing her vision started to fade. She began to close her eyes, she just felt so tired, so very tired. Suddenly she felt someone very lightly slapping the side of her face. "Lily, Lily, you need to stay with me, we're going to get you to St. Mugos you just need to stay with me for a little while longer."

"But I'm so tired." She croked.

"You'll be able to sleep in a little while, hey let's talk. Ummm," he said looking up at the ceiling trying to think of a topic. "Do you remember that time during that Qittich game where I feel off my broom." Lily smiled and laughed weakly.

"I kept waiting for you to get up, at first I thought it was just another stupid prank." Lily heard James laugh weakly.

"Yah, I wish it was." She could hear him trying to swallow the lump in this throat.

"You're fangirls were getting quite upset. When you didn't get up, and they carried you away on that sterecher I was so scared. I tired not to act like I cared, I tired convincing myself I didn't have a reason to care." She said closing her eyes again. James once again light slapped her face a few times and turned her face towards him.

"I remember waking up in the hospital wing and you were pacing back and forth at the base of my bed, can you image how surprised I was? Lily Evans concerned for my safety.".

"I've always cared, it just took me a few year to realize how much." Lily could hear James softly sobbing next to her. The grip on her hand tighten but it did help get ride of the drowsiness she felt. She wanted to escape the pain and just accept the darkness that was slowly beginning to consume her. She slowly began to close her eyes again before James began to lightly slap her again.

"No! No!" James cried. "I waited for you for six years, you are not leaving me that easily." Lily tried to keep her eyes open but it was so hard. She couldn't even think anymore. The last thing she saw was James' eyes growing wider and wider as everything went black.

**I hope you enjoyed this part :) I know you must be sick of my self promotion but I would love it if you check out my other story: Through Her Eyes, along with any others I might write in the future.**


	10. Recovery

Recovery

Lily's eyes fluttered open. The room she was in was very bright and it was white everywhere. Her head was pounding. She tried to move but her body cried out in painful protest. She looked around and saw James sleeping in the chair next to her bed; his hand still tightly gripped hers even in sleep. She laid her head back down closing her eyes trying to remember everything that happened.

She had never remembered being so helpless and afraid, she had also never experienced pain like that. Emotional and physical pain. She never wanted to feel that way again but something inside her told her she would. She heard James make a quiet grunt, she turned to look at him but her body quickly cried out in protest once again, she involuntarily cried out in pain. James quickly jumped to her side and began gently stroking her hair and holding her hand.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"It hurts everywhere." She managed to say. She then realized how horse her voice was and how much it hurt to even speck.

"It's okay, you're safe now, they can't come near you again." He looked down at her hand. "I wouldn't let them." He seemed to just say to himself. Lily wanted to get up and hug him. He looked so unset, but he had every reason to be. Lily continued to look at James and realized how bad he looked as well. He had many cuts on his face as well as his hands. It appeared he had his broken nose fixed and he had a very painful looking black eye.

"My wand..." She said trying to steady her breathing. James smiled and held it up to her, Lily let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Her breathing steadied and the pain she felt slowly began to decrease. "What happened after I, blacked out?" She said slowly.

"The aurors told me to apparate us both to St. Mungo's and that's it." He said still staring at their hands. Lily knew this wasn't the whole truth, James probably didn't want to worry her but by not telling he was just making her worry even more. Why didn't he get that?

Before she could say anymore, she heard the door to her room open and multiple people walked in. She opened her eyes to see a man with a balding head and small glasses; he was wearing a white lab coat and was carrying clipboard with him. Lily assumed this was her healer. Behind him were her parents who looked very confused. Lily's mother ran over towards were James was kneeling. She sat down in the chair he had been sleeping in and burst into tears. Her father walked behind her and placed and competing hand on her shoulder.

Lily watched as the healer flipped through the papers on his clipboard before setting it down at the foot of her bed. Lily could hear her mother sobbing next to her. She was probably very confused, James probably didn't tell her everything that had happened at the church, just that they were attacked by some wizards and Lily had gotten hurt. Lily's eyes moved towards the door trying to make out the small figure peeking into the room. It was Petunia. Lily was about to say something but the healer appeared to be ready to speak to her.

"How are you feeling Ms. Evans?" He asked coming onto the only empty side of her bed.

"It hurts everywhere." Lily said once again. It was still very painful to talk so she tried to say as little as possible.

"What's wrong with her?" James asked quickly still staring at their intertwined fingers.

"Well, she has a broken arm, many broken ribs, a skull fracture, a broken wrist, a broken ankle, as well as many cuts and burses. But she appears she is going to be all right." The healer said looking down at her.

"Mum, Dad, would you mind leaving the room please." James also began to stand but she grabbed onto him as hard as she could. "No, stay." She said. All the pain running back to her as she had moved her arm. She fell back onto the bed and let out a muffled cry of pain.

"Isn't there something you can do for the pain?" James said desperately. The healer quickly walked over to a small shelf and quickly mixed together a small potion. He handed it to James.

"Have her drink this.". He said. James used one hand to lift up her head and the other to help her drink the potion. It made her feel warm everywhere. She felt the pain almost disappear, but she still knew it was there.

"Sir," She said after finally finishing the potion. "I...I..."

"They used the Crutiatous Curse on her, I…I don't remember how many times, I'm not sure how long but...is she going to be okay." The healers quickly looked through the clipboard the contained Lily's information. Lily wasn't too worried, there were not many people out there that had been permanatly damaged because of the curse but people were always worried. Lily assumed it would have to be used a lot, she couldn't even image the pain the person would be in.

"She'll be alright, but we still want her to come back in and run a few test just to make sure." James nodded not averting his eyes away from Lily. She heard the healer slowly walk towards the door and open it. "Oh I'm terrible sorry, would you care to go inside, she's awake now, oh don't be shy my dear go on." Lily watched as a very confused and very scared Petunia walked through the door. She stared at Lily before closing the door behind her.

James glared at Petunia, Lily had told James many of the horrible things Petunia had done to Lily, she remembered how upset he had been. Petunia and James stared at each other for a moment before both looking back at Lily. Petunia stood there awkwardly just looking around.

"What are you doing here?" James said without looking at her. Petunia looked at him as if he had just greatly insulted her just by speaking to her. She looked back at Lily.

"What's a Crutiatous Curse?" She finally said. Both James and Lily looked at her with a look of confusion on their faces.

"It's the torture curse. It causes excruciating pain to the victim it is being cast on.". James said squeezing Lily's hand even tighter.

"James, would you mind just stepping out for a moment, please." She said looking up at him. He hesitated for a moment looking back and forth between Petunia and Lily. He finally stood up, then leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. He turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the room. Petunia looked at Lily still not moving,

"Why are you here?" Lily asked trying her best to sit up, as she slowly moved she felt small shocks of pain in her stomach and arms. The potion hadn't gotten ride of the pain she felt when she moved.

"Mum and Dad made me come. They were upset because they thought I had told you not to come to the reception." Petunia said flatly. She turned away from Lily to look out the window. "Why did those people attack you?" Petunia quickly asked. Lily was very confused, why was she asking all these questions.

"Because we were there, and people, well they don't like people like James and me." Lily said, she wasn't really sure how to explain everything to her sister or if she wanted to.

"Why? I mean your all the same, all freaks." She said still staring out the window. Lily was done; she didn't want Petunia in here anymore. Lily thought for a moment she cared and even if she did she still found ways to make her feel unloved. Lily hated it, she was rejected in both worlds. Lily looked up saw Petunia was still waiting for an answer.

"Well, they believe people like me who have parents without magic shouldn't be allowed into the wizarding world and they don't just want that but they want to get ride..." Lily stopped and looked at her sister. She couldn't finish, she wouldn't be able to explain to her sister what was going on in her world, she wouldn't understand and she wouldn't even care.

"Well?" Petunia demanded.

"It's just very complicated." Was all Lily could say. Lily watched as Petunia quickly walked out of the room, she heard her give out a small yulp as she opened the door. As she walked away James walked back in. "How much did you hear?" She asked as he walked over to her.

"All of it." they sat there is silence for a moment; Lily suddenly began to feel tired. She laid her head back down and began to close her eyes.

"You can leave if you want to, no offense but you look terrible." He smiled at her.

"You haven't seen yourself in the mirror yet." He said, then his face quickly went dark and he looked down at his feet. Lily reached out and grabbed out of his hands.

"I'm okay, you don't have to worry, I'm fine." He looked up and she saw tears swimming in his eyes. Suddenly he began so shake uncontrollably, he was trying to hold back his sobs but he was very unsuccessful. Lily sat up in bed even thought her whole body cried out in pain, she gathered him up in her arms. He let his head lay on her shoulder as he tried to steady his breathe. She gently ran her fingers though his hair whispering words of comfort. When they finally pulled away his face was wet with tears.

"I was terrified!" He finally said, "I thought...I thought I'd lost you and I just..." He said burying his face in his hands. He quickly looked up at Lily who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "What are you doing?" He cried. He quickly helped her back into bed and he sat down in the chair next to her.

"James, you're going to be really sore if you try and sleep there again. Go home and get some sleep, I'll still be here when you get back." James shook his head at her. He took her hand in his and began to settle back in the chair. "Okay then, just come over here." She scooted over on the bed as far as she could and gestured for James to come and lay down.

He hesitated for a moment before standing up and then laying down next to her. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes, still holding her hand. Lily looked over at him and smiled, she laid back and allowed sleep to take her. She gripped James' hand even tighter as she finally drifted off to sleep.

I know people were concerned about Lily and James after the last chapter but don't worry they're okay. Remember to review!


	11. Recovery II

Recovery Part II

Lily hated hospitals, even magical ones and she had to stay in this one for a week. They wanted her to stay so they could keep her under observation. She had plenty of visitors during that time. Alice and Mary came by a few times to have lunch with Lily. Sirius and Remus also came by everyday Lily was there, Peter also stopped by a few times with them but he never stayed very long. Lily had forced James to go home and get one night of good sleep. He had to be pretty much dragged out of her room by Sirius and Remus kicking and screaming like a child.

Lily's parents also came by. They kept pestering Lily for details and information as to why she had been attacked and who had attacked her. She wanted to tell her parents but she didn't want to worry them, but she knew keeping them in the dark wasn't the right them to do. James' parents came by one day to check and see how Lily was feeling; Mrs. Potter kept reassuring Lily's mother that things would be all right.

Lily had also asked Mr. and Mrs. Potter to try and explain to her parents what was going on in their world, it would be one less thing Lily would have to worry about. On the morning of Lily's last day in the hospital it was a beautiful day. The sun was up and light was pouring in through the window. James had come back and slept in the chair again after Lily had fallen sleep. The pain Lily had been feeling was pretty much gone, a few aches and pains whenever she moved but she didn't complain. She awoke that morning to footsteps coming into her room. She opened her eyes to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the foot of her bed.

James groggily opened his eyes and immediately sat up straighter at the sight of Dumbledore. He smiled down at both of them. Lily used her arms to prop herself up.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" James said still in shock.

"I came by to check on the two of you."

"Oh I'm fine sir but Lily..." Dumbledore held up his hand so silence James.

"I know you both have just been through a very fanatic event, but I wanted to know if you two could tell me what happened. Lily started by telling him they were there for her sisters wedding and they were about to leave when the three Death Eaters arrived. They then told the story of what happened to them while they were there including who was there and what they did. James had to fill the rest since Lily had blacked out at the end.

Apparently Snape made an effort to find James and the two started dueling. James had still be kneeling next to an unconscious Lily while Snape was hurling hex after hex at him. James went into some detail about how he had carried Lily out of the church and then, once they were outside side he disapparated to St. Mungos. Lily was shock. James hadn't told her this, had he even planned to? After they had finished Dumbledore looked back and forth between them.

"Professor, what are they going to do, I mean there have been more and more attacks and disappearances everyday, it's like the Ministry isn't even trying anymore." James said.

"Things in the Ministry are getting more and more complicated, and I will be doing everything in my power to stop what is happening. But you two need to get your rest. Ms. Evans, do promise me you will allow yourself to rest these next few day, you too Mr. Potter." They both nodded at Professor Dumbledore. "Good, well I shall leave you now, feel better and be safe both of you. And I will keep in touch with both of you." With that he slowly walked out of the room.

"Were you planning on telling me what happened at the church after I had passes out?" Lily asked still staring at the door Dumbledore had just walked out of.

"No." He said flatly. Lily quickly looked over at him.

"Why not?" She said, her voice slowly rising.

"I...I didn't think it mattered I mean you were hurt and you don't need to be worrying about me." He said not looking at her.

"So why are you allowed to worry about me and be concerned about me but I can't worry about you?" Lily asked crossing her arms.

"You don't need to worry about me Lily, I've told you this, you're in more danger out there than I am."

"So because I'm in more danger I can't worry about you? Since my life is in more danger, you don't matter? Is that what you think?" She said. She could feel her temper begin to go out of control. She looked over at James but he didn't say anything, he didn't even move. "James," She said slowly sitting up. "I'm going to worry about you, whether you like it or not and I'm sure you're in just as much danger as me, so don't ever think that I'll ever stop worrying because I'm in danger."

James was still hunched over wringing his hands. Lily wouldn't let him avoid this conversation; they had had this problem before. He never thought he was worth worry about.

"I know I can take care of myself when I'm alone and I...I know you are a very capable witch Lily but, I'm not you, I don't know how you think and, I don't know I just, I can't explain it, I just don't see the point in worry about me, I never have." He buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. "You should worry about you before you worry about me."

"I could say the same to you." She said scooting closer to him. "James, you are worth worrying about you, if...if I lost you, I don't know what I would do I just, I don't even want to think about it." She was trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She remembered at the church lying on the ground helpless, she had truly believed in that moment she and James were going to die. She felt the tears in her own eyes. She closed her eyes and looked down at her hands in her lap. She felt James' arms slowly wrap around her and draw her closer into him. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I should have told you, but you can understand why I didn't right?" Lily nodded at him trying to blink back her tears. "I'll tell you things now, and I won't get on you case about worrying about me anymore, I promise." The both smiled weakly at each other before embracing once more. Lily let her forehead rest of his shoulder, she could have stayed like this forever but they both sprung apart when the heard the door open.

"How are we feeling today Ms Evans?" Said a woman who had just walked into Lily's room.

"Who are you, where's Healer Jackson?" Lily asked.

"He's off today, I'm Healer Walker." She said, "We just need to sign these forms then you can be on your way." The women handed her a clipboard with several papers she needed to sign on it. Lily quickly flipped through signing them, anxious to get out of the hospital.

"Here you go." Lily said handing back the paperwork.

"Alright, great and who will you be going home with?"

"She'll be going home with me." James said.

"Alright, great. Well it looked like you're free to go, just check out at the front desk before you leave. Have a nice day Ms Evans and make sure you call if anything else comes up." Healer Walker smiled at them and walked out of the room. Lily sat and began collecting the few things she owned that were scattered around the room. She found the pair of clothes her parents had brought by for this day, and she was now thinking she should have told them what to bring.

She pulled out a pair of sweat pants that were a size too small, a bright pink t-shit that was clearly too big for her and her parents had brought her a pair of shoes she hadn't worn since she was 15. After Lily changed she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked ridiculous. The shirt looked more like a dress one her and she couldn't even fit her feet into her shoes. She turned around to look at James and saw he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"I look ridiculous don't I?" Lily said.

"No, no…you just look—" But James couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm sorry, its just…" He let out another small laugh and tried to compose himself as quickly as he could. "I'm sorry, I love it, I love you." He said with a wide smile. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and began spinning her around.

"James! Put me down!" She cried as she clung to him so she wouldn't fall. He slowly stopped and set her down and grinned back at her. "You ready o go now?" She asked him.

"Yah, yah, lets go." They picked up her things and left the room. Lily walked quickly not only because she wanted to get out of the hospital but also because she didn't want to be seen by to many people. Once they were in the lobby they ran into her parents.

"Lily, where are you going?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, I was going to go back with James." Lily said.

"Why? I thought you would come home." Her father said.

"Oh, well I didn't want to be any trouble."

"Well, you're our daughter, why would you be trouble, I mean James isn't—" Lily's mother quickly stopped and looked back and forth between Lily and James. "You're coming home with us." Her mother grabbed Lily's things from James and began to walk away.

"Mum, its fine, Mrs. Potter said I can stay with them before we get our apartment."

"What apartment?" He father said quickly. Lily had completely forgotten she hadn't told her parents yet about moving in with James and Sirius.

"I'm going to be sharing an apartment with James and Sirius." She said. There was a long awkward pause between the four of them.

"We will talk about this when we get home." Her mother finally said. "Come on Lily."

"Mum, you cant—"

"Lily, its fine. You should go home with your parents." James said.

"No, James—"

"Lily, I'll just come by and visit you, its okay." Before Lily could respond James was walking out of the lobby and he disapparated.

"Come Lily," Her mother said. They walked in silence to the car and they drove home in silence. Lily got out of the car and quickly walked up to her room. She set her things on her desk and lay down on her bed.

"Lily," Her mother said as she opened the door to her room. "I have dinner ready, you should come down and eat with us."

"I'm not hungry." Lily said not looking at her mother.

"Come down stairs." Her mother said. "I mean dinner for you."

"Fine." Lily said as she quickly sat up. She felt like she was 15 years old again and she was a misunderstood teenager again. She walked down stairs and saw her father sitting at the table already eating. Lily sat down and slowly began to eat the food her mum had made. She glanced up at her parents who were both watching her. "If you want to say something just say it!" Lily said as she looked back and forth between them.

"Well honey, we think you should maybe spend a little less time with James." Her mother said.

"Why, I mean, I thought you guys like James?"

"We, do, I think you two are just moving too fast. I mean you two are so young and—"

"We're adults mum, we can make our own decisions." Lily said.

"Yes Lily, but maybe you two are just too caught up in this relationship, I mean you two have only been dating for less than a year."

"We know each pretty well mum." Lily said, she could feel her temper raising.

"Yes, but you haven't know each other for that long."

"We've known each other for seven years mum."

"And for most of that time you hated him. Lily, do you really know each other."

"Yes, but I saw his bad side and I've also seen how great he can be. I've seen him change into a better person, I love him mum!" She stood up and glared at her parents.

"Lily, maybe you're too young to understand what love is, I mean you weren't with too many boys before James."

"You know what, this 'You don't understand what love really is' might have works when I was 14 or 15 but I'm almost 19 mum! I've probably experience more than most adults have!"

"Lily, you are still only 18, I'm not sure—" Lily couldn't take it anymore.

"I am getting a flat mum and dad! You can't tell me what I should and shouldn't do! And maybe this is a mistake but its mine to make, I love James and I want this! I mean I don't know how much time I have left, we almost died last week! I need to…to spend as much time with the people I love."

"Then spend time with us Lily. Stay here, we're your parents you should stay with us."

"Why didn't you give this same speech when Petunia got married? Her new husband is the most vile person I've ever met! So if Petunia can marry that pig, I can move in with James!" Before her parents could say another word Lily walked up to her room and slammed the door behind her. I was childish, yes but that's how her parents were treating her, like a child. Lily flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes when she heard a tapping at her window. She looked and saw James' owl at her window. She jumped up and quickly opened the window allowing the bird to fly in and took its usual spot on the head of her chair. Lily took the letter the bird was holding and quickly opened it.

_Lily_

_I hope you're feeling better, don't stress yourself to much. You better take it easy or I'll have to come over there and make you rest. I'm glad this is a letter because I know you would hit me with something. Well anyway, since I don't think it's a go idea for you to come over to my house, but I don't think me coming there wouldn't be a good idea either. I think I ca guess that you got into a fight with your parents when you got home and I don't mean to sound all high and mighty but I have a feel I might have come up._

_But if you want me to come by just say so. My mother say hello by the way and hopes you are doing well, she also is going to send you some get-well-food. I really miss you, I know that sounds super corny and I know it's been only a few hours since I've see you but I really do. This reminds me of those two days before we started our seventh year, we wrote back and forth the whole night. That was the best; I love how as it got later and later your letters began to make less and less sense. _

_Well, anyway, write back to me when you get the chance and I hope to see you soon. I love you._

_James_

Lily read the letter again and smiled at the memory James had mentioned. She remembered having to sneak down to her kitchen to make herself some coffee. She had never had coffee before and hated the taste but she kept drinking it so she wouldn't fall asleep. She walked quickly to her desk and began writing her reply.

_James_

_You're right, we did fight and you did come up in the argument, in fact you were the center of it. They aren't too happy about us moving into a flat with Sirius and they kept saying I didn't know you well enough or that we were moving to fast. I don't get it! Petunia was able to marry Vernon without them saying a word of protest but I don't get it. They like you; I think they are just worried now that they know what is really going on with the war and everything. And yes, I do want you to come by, what about tomorrow around 11am? Let me know if that works for you._

_And tell your mother I say hello as well and I welcome any food she want to send to me. I'm sorry to say my mother isn't the best cook, and I really miss you too but not enough to write to you for the rest of the night. That was fun though; you cannot image how much I had to take from Alice and Mary when they found out. _

_Anyway, write back when you can and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. (And if you want, you should bring some of your mum's food which would make me love you even more.) _

_All My Love_

_Lily_

Lily looked over her latter, put it in an envelope and handed it back to the owl. She opened her window and again and the owl flew off into the night. She looked to of her window and felt the cool air on her face, one of the only reasons she liked summer was the cold night. She hated the heat, that's why fall and winter were her favorite seasons. She left her window open and lay on top of her covers and slowly feel asleep.


	12. Packing Up

Packing Up

Lily awoke to a knock at her bedroom door. She sat up quickly rubbing he eyes before standing up and walking over to the door. When she opened it her mother was standing in front of her. She looked very concerned as she slowly walked past Lily into her room.

"What is it Mum, is something wrong?" Lily said.

"Lily, your father and I are asking you not to move in with Sirius and James." This didn't surprise Lily. Her parents haven't been crazy about the idea since she had told in the hospital lobby; they had said something like this ever since she had come back home. She had been staying with her parents for the past two weeks and it was becoming very tense. She had been going with James and Sirius to find places but it hadn't been easy for her to get out of the house.

"Mum, I've told you a thousand times that I'm going to be moving out, you can say that James and I are moving to fast but—"

"It's not that, it's the fact that you're living away from home. From what I can gather about this war that's going on, I just don't feel comfortable with you being in danger or with the possibility of you getting involved."

"Mum, I hate to tell you this but I kind of already am involved and do you really think I would just sit at home while my friends were out there risking their lives? It's not just the wizarding world that will change from this but the whole world will change. Nothing will be the same and I will not be the one to just sit on the sidelines."

"But Lily, you're so young, let the older wizards deal with this."

"Witches and wizards younger than me are fighting and getting killed on both sides Mum, it's not about your age, it's your ability and I'm a pretty good witch Mum, you may not know a lot about but I am capable of contributing something." Lily stood there, facing her mother.

"We'll stop you, we could stop you from leaving." She said softly looking down at her feet. Lily took a step closer towards her mother. She was now very happy she had her wand hidden away because she was afraid her mother might take it if she got the chance.

"I'm sorry Mum, but you couldn't." Her mother turned and walked out of Lily's room slamming the door behind her. Lily was still angry with her parents but she still felt terrible but this was something she needed to do. She would also need to ask James to help her set up protective enchantments around her house before she left. She walked back over to her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, she sat up and looked at her watch. It was 9:30am, James would be coming over soon to help her start packing her things.

She jumped at the sound of a large crack near her window. Lily looked out of her window to see James walked down the sidewalk towards her front door. She had insisted that he just apparate into her room but he didn't want to make her parents uncomfortable. She ran downstairs so she would be the first one to the door. She stood there waiting for him to knock, growing impatient she opened the door to see him standing at her doorstep grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't see a point in knocking anymore." James said.

He bent down and picked her up off of her feet and spun her around, she tighten her grip around his neck so that she wouldn't slip away. When he set her down be bent down once more and brought his mouth to hers. He kissed her deeply, not caring that they were still standing on her front porch. She suddenly heard a loud grunt behind her and the two quickly broke apart. She turned and saw her father standing there glaring at James. James stood there awkwardly waving.

"Ummm, hello sir, I'm just here to help Lily pack."

"Yes, so I've heard." Lily knew her father wasn't too keen on the two of them living together. He glared at James for a moment before walking back towards their kitchen. Lily quickly took James' hand and led him up stairs. Once in her room they both sat down on Lily's bed. She lend up against the wall while James laid his head in her lap. They sat there for a moment, she just playing with his hair while he was just stroking the side of her arm.

"Your dad hates me doesn't he?" James said. Lily looked down at him.

"No, no, he's just, he's not really happy about our living arrangements. I think he feels like your stealing me away."

"I didn't have to steal anything." He said sitting up. "You happily allowed me to take you." He said as he slid his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She smiled as she slowly lay down onto her bed. He slowly kissed her neck and began to move up to her jaw before kissing her lips. She let her fingers tangle through his hair as she pulled him even closer to her.

Lily slowly began to take of James' jacket and tossed it onto the floor next to her bed. He looked down at her brushing some of her hair out of her face before pressing his mouth onto hers. Lily wished they could stay like this, freeze this moment in time. As Lily thought this she heard a loud pounding at her door, James quickly lifted his head ready to jump off Lily at any moment.

"Yah! Who is it?" Lily said in an annoyed voice.

"Just wanted to make sure the _packing _was going alright." Lily and James were frozen until Lily heard her father's footstep move away from her door. Lily smiled up at James ready to pick up right where they had left off, but James stayed put above her.

"Maybe we should start packing." He said guiltily. She nodded as he rolled off of her. "Just think, in a week, we can do that without being interrupted."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, remember we are living with Sirius." Standing up walking over to one corner of her room. She bent down and grabbed a few boxes that were still flat. She tossed one over to James who looked at it with a curious expression.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He said looking at her with a very confused expression. She tried to giggle as she walked over to him.

"Okay, watch." She began arranging the flat cardboard into a box. Once it was done she handed it back to James whose face still looked very confused.

"Sometimes I don't understand Muggles." He said taking the box away from Lily.

"You can start with my book shelf." She said pointing behind him; he smiled at her before turning around and sitting in front of the bookshelf. He pulled out his wand and began putting the books into the box next to him. Lily walked back to the corner of her room and picked up a box and walked over to her dresser. She started picking up her folding her clothes and putting them in the box. Lily turned around to see how James was doing and saw he was standing in the middle of her room trying to put a box together. She laughed as she walked over to him and once again helped him put the box together.

"I don't get it." James said as he walked back over towards the bookshelf, "why don't they just come already put together?" He said staring at the box.

"They're easier to store that way."

"But you use the box to store stuff, why would you need to store boxes."

"If you're not using it anymore you can save it for another time." This seemed to satisfy James' curiosity and they went back to packing up Lily's room in a comfortable silence. Lily found it cute whenever James had trouble or was confused with Muggle ways. It was always a little reminder that she really was apart of two worlds. Part of her wished she had grown up in a magical family, but she also liked having the knowledge about the Muggle world. She thought it might give her somewhat of an advantage someday.

Once she finished packing her dresser she went over picked up a new box and went over to her desk. It had been her Grandmothers old desk from when she was in school. Lily sat here during her summers doing homework and writing letters. She started packing away her old textbooks she had left on her desk, notes, pictures and old letters. She stopped and began reading through some of the letters, she had letters all the way back to her first summer after Hogwarts. At first they were mostly from Severus, Mary, and there were one or two from Alice. There was more of a variety of letters as she went through them. She had a lot more letters from boys after her fourth year at Hogwarts, writing just to see how she was doing. Every now and then Lily would find a letter from James asking her how her summer was going. She would always give the same reply.

_Potter_

_How my summer is going is none of your business, so please do me a favor and leave me alone. My summer is already ruined by my sister I don't need you messing it up too!_

_Evans_

She had always thought that he was being an annoying git, sending her letters every summer. It wasn't until their sixth year at Hogwarts that Lily began to think other wise.

*flashback*

Lily was sitting in the Great Hall alone. It was the first day of classes so she wanted to be up early so she had plenty of time for breakfast. Lily heard someone walk over and sit across from her, when she looked up from her book she saw it was James Potter.

"Leave please." She said flatly looking back at her book.

"Hello to you too." James said, acting highly offended. "I just wanted to ask how your summer was." He said as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"It was fine, now if you're satisfied, I'd like to be left alone." Lily's head snapped up as James slammed his hand on the table.

"Bloody hell Lily!" He said staring at her. "You tell me I'm an arrogant toerag and then when I'm trying to be nice you don't even give me a chance and I tried before too! Every bloody summer I would write to you, being decent, asking how your summer was going and you would just shoot me down or not even reply. I wouldn't even complain when you were shooting me down in your replies! I was happy just to get a reply from you! So why should I bother trying to change if you think it's just an act! Because Lily, you don't really know me and that's what I'm trying to do!" Lily stared at him in disbelief she was speechless. She had no idea that's how he felt.

"I...I..." She tried to speak but she didn't know have to even respond to him,

"You know what, forget it." He grabbed another piece of toast before standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.

*End*

"Hey, Lil?" Lily quickly looked up from her letters and looked over at James. He had finished packing all of her books and was kind of looking around her room for something else pack. She looked around, other than the contents in her desk and a few keepsakes in her closet she didn't really need to pack anything else.

"I think you're good." She said turning back to her old letters. She felt James place his hands on her shoulders than slowly rest his head on top of her head looking at her letters. She was reading one from Severus; she felt his grip on her shoulders tighten. The letter was right before their fifth year at Hogwarts started. They had met at the park and got into another fight about James, the letter was just another apology. Whenever Lily brought up Severus' new friends he would bring up James and his friends.

He was trying to control who she hung out with, and even thought she didn't have any plans of being with James, Severus still wasn't sure. Looking back on it now, there were a lot of things wrong with their friendship. She spent so much of her time worrying about what he was doing and being upset about fights they were always having.

"Snape really does hate me." He said still looking at the letter.

"Yah, you should see the letter I got from him when I was at your house for Christmas. I mean, it's not like he doesn't have his reasons, but, I hate that he would try and control me and tell me what to do. I used to feel so sorry for him sometimes, and then he just..." Lily slowly trailed off. She had never really talked about her friendship with Severus with James. She wasn't sure he wanted to know, the two boys have disliked each other for so many years.

"He was just what?" James said looking at her.

"He just wanted different things, power. He always tried to be the best at everything and he always tried to control what I did, he was my very first wizard friend. It was hard to let go." James let go of Lily's shoulder and slowly walked over to her bed and sat down.

"It was nice that you tried to help him, I mean, I'm not proud for being a giant git to him, and one thing I remember loving about you was your courage to stand up for him."

"Why did you tease him?" Lily said walking over and sitting next to him.

"He was weaker than me and when I would tease him I…I felt higher than others." He looked away from Lily. "I'm not proud of it, I kinda hate the part of me that liked that." Lily placed a hand on his back and placed a head on his shoulder.

"You've changed James, you grew up. I mean look at you, you're volunteering to fight in this war, and you're brave, kind, and caring. Besides I wouldn't be dating you if you were a childish git." She sat up and kissed him on the check and hooked arms with James.

"I love you Lily, and I think you were a big reason as to why I tried to stop being a childish git." James laughed; Lily scooted even closer to James as he said this. They sat there for a few moments in silence just enjoying the others presence. After a few moments James bent down and picked up one of the books from one of the boxes he had just packed. She looked over and saw he was reading one of her favorite Muggle book: Pride and Prejudice. Lily and James sat there reading the book and slowly, without even realizing it, they both fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it! Remember to review and check out my other stories.**


	13. The First Defiance

The First Defiance

Lily had been living in their new flat for about a week now. Her parents had come to visit and Lily could tell her father wasn't too happy about Lily and James sharing a room but they were at least acting happier for them. Lily had offered they could stay for dinner but her mum and dad want to spend the day in London since they rarely had a reason to visit. Lily would find herself very bored for most of the day. After she would clean and cook, she would find herself just sitting, watching the Muggle news for anything new. The Daily Prophet was trying to make it seem like everything was getting better when it really wasn't. There were a few articles that were very small and hard to find that would tell how bad things were getting but you couldn't gather much information than that.

Lily wanted to work, but she knew she wouldn't get hired in a Muggle shop and it was getting hard for Muggle-borns to find jobs these days. Lily had heard of a few shop owners getting murdered and tortured just for having Muggle-born employees. She knew there wasn't really a need to work, Sirius and James had extra money and Lily had saved up her far share as well but she wanted to work or at least do more than cook, clean and watch TV. Lily was happy when James' mother came by with many different trays, bowls and pots full of food. Lily noted to herself to asked Mrs. Potter for some of her recipes.

James and Sirius had also been very excited because Halloween was approaching. Wizards didn't go trick-or-treating so Lily had to explain to them why small children in costumes might be coming by asking for candy. James and Sirius didn't find this Muggle activity strange at all. They were now wishing their own parents had done it as well. So the day before Halloween Lily went to the store and picked up a bag of mixed candy and brought it back to the flat. She was thinking of dressing up but she wasn't really into that part of Halloween.

Then Halloween finally came, Lily and James had spent the last week decorating the flat so it was covered in black and orange. They had each carved pumpkins and set them on the windowsill for the world to see. It was almost 6pm and it was beginning to get dark, she had heard on the news many parents might want to spend Halloween inside with all the disappearances going on. When James had heard this he had been extremely disappointed. He had been looking forward to handing out candy to the Muggle kids in their costumes.

It was about 6:30 when the first set of kids started coming by. There were a lot of little girls in pink princess dresses and a lot of boys in pirate outfits. James looked like he was having more fun that the kids. Every now and then James and Sirius would grab some of the candy of the bowl and Lily had to be the adult and tell they to put it back. By about 8 they were almost out of candy and there were still more children coming by so Lily offered to run down to the store around the corner to pick up another bag. She quickly grabbed her purse and ran to the lift and walked quickly out of the lobby. The London streets were busy with people running around in costumes, she looked and saw many people in creepy monster masks and some that looked almost silver but they didn't appear to be from anything in particular.

Suddenly Lily's blood went cold, she knew now were she recognized where she had seen those masks before. Lily quickly whipped around and kept her wand down at her side. She began following the group of five in matching masks and black robes down the streets. She kept back as far as she could without losing them. Suddenly they turned quickly down an alleyway. Lily slow walked towards the entrance to the alley and poked her head around the corner and slowly moved down into it. She tried making herself one with the wall she was clinging to. She looked and saw that the five of them had removed their masks but now they were joined with someone else. Lily strained her eyes as much as she could but she couldn't make out whom the sixth person was. She heard them all speaking in whispers but she was able to make out what they were saying.

"Where do you want us to go My Lord?" Said a very deep voice.

"You will stay with Snape, Avery, you have been to reckless lately, you need to be monitored." Said a man with a hissing voice.

"Yes…yes My Lord." Said the man with the deeper voice. Suddenly there was a loud cackle that could only be a laugh.

"Quiet Bella, the Muggles might hear." Said another voice.

"But isn't that what we want." She said Lily could almost hear the evil smile on her lips. Lily was now scared, really scared but she couldn't move. Lily thought and began keeping track of the small number of Death Eaters there in the alley with her. There was Snape, Bellatrix, Avery, Rodolphus Lestrange who Lily had only met once. He was a year older than she was, and he would always give Snape a hard time for hanging around Lily during their first four years and he gave her and even harder time after that. So there was still the man with the snake like voice, and the person who had not spoke yet. Based on the stature of the person it was a women but she wasn't sure.

"As much as I admire your bloodlust Bellatrix, I must agree with Rodolphus, we must stay low only for a few moments longer. It is not the right time. There still might be many wizards and many Aurors out tonight. It was too close last time. Bellatrix take your sister and start to drive the cattle to the, Snape, Avery, Rodolphus you will go to the square, and have fun." Suddenly in a whiff of black smoke, the snake man was gone. Lily quickly rounded the corner and tried to blend in with the crowd. She needed to get to the square; she needed to get people away from the square. The Death Eaters were probably planning something big. Lily turned and arrived in the square and had a feeling trying to empty a square wouldn't be too easy.

Suddenly Lily heard screaming coming from all around her. She turned a saw many people with children running back towards the square, Lily looked around franticly. She started hearing small explosion and the sound of spells being cast, she could even hear Bellatrix's cackle from down the street.

"Go back get away from the square, you NEED to go back!" Lily tried to stop people and get them to go in the other direction but she couldn't no one would listen, plus she was just one girl, why would any one listen to her. Lily suddenly thought she heard someone calling her name she looked around trying to see over chaos going on around her.

"LILY!" That time she heard it. She quickly started running towards the sound, she was running when the voice stopped. She stopped and continued to look around, she then went back to try and tell people to go back, she couldn't get the attention of the people running. Most of them were parents with small children; some were groups of younger adults who were trying to stick together.

"Lily!" She heard it again, this time closer, she ran towards the sound once and again and then she saw who it was. Through the crowd she saw a very frantic looking James.

"JAMES!" Lily quickly ran towards him and grabbed his hand. "They're trying to lead everyone to the square, I don't know what their planning but—" Suddenly the screams got incredibly loud. Lily turned and saw people were floating by their ankle. Suddenly Lily felt her feet being lifted from the ground and she was too hanging upside down. Lily felt James trying to cling to her hand when she couldn't hold on anymore.

"Aww it's the little Mudblood, trying to save her own kind." Lily fell to the ground with a hard thud; she looked and saw she had fallen right on top of James. Lily quickly scrambled off him and turned to face Bellatrix. Lily looked at Bellatrix when she was hit by a spell and knocked onto her back.

"RUN!" Lily didn't turn to see who had hit Bellatrix, she grabbed James by the hand and started trying to get people to run in the right direction. Suddenly James grabbed Lily and they both ducked down the same alley she had seen the Death Eaters plot the attack. James held his wand to his next and stared speaking.

"Please, everyone, listen, you need to get out of the square, please get out of the square, go anywhere else." James' voice had been amplified. Lily knew he shouldn't have done it.

"What?" He said looking at her. Her face must have been reflecting what she had been thinking. "Do you have a better idea, plus they will be whipping their memories anyway." He had a point; Lily and James walked to the alleyway entrance and watched many confused people running away from the square. Lily felt relived, but she remembered that the Death Eaters were probably still "playing" with many of the Muggles. Lily quickly stared running back making sure most Muggle had gotten out when she was knocked down and fell hard onto the ground. She turned and felt like the air had been stolen from her lungs. The man who was now walking over towards her had his hood down so his face was darkened but she was able to see red slits that must have been his eyes. Suddenly Lily knew who this was; she quickly got up and pulled out her wand.

"I know who you are." Voldemort hissed. "Many of my loyal followers have told me about you. The Mudblood red head who feels the need to try and stick her nose into other people's plans." Lily couldn't think of anything to say, she felt like her vocal cords had been ripped out of her. Her throat was dry and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was trying to stay calm but she was scared, more scared than she had ever felt in her life. She slowly got to her feet and held her head up high.

"I stick my nose in your plans because I know what you're doing is wrong." Lily said. Then suddenly something happened Lily did not expect, he laughed. Lily had expected he would torture her or torture her but she never expected he would laugh.

"You think vermin like you deserve to be on the same level as us? Those who truly have the gift of magic."

"I am a witch." Lily said, she hadn't meant to say it out loud but the words had escaped from her.

"Ha! Some may believe that but I know better. You are nothing but a filthy Mudblood who is trying to taint the pure blood of our society." Voldemort said. "Now I am done speaking to you, if you are a witch, prove it." Without really thinking Lily through the first spell she could think of at him. Of course, not to her surprise Voldemort blocked the spell with ease. Before Lily could cast her next spell she was once again knocked to the ground where she felt her head crack on the sidewalk. She expected it to be over but she looked up to see Voldemort fighting someone else, they had black hair and glasses—_James_. Lily quickly scrambled to her feet, as James was able to temporarily disoriented Voldemort. He quickly ran over to her and the both ducked behind one the larger trees they had on the sidewalk.

"Go back to the flat." James said before he threw another curse in Voldemort's direction.

"God you can be so thick something." Lily said as she set another hex around the tree.

"So can you, think of yourself and get out."

"James we are not having this conversation now. I'm staying here no matter what you say or do so you might as well accept the fact—" Suddenly the tree they were using for some protection burst into flames. Lily grabbed James' forearm and pulled him back into one of the empty shops. Lily turned as they walked through the door and saw Voldemort was following them. Lily quickly scanned the shop and chose to duck down behind the check out desk. They both sat there, breathing as quietly as they could. They could here the door open as Voldemort stepped inside. The door was slammed shut behind him when the door opened once again and several others ran inside.

"My Lord, they Muggles are getting away, someone knew what out plan was!" This was Bellatrix, Lily could hear her breathing very heavily.

"I know Bellatrix, and I believe I know _who _was the one that overheard our plans." There was a moment of silence between the small group standing in the shop, when someone finally spoke.

"Why are you in here My Lord? Pardon my asking but the Aurors will be here soon and—"

"Ahh Severus, you may be wise and very capable but you still have much to learn. You see I am currently looking for the Mudblood who overheard our plans and Potter."

"Potters here?" Severus hissed. James quickly grabbed Lily's hand squeezing it tightly.

"Yes Severus, they are both actually hiding behind the check out counter right over there." Lily's eyes widened. She knew what was going to happen next. She was about pushed James away from her but it seemed he also knew what was going to happen. As they both rolled out on either side of the check out stand, Voldemort pointed his wand at it and it blew up. Lily curled up into a very small ball covering her head. She felt small and large chunks of debris bounce off of her.

As things began to become more peaceful Lily quickly shot up and ran over to James who was still on the floor. Suddenly a shied erupted between the to of them and suddenly she felt someone tugging very had onto her hair, hold her back. Lily opened her eyes and saw Voldemort and Snape standing on the side were James was so Lily assumed it was Bellatrix who was holding her back. Voldemort slowly started to move to James.

"You leave him alone!" Lily cried. Voldemort looked up at her and gave her an evil smile he quickly turned his back to her and laid a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Severus, why don't you do the honors?"

"NO! NO YOU CAN"T! PLEASE LEAVE HIM! PLEASE!" Lily had never felt more terrified in her life. She would rather face Voldemort a hundred time over than watch James suffer and die. "You can't kill him! Sev, please!" The words escaped Lily's lips before she could stop them. She hadn't called him Sev in years, and now it didn't feel right. Lily could feel the tears filling her eyes. Snape looked up at her with a cold and hard expression. Severus raised his wand and pointed it at James. Then Lily quickly realized something, they had made a mistake, Bellatrix was holding her hair, and she probably expected she had dropped her wand but she hadn't. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. She blasted Bellatrix back away from her and she used all of her might to bring down the shied between them, which also knock Voldemort and Snape on their backs.

"You foolish girl." He hissed. "You think you're so cleaver, just because my Death Eaters made a small mistake, you—"

"They didn't just make the mistake, you did too." Lily felt her lips curve into a small devious smile. She looked and saw Severus wasn't paying much attention to anything so she used this to her advantage. She pointed her wand at him and disarmed him. Snape was thrown back and Lily quickly caught his wand. She whipped around and pointed both at Bellatrix causing her to fly back even farther and Lily also caught her wand. She turned back and pointed all three at Voldemort.

"Leave." She said as she quickly walked in front of James. Once again he started laugh at her again. She didn't like the sound of that laugh, it sounded cold and hallow, and it made the hairs on her neck stand up.

"You think because you have defeated my Death Eaters that you can defeat me. The greatest most powerful wizard of all, versus and filthy little Mudblood." Volemort slowly began to circle around them. Lily could hear James stir but she knew if she let her guard down even for a moment he would kill both of them. They were probably as good as dead now but if there was even a same chance, she would take it. She wouldn't run away and leave James.

Lily watched as Voldemort slowly raised his wand at her, Lily's was already up but her hand was shaking violently. Voldemort gave a small evil grin before send a jet of green light at Lily. She dodged the first spell and jumped down to cover James. She tried to push him behind something to protect him but she wasn't strong enough.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily cried, but she hadn't done the non-verbal spell so Voldemort had more than enough time to put up a quick shield.

"Is that all you got girl. 'Expelliarmus'" He said, mimicking her. What good is that spell, it does nothing.

"Its better than your signature spell." Lily said through her teeth.

"It may be my signature but its no my favorite. I really do enjoy making people, suffer until they are begging to die, and the Cruciatus Curse is not the only way, observe…Legilimens." Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily, she didn't even get time to react, she wasn't even really sure what was happening to her. She was in her head, or Voldemort was, going through her memories.

There was the day Professor McGonagall came to her house and she got her letter. She remembered that being one of the best days of her life. She was then at the end of her third year, the first time she had been hexed in the hallway by Avery and Bellatrix, but this time when she turned to look back at them, Voldemort was standing there. She tried to fight him but he was so much stronger than she was.

She was then out by the lake during her fourth year at Hogwarts. She was sitting with Severus, she remembered this was one of the last pleasant moments they had had together. But this time when she looked up to talk to him, it was Voldemort that was next to her, not Severus. Lily screamed but he wouldn't stop. She was in her sixth year fighting with James, she remembered that was night she realized she really did have feels for him, but they weren't alone, in the background of all her memories, he was there, watching them, laughing at them, at her. She cried out, telling him to get out of her head but he wouldn't stop.

The next was the beginning of her Seventh year, the night her and James first kissed. _No! No! Anything but that memory! _Lily thought she didn't want to have that memory tainted with Voldemort! She tried to resist, she tried so hard shutting him out, when suddenly it all stopped. Lily felt like she could breathe again, she collapsed onto the floor. She heard a lot of commotion going on around her, suddenly someone was holding onto her trying to help her up. She looked up and saw it was James trying to help her to her feet.

"Come on we need to get out of here." They quickly grasped hands and started running out of the shop. The chaos in the streets had died down and many Ministry officials were there trying to clean up. "We can disapparate to my house, it'll be fine."

"No, James we shou—" But James had already grabbed her hand and Lily was feeling that same tightness and pulling, slowly the front of the Potter's house became visible. Lily noticed she had fallen to the ground; she looked up and saw James was curled up a few feet away from her. "James!" She quickly went over to him. "James, are you all right, James oh my—" Then Lily saw why James wouldn't stand. His entire right leg had been splinched. "JAMES!" She quickly laid him down on his back to get a look at his leg. She quickly ripping up James pants leg and saw the spinch ran up to right above his knee. "Its okay, its okay, don't worry, shhh, its okay." He let out a weak laugh and took a tight hold of her hand.

"Lily, I may not be able to see my leg, but you don't have to sugar cote it." James cringed and cried out in pain. Lily wanted to run into the house but she didn't want to just leave James outside alone, so she did the next best thing.

"HELP! PLEASE! HELP!"

"Lily, just go inside I'll be—"

"No, I am not leaving out here! Help! PLE—Mrs. Potter!" James' mother was running towards them.

"What happened, we just heard about what happened in London, what—Oh my god!" Mrs. Potter's hands flew to her mouth when she James' leg. She quickly pulled out her wand and conjured next to James. "Okay Lily I need you to help me. Grab his shoulders and help me put him on the stretcher." Lily used all of her strength to lift James. Once he was on the stretcher, Mrs. Potter used her wand to lead it into the house, the stairs and into James' bedroom. Once inside, Lily quickly went to James' desk and wrote a quick letter to Sirius and where they were.

"Can't we take him to St. Mungos?" Lily asked.

"No, he's to weak, I'll owl someone to come over I'll be right back. Just take thing"—She handed Lily a small vile—"Put a few drops of this on the open wounds, but not too much, I'll be back." Lily began to follow Mrs. Potter's orders, James appeared to be unconscious now, but he was still breathing very heavily. Lily felt his forehead and he was burning up. Lily quickly ran to the bathroom, grabbed and small towel and ran cold water over it. She then set it on James' forehead in hopes to cool him down. After Lily had finished putting the liquid from the vile on his wounds she went over and kneeled by his hands. She grabbed one of them tightly holding it close to her chest and she knew nothing in the world could convince her to let go.


	14. A Frightful Engagement

A Frightful Engagement

James had been feeling much better after a few days of rest. Lily had been helping him around the apartment and for the first few days he couldn't even walk. Lily then thought that he should just get crutches, which were used by Muggles when they had injured legs. Lily had to teach James how to use them which meant a lot of falling over on his part. Aurors had also come by to talk to Lily and James about what had happened that night on Halloween. There were about ten disappearances that night and four were found dead in the square.

Lily was also starting to have terrible nightmares. It had only been about a week since it happened. Lily had gone to bed late that night and she was having a hard time falling asleep. Once she did she entered a familiar dark dream, but there was something different about this dream. It felt so real.

Lily was walking down the halls of Hogwarts with Mary and Alice. She remembered this was during her fifth year at Hogwarts, the year was almost over and they were walking back from the Great Hall to go outside. They were all laughing at something one of them said, when suddenly everything went dark, this wasn't part of her memory; she wasn't even in the halls of Hogwarts anymore. She was in a forest, it could have been the forbidden forest but she wasn't sure, she had never gone that far in. She looked around and saw she was completely alone, and then she remembered, she had gone out this far with Severus, once during the beginning of their fifth year.

But this time Severus wasn't with her, someone else was. It was someone who had his back to her, the cloak was long and black, she didn't need to see his face to know it was Voldemort, she could feel it. He turned to face Lily, smiling at her. She tried to turn and run but she couldn't get away fast enough, when she was able to finally able to run, it wasn't very fast. Suddenly he appeared right in front of her, the shock caused her to fall backward. She tried to crawl away but he wrapped his cold, thin fingers sound her throat. He lifted her so high of the ground her feet couldn't touch the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die." Voldemort hissed. Suddenly her threw her away from him and she was thrown into one of the large trees. She quickly looked up and saw Voldemort's dark red eyes flying at her. Suddenly Lily felt herself being shaken and she thought someone was calling her name.

"Lily! Lily! Wake up!" Lily's eye snapped open and her body shot up. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, she saw she was in her room and James still had a tight grip on her shoulders. Once she realized there wasn't a reason to be scared she let her head rest on James' chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her hair. "What did you dream about?" James asked her.

"Remember how I told you he…he invaded my memories and…he was there? I've been having nightmares like that since...since it happened, he was in my head and I couldn't get him out! Everything I look back I see him there and I can't get him out." Suddenly she burst into tears. She buried her face in James' chest and he pulled her even closer to him. "I want him out! I hate feeling so weak!"

"Shhh, you're not weak, you're anything but Lily." James said soothingly. "You are one of the strongest, bravest, most amazing people I know." Lily pulled away and smiled up at his beautiful hazel eyes. She tilted her head and pressed her lips lightly on his. "He wouldn't be able to hurt you Lily, as long as I'm around I won't let him." The both laid back down into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Lily awoke the next morning feeling much better; she turned over on to her side and saw James wasn't there. She walked out to the living room expecting to see James and Sirius to be sitting on the couch or hearing them in the kitchen but the flat was silent. She walked into every room and saw that every room was empty; there was no note, nothing. She tried no to panic. They probably just went to the store. Lily sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, she kept away from the news so she turned on some Muggle TV show, she wasn't really sure what was going on not only because she had never really watch TV but also her mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking as to where James could possibly be, it was only 10am so he must have gotten up early and so he should be back soon. Soon minutes turned to hours and before Lily knew it, it was about 7:30pm and it was dark out. Lily was starting to get scared. They didn't have a phone to try and call someone, all the owls were out, she had no way to get hold of anyone. She quickly wrote out a letter to Alice so she could try and keep her mind on something else.

_Alice_

_I'm worried and I'm not sure if I really need to be. James has been gone all day, but I'm sure he's fine, I'm not one of those girlfriends that needs to know where there boyfriend is all the time, thats not me. Anyway how have you been, how's Frank? I think we are all waiting for you two to just get married already. But yah, I wonder where_

Lily stopped writing and crumpled up the paper she was writing. She threw it over her shoulder; she knew it didn't even make it near the trash bin. She ran her fingers through her, pushing it out of her eyes. Where could he be, if he was at his parents he would have told her, or his mum would have owled her, telling her to come over. Lily started going through the flat again looking to see if there was a note or something from him. Lily wasn't too worried about Sirius, he would often be out late and they would have no idea where he was but if he really needed help he would owl them, but James didn't. He would always let Lily know where he was and an estaminet as to when he would be back. Was she getting to clingy?

Lily was franticly walking around the flat with her wand out, she didn't know what to do, she wanted to leave and go find them, but what if they came back and she was gone. She thought about going back to sleep but she was too nervous to sleep. Suddenly she heard someone trying to unlock the door to the flat. Lily stood back and drew her wand. Whoever it was fiddled with the lock for a moment before it finally swung open. Without thinking Lily flicked her wand, casting the first spell that came to her head.

"Petrificum Totalous!" Lily shouted.

"Ahh!" The person quickly jumped to the side dropping a small box in from their hand. It took Lily a moment to realize the person was James. Lily quickly ran over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Oh my god! You're safe!" Lily felt James awkwardly wrap his arms around her.

"Its okay, its okay, I'm fine, why…are…are you crying? Lily what's wrong?" Lily looked up at him but she was still tightly gripping his forearms.

"You weren't here and I had no idea where you were or if something happened to you! I was so scared!" Lily once again started cry and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't think I needed to."

"Where were you!" Lily cried breaking away from him. "Where did you have to go where you were gone ALL day and you didn't feel the need to tell me where you were! Did you go with Sirius to some bar, did you meet someone, is that it!" Lily wasn't entirely sure what she was saying, she just for some reason starting feel angry.

"No I wasn't I was…I was out, getting…something." James said.

"Getting what?" Lily said throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"I can't tell you." James said quietly.

"What, do you not trust me? Is that it? What are you hiding James, I thought we were going to be honest with each other! What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything, I just…it's something I can't tell you right now."

"Why?"

"Can't we just drop it?" James said raising his voice.

"No we can't, where were you!"

"Getting you this!" James pulled out a small box and held it up to her. "I got this for you today, Sirius helped me pick it out. I didn't think it would take me all day, but I couldn't decide." James smiled as he opened up the box and smiled as he looked down at it. "I finally found one I was about to and pay when I saw this one, and it just screamed you. Its simple, but elegant and absolutely beautiful. Now, this defiantly isn't how I planned on doing this, I was hoping to take you a nice restaurant and hide it in your drink or something."

"What?"

"I saw it on a Muggle show, anyway, I guess with us things don't always go as planned but they somehow just work out, I mean I never ever really though you would go out with me, but I kept trying, I never planned that you agree to share this place with me but you did, and now I'm just hoping this is the one plan that works." James slowly walked over to Lily and got down on one knee. He turned the box and Lily's hand flew to her mouth. It was a ring, a small gold ring with a small but beautiful diamond on it. "Lily Evans, I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you. Then I feel even more in love with you when I really got to know you. Then, after your sisters wedding, I had to deal with the fact that I possibly might have to live without you, I've known for a long time that I've wanted to spend my entire life with you but, after that, its all I've been able to think about, so well…" James pulled the ring out of the box and held it up to her. "Lily Evens, will you marry me." Lily stared at him with her mouth open, she couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe. She quickly started nodded at him while the biggest smile spread across her face.

"Yes, yes, yes! Yes!" Lily held out her left hand as James slipped the ring onto her finger. She flung her arms around him and they both feel to the floor laughing. Lily was smiling so hard she felt her face might explode, she wasn't sure if she had ever felt so happy. She quickly rolled off of him and sat up and stared at her left hand, the hand that now had a ring on it, an engagement ring from James! Lily screamed and flung her arms around him again. "I love you so much!" She cried. "I can't believe it, I'm engaged, to you! This is…I've never felt this good!"

"You feel good, I'm literally marrying the girl of my dreams, how many blokes can say that?" James said with a giant grin. Suddenly the door of there flat opened and a very confused Sirius looking down at them.

"Ummm, do you two need me to leave?" Sirius said with a smile. Lily brushed a stand of hair out of her face and when she did Sirius eyes suddenly lit up, he looked over at James. "You asked, already?". Sirius gaped.

"Ummm, well yah." James said. His hadn't shot to his hair and started making it sticking it up in all direction. His face was turning as red as a tomato, Lily was about to laugh but she was sure she looked just as red and ridiculous. James quickly got to his feet and then helped up Lily.

"Blimy, I thought you'd be able to wait a bit longer."

"Yah, I didn't really have a choose there." James said as he placed an arm around Lily.

"OHH FINALLY!" Sirius quickly ran over and tightly hugged both of them. Suddenly there was a loud crack in the kitchen.

"What did I say about appara—Ohh hello Remus!" Lily said, she ran over and hugged him. She pulled away and smiled at him. Remus smiled back but she could tell he was a little confused.

"What's the occasion?" Remus asked looked at over at James and Sirius.

"Well Lily and I sort of…well…."

"Oh goodness, you can really drone on can't you?" Lily said, Lily smiled at Remus and held up her left hand. At first Remus was a little confused but then he broke into a large smile.

"James had mentioned it but I didn't know he was going to ask you so soon." Lily turned back to face James.

"How many people did you tell?" Lily asked. "Was I really the last one to find out about this?"

"I only told Remus, Sirius, Peter, and my parents."

"Speaking of Peter, where is he?" Lily said walking over to stand by James. "I haven't seen him a while."

"Same with us, we've only had drinks with him at Hogsmead like once or twice over the past few weeks. We keep owling him but he's always busy." Sirius walked over towards the couch and sat down. "Ohh Moony, do you want to be a dear and get me some food from the kitchen?"

"I'm the guest, shouldn't you be getting me something."

"Ahh but I'm already sitting down."

"Well so am I."

"No your—" Like a flash of light Remus jumped over the couch and quickly sat down next to Sirius. Remus looked over and smiled at Sirius. "You're an…arrogant toerag."

"I feel like I've heard that insult before." James said as he pulled Lily closer to him. Suddenly there were two loud cracks in the kitchen, which caused Lily to jump. She quickly turned her head, she looked and saw Alice and Mary running into the living room. Once they saw everyone, they quickly tried to hide the smiles on their faces.

"Oh, hello Lily, James, anything new happening?" Alice said with a seemingly innocent smile. Lily turned to look at the boys.

"How many people did you tell?"

"Well, Frank hear from Sirius and he told me and then I told Mary, so I'm sure almost everyone knows by now." Alice said with a smile. Alice and Mary both ran over and quickly hugged Lily and James. "We're so happy for you, we knew this would happen eventually, we just weren't sure when. I mean I've known since we were in like what, our third year?" Lily stood there with James' arm around her looking at all of her friends feeling like not even a dementor could make her feel unhappy.


	15. The Order

The Order

The day after Lily had gotten engaged, she and James went over to her parent's house to tell them the news. Lily's mum burst into tears of joy and started talking about plans for the wedding. Lily knew she wanted to have the wedding soon, something small and simple. She and James set the date for December 10th. Neither one was really happy about having it in the winter but they didn't want to wait to long. They didn't have too much time to plan; they only had about a month to get everything together. While Lily was sitting next to James looking through some Muggle wedding magazines her mother had given her, two owls flew in through their window and each dropped a letter into their laps.

They looked at each other and quickly opened it, before they even had a chance to read theirs, a third owl came flying in and did one quick swoop into Sirius' bedroom. Lily laughed as Sirius shrieked as the bird flew into his room. He quickly ran out of the room and looked at James and Lily.

"Bloody bird." He said as he walked over and sat in the armchair.

"Yah, we got one too." James said holding up his letter.

"Who do you think its—" Lily quickly looked and began to read her letter silently.

_Ms Evens_

_Please come to the Hogshead, on the evening on November 9th at 6pm. Please do not speak of this to anyone, more information will be given when you arrive,_

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Lily reread the letter several time before it really set in. She looked up at James and Sirius and they were all looking from their own letters to one another. Lily quickly grabbed an empty jar from the kitchen and threw her letter into it. She pointed her wand at it and the letter started burning. James and Sirius quickly put their letters in as well. They quickly looked awkwardly at each other; Lily quickly got up and went to get some food in the kitchen. She walked back out with a glass of water for the three of them. They awkwardly sat there looking at each other.

"So, what do you think he want to meet with us about?" James said.

"Don't know. I mean, remember when we were at the hospital he said he would be in touch, but why?"

"Well, we'll see what this is all about tomorrow. Maybe there were more people that go the letter." Sirius said.

"Yah, we'll just have to wait."

The day passed slowly and uneventful, as did the rest of the next day. The three of them didn't do too much because they were anticipating tonight. They left around 5:45 that night, they apparated right outside the village. The three of them quickly and quietly walked over to the Hogshead. Once inside the were a little surprised to see it completely empty, they heard footsteps coming towards the front then Madam Romserta appeared behind the bar. She looked over and smiled at them.

"You can head to the back." She said gesturing towards a door to the left. The three looked at each other and slowly walked through the door. Lily walked in first followed by James then Sirius, they looked and saw the room was also empty, minus several chairs that were placed in a semi circle around the room. Lily grabbed James' arm and looked down at his watch, it was about ten to six and no one was here. Lily walked towards the back of the room and sat down, James and Sirius followed and sat down as well.

After a few moments, others slowly started to walk into the room. Alice and Frank got there first, and then Remus, Peter and Hagrid followed. Once more and more people started come they all began talking and catching up, everyone was asking Lily and James about the wedding and James, Sirius and Remus were pestering Peter about where he's been. A small man by the name of Mundunges Fletcher came in with two men known as Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, both med were Aurors and apparently really good ones.

As 6o'clock drew closer many more people started arriving. People like Edgar Bone, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Measows, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, and Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Once everyone had settled in Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and a man who looked very much like Dumbledore walked into the room. He raised a hand and everyone in the room stopped talking immediately.

"Welcome." Dumbledore said, "You all received my letter yesterday so I know many of you must be wondering why you are all here. I have chosen each of you for a very specific reason and for a very specific purpose, to bring down Lord Voldemort." There were a few people that shuttered as Dumbledore said his name. "I believe many of you feel that while the Ministry is trying to control these horrible events that are occurring, it is not doing much good. So I would like to create something, a secret society, whose soul purpose is to bring down Lord Voldemort. If you would like to join, you may come and sign your name, if not, there will be no hard feelings if you decide to leave." The entire room was completely silent as Dumbledore finished speaking. Part of Lily was completely surpassed that Dumbledore wanted to do this, but then again, what else could it have been. Slowly, Alice began to raise her hand.

"Ummm, Professor? What kind of things will we be doing?"

"We will be keeping watch on those that are in danger and also trying to figure out their plans. Its better to be on the same page as Voldemort rather than a step behind them.". Dumbledore said. "Now, there is some parchment here, no please write your name and the form your Patronus takes."

"Why do we need to write down what our Patronus is?" Fabin asked.

"It will be another way of identifying yourself and it will be a way of communicating with others in the Order." Everyone sat down looking around at everyone else in the room. Lily slowly stood up and began walking towards the front of the room. She picked up the quill and put down her name and her Patronus. She stood up saw Dumbledore was smiling at her.

"Thank you Lily." He whispered. As Lily walked back to her seat, everyone started getting up and writing their names down. Once everyone sat down Dumbledore smiled at all of them. "Thank you, all of you. I will keep in touch with all of you about each of your tasks. Farewell." With that Dumbledore walked out of the door followed by McGonnagal and his brother. Soon everyone was exchanging hushed whistlers with one another while other got up and quickly left the room. It seemed that Lily, James, Sirus and Remus were the only ones not speaking. After a few moments Lily grabbed James hand and stood up.

"Do you want to head back?" Lily asked them. The three boys nodded and stood up. "Peter, did you want to come back with us? James' mum just dropped of some trays of food." Peter looked at them nervously then slowly nodded.

"I...I can't stay too long." He said quietly. "I haven to be...somewhere."

"What, do you have a date Peter?" James said teasingly.

"No," Peter said as the walked outside. "My...my mum wanted me to come by."

"Oh Wormtail you are a terrible lair." Sirius said as he clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder, Peter jumped nervously and looked around that them. Once they came close to the outside of the village, the five of them disaparated into an alley next to their flat. Lily looked around and saw only James as standing with her.

"They went strait to the flat didn't they?" Lily said.

"Must've." James said as they rounded the corner.

"You know, Muggles are going to start getting suspicious if they keep hearing a cracking sound from out flat". Lily said as she and James walked into the elevator. As the door opened, an older woman was standing there and jumped back at the sight of them. She started at them nervously as she quickly walked into the elevator S they walked out. The two exchanged confused glances and walked into the apartment.

"You three should have just come strait up, you know its easier." Sirius said.

"Three? It's just Lily and me Siruus." James said.

"Then where'd Pete get off to?" Sirius said.

"Maybe he though of the wrong place." Remus said.

"I don't think so," James said. "He's been her twice before, plus if he really wasn't sure he would have just asked us, or he would have just done side along apparation." Lily looked and saw the three boys looked concerned about their friend, and then James quickly ran to his room. After a few minutes he came back out with his owl on his arm and a letter in his hand. He attached the letter to the owl's leg and let it fly out the window.

"Maybe he's just at home." James said hopefully. He walked over to the couch and sat down, Lily slowly walked and hopped over the couch and sat next to him.

"It's getting late, I should probably go." Remus said gloomily.

"Hey Remus, where re you living right now?" Lily asked.

"Ohh, umm just as little place." He said quietly.

"Yah but where?" Lily said. Before Lily could get an answer out of him there was a loud crack and he was gone. Lily leaned her head onto James' shoulder. "Is it wrong for me to be worried about him?" Lily said.

"No, we do, all the time." Sirius said as he sat down in the armchair.

"He just...always seems so sad and lonely." She said sadly.

"He's been that way since we've known him, when we found out he was a werewolf, if sort of made sense. He just doesn't feel like he should be happy." They all sat there, thinking about Remus when three owls flew in a dropped letters onto the coffee table. The looked at each other and quickly grabbed their letters, Lily quickly opened hers and began to read it.

_Ms. Evans_

_I am so happy you have decided to join us. You first assignment will be to be a watch of the home of The Minister of Magic. Mr. Lupin will join you, we may add and third person to your party in the future, you will take watch between 6pm and 1am. You will relieve Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Fabion Pewertt then Ms Meadows and Mr. Gidion Pewertt will take your place. You will begin tomorrow tonight; the location will be given to you tomorrow._

_Best Of Luck_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S You should create security questions with those you live with as well as with those you will be spending a lot of your time with. Make sure you change the question every few weeks incase someone learns about it._

Lily reread her letter until she had it memorized. She quickly walked to the kitchen and grabbed the same jar they used to burn the last letters. Lily wasn't sure if Dumbledore wanted them to burn their letters but if burning them help keep Voldemort from knowing about them, then she would do it. She quickly through he letter in and James and Sirius did the same. With a flick of her wand the letters slowly began to burn.

"What do you have to do?" James asked her.

"Keep watch with Remus on the Minister's house. What about you guys?" James and Sirius looked and smiled up at each other.

"Dumbledore is going to be giving us information and names of Ministry people he believes are spy's for Voldemort." Sirius said. "We should also create questions for each other."

"You two create your question first, I'll leave."

"No, you can stay," James, said.

"Yah, I mean I don't see why not." Sirius said. Lily looked at them nervously and slowly sat back down. "Alright, my question for you...oh! When was the one time you slugged me?" Sirius said with a smile. James' face slowly started turn bright red.

"During our fourth year right when the term started, right before we were going to walk into the Great Hall." James said quickly.

"And what did I say?" Sirius said cheerily.

"You notice how Lily had...had filled out over the summer and you...you wanted to take her to the broom closet of the 3rd floor." Sirius burst out laughing, he almost fell out of his chair. Lily looked wide-eyed back and forth between them. "Anyway," James quickly said before Lily could say anything. "Who's idea was it to finally create the Marauder's Map?" James said.

"It was mine, after I heard the teachers using the term Marauder's to describe us." Sirius then turned to Lily and smiles at her; she sat up little straighter and looked at him with a confused face. "When we were in our sixth year and you were talking to me in the 1st floor girls bathroom, what did I say to you?"

"Trick question, you couldn't talk cause you were a dog."

"Why were you guys in the 1st floor girls bathroom?" James asked

"Wasn't my ide, Sirius followed me, he...he saw I had been crying and wanted to see if I was okay." Lily explained. "Okay, at the end of our fifth year, on the train ride home, what did I say to you when you ran into the perfects compartment."

" 'I don't care if you're hiding from a girl or what but if you don't leave in the next 2 seconds to will throw you out of this window.' ". This time James broke out into a fit of laughter. Lily looked over at James and rolled her eyes at him. Sirius quickly stood up and started walking to his room.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Well, I don't want to be here when you two use your sexual history as questions." Before either of them could respond, Sirius quickly walked into his room and shut the door. James looked at Lily and took hold of her hand.

"I honestly can't think of anything." James said with a laugh.

"Let's see, oh I have one, what did you say to me when you woke up in the hospital wing after that Quidditch game and you saw me there?" A small smile broke out across James face as he remembered that moment.

"If this turns out to be a dream I'm gonna keep knocking myself out just so I can be with you."

"Cheesiest line you ever said to me." Lily said with a small smile. "Alright, your turn."

"What was the first thing your sister said to me?"

" 'I can't believe your one of them! You don't look like a freak, but then again, some of you blend in so well.' " James said in her sister shrill voice. At first Lily laughed at James' interpretation of her sister, but then Lily started to remember all the things her sister had said to her. Lily was quiet and looked down at her hands, James took her hands and squeezed them tightly together.

"I'm sorry."

"No, its my fault, I picked the question." They sat there for a moment in silence. James opened his mouth to speak when the heard the door to Sirius' room open. They both turned and saw Sirius slowly creepy past them.

"Sorry if I interrupted a moment but I needed to get something to eat." He quickly raced to the kitchen, there was noise coming from the kitchen as Sirius fumbled through the cabinets. Sirius finally immerged from the kitchen with several bags; he looked like a small animal looking for cover. He looked back over at them, smiled and quickly walked back into his room. Lily and James burst out laughing as Sirius closed the door, after they were finally able to calm down, James looked at Lily.

"Maybe we should start looking for our own place." James said.

"I take no personal offense to that and I also agree whole heartedly." Sirius cried from his room. Lily laughed as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"We can start looking tomorrow." James smiled and slowly started wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her. She pulled him closer as she placed her arms around him. They broke away and looked up at one another, James eyes flickered to their bedroom. Lily smiled as she took his hand and they walked into their room and quickly shut the door.


	16. First Watch

First Watch

Lily allowed herself to sleep in the next morning since she knew she would be rested for tonight. She knew she would be heading over early so she could talk to Frank and Fabin before her shift started. James and Sirius had to be up slightly early the next morning. James didn't say specifics but it seemed that they were going to be tailing those suspected of being spies and trying to figure what there plans where. James was going to talk to Dumbledore about getting a low level job at the Ministry, he didn't want to but it might be easier to do his job well.

Lily met up with Alice from lunch in Diagon Alley. The two girls went into Flourish and Blotts to pick up some new books before going into the city to eat. They chose a small Italian restaurant that Alice had been to with Frank several times. Once they sat down, Alice looked like she was about to burst.

"Alice, what is it?" Lily asked right before she took a sip of her water.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone alright."

"Okay, okay, what is it?"

"Frank and I are going to elope after his shift tonight!" Alice started jumped in her seat with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Alice I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thank Lily, I do t think our parents are too happy about it, but neither one of us wants a big wedding or even a wedding at all. I'm a little worried about what his mother will say, even today she frightens me a little."

"Yah, I get that from her too." Lily remembered she had met Frank's mother on the platform at the end of their third year. She could understand why Alice might still be scared of Frank's mum, Frank was a little scared of her too.

"So, have you and James made plans for the big day?" Alice asked.

"Yah, we pretty much have everything planned out, now we just have to send out invites."

"Well I'm so happy for both of you, I've known since out fourth year you two would be getting married."

"What? Why? I couldn't stand him!"

"Sure, that's what you though but everyone knew it, you liked him, deep down you did. If James really had thought you didn't have feels for you he wouldn't have wasted his time. I think James knows a lost cause when he sees one.". Alice said with a smile.

"Yah, I guess. I can't wait though, I really hope you all have as much fun as I will."

"You all? You mean I'm invited?"

"Of course I do, we've been friends for years, why would I—oh hello." Lily and Alice looked up and saw a man who appeared to be there waiter was standing beside their table.

"Hello ladies, my name is Mark and I will be your server this afternoon. Can I start you out with something to drink?"

"I'm fine with water.". Lily said.

"Same here, and I think we're ready to order our food, Lily?"

Alice and Lily were there for about another hour before the chose to leave. They did a little window-shopping before they went their separate ways. Lily looked at her watch and saw it was about 4pm, she wanted to get home and eat before she went to watch the Minister's house. She walked in a saw James sitting down in the couch reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey there." James said as he stood up and walked over to embrace Lily.

"Hi." She stood on her toes and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled up at him. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful, you?"

"Well, I went to lunch with Alice and I did a little window shopping, and then I came back here to make some dinner. I was planning on making some pasta, did you want some?"

"Would I ever pass up food?" James said with a smile.

"I'd like some too." Sirius said as he poked his head out of his room.

"Oh, that reminds me, flats, I think I found one." The two of them walked into the kitchen and Lily started preparing dinner. "I was walking back home when I stopped by the Leaky Cauldron for a drink when I found this building about a block away, it nice, it pretty quiet neighborhood, and based on the pictures they looked very nice. We would go tomorrow and look at them."

"All right, I don't see why not.". Lily took two one pound boxes of pasta and poured it into the boiling pot of water, Lily pulled out her wand, flicked it at the wooden spoon so it would stir itself. "Oh, I'm not supposed to say anything, but," Lily looked around as if someone might be hiding around. "Alice and Frank are going to elope tonight." She whispered.

"Oh that's great! Been waiting for them to make it official."

"I think we all have." Lily said as she jumped up onto one of the counters. After a few minutes the pasta was done, Lily brought it out along with a small bowl of graded cheese. The moment Lily walked out of the kitchen Sirius jumped out of his room and ran to the table. Around 5:15pm an owl flew in and dropped a letter into Lily's lap, she opened it and saw it was the address of the Minister. Lily quickly threw it into the air, pointed her wand at it and the letter burst into flames. By the time it reached the ground it was nothing but s small pill of ashes. At 5:50, Lily quickly said goodbye to James and Sirius and apparated to the street the Minister live at. It was a small house and looked like the kind of neighborhood Petunia would live in. Lily walked up the house and knocked on the door, after a few moments the door slowly creaked opened and Lily saw Frank standing in the door way.

"Come in quick.". Like quick walked into the house as Frank shut the door behind her. "Next time, you should just apparate into the house."

"Will do, where's Remus?".

"In the living room with the Minister and Fabin."

"Oh all right, oh and Alice told me the news, congrates.". Lily said quietly.

"Ohhh, well, thanks." Frank said sheepishly. The two of them walked out to the living room to find Remus, Fabin and the Minister sitting down, talking. The three looked over at the sound of them walking into the room. "Minister, this is Lily Evans, she will be on watch with Remus tonight."

"Ah yes, welcome Lily, I am very grateful for this." The Minister said as he shook Lily's hand.

"Its no trouble at all sir."

"Well, I'm going to head upstairs, my wife is already up there, you two make yourselves comfortable, good night." The Minister walked past them and headed up the stairs to the second story of the house.

"All right, as far as we know we aren't expecting an attack on the house, not yet. There are rumors that Voldemort will try and kill the Minister and make one of his top spies in the Ministry the Minister of Magic. I've already explained this to the Minister himself so he is fully informed. Now do you two have any questions?" Both Lily and Remus shook their heads. "Alright." Fabin said. "Check outside as often as you can and make sure all doors and windows are bolted and that the protective enchantments are still intact. Most of the time I think you will be able to stay in the living room, you can see most exists from here. All right, well, good luck." And with two quick cracks they were gone. Lily and Remus looked at each then quickly walked to opposite ends of the house to check out each side. Once they had done a once over of the house they walked back to the living room and sat down on the couches.

Lily felt like she was back at Hogwarts again. She remembered doing her patrols with Remus and she had rather enjoyed them. They sat there is a slightly awkward silence for a few moments before Remus finally spoke.

"Have you guys started planning the wedding?" Remus asked shyly.

"Yes," Lily said with a smile. "Most things are planned, but a few details." They sat there and resumed the same awkward silence. "Remus," Lily finally side. "Where are you living, I mean you didn't answer back when I asked you, is there a reason or…"

"Its fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"I'm your friend Remus, of course I worry about you. You sound just like James; you don't feel that you need to be worried about. Remus, where are you staying?"

"No where." He said quietly.

"What do you—"

"No where, I've been looking for places put no one will allow someone like me to live with them, even Muggles know I'm…different. Then during the full moon, I just apparate to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest." Lily looked at him with a blank expression.

"You know you are always welcome to stay—"

"I'm grateful for your hospitality Lily, but I don't need it, I can take care of myself."

"Remus, you have no where to live! James has been telling me too, you don't want them there anymore when you transform. Why are you pushing us away? We just want to help—"

"I don't need your help." Remus said calmly. "People won't offer a place to live for someone like me, I can't get a job, my life may be a sad story Lily but I don't need anyone's help, and I don't need your pity."

"Remus, its okay to ask for help, everyone needs it, now I'm going to make a deal with you. Either I tell James and Sirius and they will _force _you to stay with us, or you can come willingly, and talk to Sirius, we're all planning on getting out own places now, I'm sure he would be—"

"Maybe, I'll stay with you for now, but don't—" Suddenly Remus sat up very quickly; he looked around Lily towards one of the kitchen windows. "I think I just saw someone outside." The two of them quickly stood up and walked towards the window, Lily squinted her eyes when she thought she saw a hooded figure run towards the front of the house. Lily quickly ran towards the front of the door, undid the locks and opened the door slowly. If the enchantments were still up, only those within the 'enchantment bubble' would be able to see her. Her eyes widened as she saw a hooded figure walk around the perimeter of the enchantments, when he lowered his hood Lily saw it was Severus. She watched him as he paced back and forth starting at the house. He lifted his hand as if her were going to try and stick out his hand up he quickly pulled away and with a crack, he was gone. Lily quickly walked back inside and saw Remus standing there looking at her.

"It was Snape, I don't think anyone else is when him. I think he was just here to make sure the enchantments were up." Lily said. She walked back towards the back on the house again and looked out the sliding glass door. She turned and looked at Remus who was standing in the doorway facing the living room. Lily sat back down but she kept her eyes and ears open. The rest of the evening past uneventfully, at about fifteen minutes to 1am, their relief finally arrived. Lily and Remus aparated back to the flat, Lily was surprised to see James and Sirius still awake on the couches.

"Hey you two." James said as he stood up. He walked over to Lily and gave her a quick kiss hello. She slowly pulled away from him and smiled up at him.

"Remus is going to stay with us." She said.

"Yahhh Moony!" Sirius ran over and hugged Remus, almost knocking him over.

"Its not for—" Lily shot a look over at him and he quickly stopped. "I'll stay as long as you let me." He said quietly.

"You know you can stay her whenever you want Moony." James said as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I can get some extra blankets for the couch, Lil, you should probably get to bed, you look exhausted."

"All right, now don't be too noisy you three." She said pointing at all of them. She walking into her room and closed the door. She quickly changed clothes and crawled into bed. She pulled the blankets up the ears and closed her eyes. She lay there for a while just thinking about everything. As she was about to fall asleep she heard James walk into the room and climbed into bed. She felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist as she drifted off to sleep.

**I didn't want to go into too much detail about Lily putting together the wedding, sorry if you didn't want me to skip over it, but I didn't really feel it was necessary, but you'll all be surprised just like the rest of the guest **


	17. Close Call

Close Call

About two weeks passed by and finally both Lily and James, and, Remus and Sirius had found flats. Lily and James picked one in a more residential area so they weren't in the city anymore. Sirius and Remus were still in the city, a little more on the outskirts but still within walking distance of shops and such. Remus was still a reluctant about living with Sirius but he knew Lily wouldn't allow him to go off on his own. If he tried she would track him down and find him and make him live with them. Remus also started tell Sirius, James, and Peter to come out during the full moon again with him, they had even started seeing Peter even more now. Things appeared to be moving forward, everything was working out.

Lily had sent out invitations for the wedding. Everyone accepted the invitation except for Petunia. She wrote in a letter to Lily saying she didn't want to be around any more freaks. Lily had expected this but she was still a little hurt by it. She was happy her parents were able to come as well. They had about a week more and they would be married, Lily was so excited, it was all she was able to think about now. Even during her watch she had to force herself not focus on the task at hand, not worry about whether she was going to gain ten pounds the night before her wedding and then not fit into her dress.

Finally three more day, Lily was more than excited for this. She couldn't even sit still. She and James were always just awkwardly smiling at each other every time they were together in their flat. They loved that place, James loved it over more because there was no one to interrupt them, they were completely alone. They weren't able to spend as much time as they wanted to together. James and Sirius finally had some more leads about spies in the Ministry, one being Lucious Malfoy. When James wasn't sleeping, eating or with Lily he was watching Malfoy and Sirius would help him as well. The two of them were a great team.

Lily was up with Remus doing her watch again, it was almost midnight and in an hour they would get to go back home. Lily was starting to feel tired. She had been watching this house with Remus for over a month and nothing had happened yet, other than the time Snape had come to the house. Lily didn't expect that something would happen tonight but she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong, she had felt it since she had walked into the house.

They were doing a quickly route check when they heard several cracks outside the house. The peaked out of the window and saw about ten masked and hooded figures standing in front of the house. They all slowly raised there wands and at the small time shot at the house. As the spells hit the wall of enchantments the whole house shook and the sound reverberated through the house. The Minister and his wife quickly ran down stairs to see what the noise was.

"They're here, someone's—" Lily was knocked to her feet as the wall was hit once again. "You need to leave, now." The Minister nodded and grabbed his wife's hand, then with a crack they were gone, as they left a familiar chill fell over the house. Anti-apparation charm, Lily remembered how it felt and she grew very afraid. Lily grabbed Remus arm and pulled him into the living room. She quickly touched her wand to her neck.

"They're here, the Minister is safe, we sent him off. Send help." Lily pointed her wand out and a silver doe erupted from her wand and ran out into the night.

"Who'd you send it to?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore. Should I send another to James?"

"I would." he said as he turned and looked out into the backyard. Lily turned and saw five or six more Death Eaters standing there starting at then. Lily could see the wall of enchantments disintegrating around the house, she knew in a few minutes they would be able to get into the house and she and Remus would be killed. Lily and Remus turned their backs towards one another and faced opposite directions of each other. Lily faced the front door while Remus faced the back, both wands at the ready. Lily could feel her entire body shaking at the thought of the Death Eaters breaking down the door.

She knew help would come she was just worried it would come a moment too late. She tightly gripped Remus' hand and closed her eyes.

"You're a great man Remus, and no matter what you or anyone else thinks, you deserve the best." Lily felt him squeeze her hand back.

"Without you, James, Sirius and Peter, I don't know what my life would have been like, but I can guess it would have been pretty miserable." Lily let go of his hand and steadied herself. She heard people around the house cheering and she assumed the wall was down. Suddenly, the front door burst open and Lily heard the sliding glass door shatter behind her. Lily was throwing up shields more often than sending hexes and spells. She was able to stun and disarm several Death Eaters and created a path for them to the stairs. She grabbed Remus arm and the two quickly ran up the stairs into the master bedroom. Lily quickly set several charms on the door and ran toward the window she looked out behind the house and didn't see anyone coming but she could hear them all downstairs. She quickly tapped her wand to the side of her neck.

"We're trapped and we can't get out. Come quickly…I love you." Lily whispered. She flickered her wand and once again her silver doe appeared and ran off. Lily sat down on the bed and looked at her hands, she hated being trapped in this room but she knew she had a better chance in here than out there. Remus walked over and sat next to her, they both jumped up as there was a bang on the door. The two of them stood and pointed their wands at the door, Lily' hand was shaking.

"Wait, come on." Remus grabbed Lily's hand and led her behind the bed, the two ducked down behind the bed. She sat down then quickly peeked her head over, as there was another bang at the door. "Your enchantments on the door are working pretty well." Remus said.

"Thanks, but I don't think they'll hold for much longer. I wish the last charms I ever preformed we a little more powerful."

"They won't be the last ones Lily, help will come."

"I'm not getting my hopes up. God and I was getting married in three days!" She said. "And look at me, hiding behind a bed from a house full of Death Eaters that are about to break down the door." Remus gripped her hand and looked at her.

"Lily, we will get out of this, we'll be okay." Suddenly, they heard the door being blasted off of its hinges. The two of them looked at each other and each let out a weak smile. Then they both quickly whipped around and started sending spells at the Death Eaters as they walked through the door.

"Flipendo!"

"Incarcerous!" Lily heard Remus cry out as she saw he was tightly rapped in robbed that were growing tighter and tighter. She quickly touched her wand to ropes that were slowly growing tighter and after a moment the disintegrated into ash. The two of them quickly stood put and went back to shooting spells at those coming through the doors. After what seemed like hours, she heard some people move away from the door and head down the stairs. Lily sat up only to be hit square in the face by a spell. She feel back and hit her head against the wall behind her, she opened her eyes but she couldn't see anything. She rubbed her eyes and shook her eyes but she still couldn't see; everything was just one mixed blur of dark and light. Lily reached her hand out, groping in the dark for something to grab onto.

"Remus?"

"Lily, I'm right here what is it?"

"I…I can't see, what's happening?"

"They're moving downstairs, but they're still a few up—" She felt Remus flinch as a spell was cast, then she heard him crying out in pain.

"Remus what is it?"

"Ohh is the little Mudblood blind?" She heard a man say.

"You must have hit him Wilkes, and I'll take that." Lily heard someone walk towards her and grab her wand from her hand. She gripped it tightly trying with all her might not to let go when the man suddenly stopped.

"Get away from her. _Stupefy_!" Lily heard the man being knocked out the window; Remus grabbed her arm and brought her head down to the floor. She heard spells being cast and things exploding all around her. Finally after a few moments it all stopped and everything was silent. Lily slowly sat up and stretched out her hand.

"Remus? Someone?"

"We're here." She recognized the voice immediately. James had come, he had come for her. She smiled and quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Come on, I need to get you out of here." He pulled her onto her feet and quickly began leading her, she wasn't sure where. Suddenly Lily tripped and fell over she reached out and tried to grab onto something when she finally found a hand. "Remus, what's wrong with her?" James asked, Lily could hear the frustration and fear in his voice

"She was hit, she been temporarily blinded, the spell hit her right in the face so I'm not sure how long it was last."

"All right then." Lily suddenly felt herself being lifted off her feet and into James arms, and this time she didn't protest. Instead she clung even closer to him, burying her face in his chest. As they walked Lily heard the sounds of fighting going on all around her. She recognized many of the voice, she wanted to stay and help but she would be more of a burden than help to anyone. Suddenly she was falling back, she heard a loud thud as James and she hit the floor. She quickly tried to find her way around but she couldn't. She felt someone grab her hair and drag her over glass, she cried out in pain she the glass sunk into her skin.

"Let me go!" Lily felt the person let go of her; she felt around and assumed she was in the backyard of the house because se was on the grass.

"Apparate now!" The man said in a hush whisper.

"What? Who are you I can't—"

"You can apparate, now go!" Lily couldn't understand the person, she couldn't even tell who it was. She slowly started to stand and faced in the direction she assumed the person was standing.

"I'm not leaving my friends behind," with that she carefully walked back inside and stood in the doorway. She closed her eyes and tried to hear her way around the room. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and there was a familiar tightness and pulling sensation happening all around her. As quickly as it had happened it stopped, she fell to the floor as she felt she was able to breath again.

"Lily, its me, we're back at our flat every things fine." Lily was about to try and find his hand but she quickly retracted it.

"What happened last time you visited my house that made Petunia never want to see you again, or more than she already did?" She James let out a long sign.

"I walked into the bathroom when someone was talking a shower and I thought it was you and I was just in my boxers brushing my teeth when…when I hear you sister scream as she stepped out of the shower."

"Had to make sure." Lily said as he helped her up. "Wait, you need to do me now."

"But—"

"James, you need to make this a habit."

"Okay, okay, ummm how did we meet?"

"That's too easy Severus was there, you could be him." Lily said. "Try again."

"Alright, alright, ummm, on our first day of potions I passed you a note, what did it say?"

"It said your name was James Potter and you told me I were the prettiest girl you had ever seen, and you wanted me to help you with the essay about the living death that was due the next day." Lily heard James let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, there, that wasn't so hard, now help me to the kitchen, I want to get something to eat." James put an arm around her and the two slowly walked into the kitchen, he lead Lily to one the chairs. "What happened, I mean when you got there and then, everything after since I couldn't see."

"Well, I got your message at Sirius', and we got there right as others were arriving. We saw the door was broken in and…we didn't know what to expect, I mean there were only the two of you, we didn't…anyway, we saw most of them were trying to get upstairs so we tried to get them away and bring them to the first floor. We assumed you or the Minister might be in there." James paused for a moment as he set something down in front of Lily, Lily reached out her hand a felt it was just a sandwich. "Then once I was able to get upstairs I saw one of them trying to take your wand and then you know that whole part, then when we got down stairs someone knocked me over and the next thing I know you weren't there, where did you go?" Lily heard James sit down next to next to her and felt his warm fingers wrap around hers.

"Well, someone dragged me outside and told to apparate away and then you found me and here we are." She said, at the moment she was now aware of the small and large cuts on her body after being dragged over the small poll of broken glass. Lily took of her sweater and let out a small cry of pain as the cut made contact with the cool air. James quickly walked over to her to see what was wrong. Without saying a word her ran towards the bathroom and then came running back. He lifted her shirt over her heard and began to drop some kind of liquid onto her wounds. It would sting for only a moment then it would feel fine. After about a half an hour of them he was finally done. He kissed her on the forehead and tightly squeezed her.

"Better?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yah, and now I think I would like to get some sleep."

"Yah, alright, come on." Before Lily could say anything James picked her up once again and carried her to their room. Lily could have walked to their room but she didn't complain she didn't really feel like walking or doing anything for that matter. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep. James set her down and then placed some clothes into her hands. She was able to get dressed easily; she was about to get into bed when she heard James let out a small chuckle. She turned to face his general direction.

"What?"

"Well, your shirt is on backwards."

"That's it?" Lily said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yah, that's it." James said as he laid an arm around her waist. Lily was to lazy to fix the shirt she was wearing, she didn't even really care, she couldn't see it. She quickly got under the covers and set her head onto her pillow. She laid on her back and closed her eyes. She wanted to fall asleep, but she couldn't she heard James' breathing get deeper and deeper until he was lightly snoring in his sleep. Lily turned onto her side to face him, she couldn't see him but she knew he was there and that was all the comfort she needed.


	18. For Better and Worse

For Better and Worse

It finally come, Lily was getting married to James Potter. If someone had told her this a few years ago she would have laughed and called them crazy. She had gotten up before James and went to her Mary's house where Alice and Mary both helped her get ready. They were going to be having the wedding the back yard of James' new home.

Its had taken a few hours to get Lily's hair just right, she didn't really care about having it be nice and curled but Alice worked so hard on it. Alice dress was perfect, her mother had helped her pick it out. It was white and strapless, very traditional style dress. The dress was fitted towards the top and then gradually flared out from her waist. There was no train; Lily didn't want to take the chance of tripping while she was trying to walk. The veil wasn't too long, and the part covering her face once ran to the top of her dress. She loved it; it was the perfect dress for her.

The wedding was to start at about one in the afternoon, about an hour before, Alice, Mary and her parents all apparated to the Potter's house. Mrs. Potter quick grabbed Lily and put her in the guest bedroom before James had the chance to see her. She didn't like the whole tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. She wanted to see James before hand, it might help her calm down. She was still even having a bit of trouble seeing. She could see most things up close but faraway things were still very blurry. She looked at the small clock on the nightstand, 12:30pm. Once thirty more minutes and she would be married, she couldn't believe it, she could feel herself shaking all over, she wasn't sure why she was nervous. She knew this was what she wanted, more than anything in the world.

To wake up next to James every morning, maybe even have a family when things were better. She sat down on the bed and pulled her wand out of a small band around her thigh. She didn't know what to do with it, but holding it seemed to calm her down a little. She sat there and slowly brought her wand to her neck.

"Hey ummmmm, I'm not really sure what to say, ummmm I love you." She pointed her wand and watched as the doe flew out of her wand and disappeared as it reached the door. She sat there for a few moments when a large stag leapt in front of her.

"Ha, don't tell you're nervous now, I'll see ya soon love." The stag slowly faded away. Lily smiled as she put her wand back in the band around her leg. Lily looked up as she heard the door open, she saw her parents slowly walk into the room, both of their faces beaming.

"Oh Lily, you look so beautiful." Her mother quickly walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She pulled away from her and Lily could see that her mother had tears in her eyes.

"Mum, don't cry!" Lily said.

"I'm not crying." She said as she whipped a tear from her eyes. Lily hugged her mum again; her mother slowly let go and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Your father and I are so happy for you." She said weakly.

"Thanks mum." Lily glanced over at her dad who smiled weakly at her as well. Lily and her parents turned as they heard a knock at the door. Mary poked her in and smiled at all of them, she quickly stepped in and ran over to Lily and quickly hugged her.

"Its time!" She said, she seemed more excited than Lily was. Mary squeezed Lily's hand and slowly walked out of the room. Lily slowly walked over towards to her father and smiled at him. Lily heard her mother and Mary quickly walked out of the room, her dad looked at Lily and offered his arm to Lily, she quickly took it and clung to it. She felt that if she let go of her father's arm, she would fall over. The two of them slowly walked down the stairs behind her mother and Mary, once they were in the living room the four of them stood there in silence waiting for the music to start. The music began to play, that was their cue, Mary smiled at her and started walking out the back door, and Lily's mum followed her shortly afterwards. Lily stood there for a moments, she felt the butterflies in her stomach would make her explode. She looked up at her dad, hoping her would say something comforting or encouraging, but he just looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

"I'm so proud of you Lily-pad." He said softly. Lily felt the tear swimming in her eyes. She quickly hugged her father as she heard her cue to start walking out. She slowly took a few deep breaths and striated up, she nodded at her dad and she took the first step towards her future.

Lily awoke and felt the warmth of the sun on her skin. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and looked around the room. She wrapped one of the white sheets around her and she stood up and walked over to on of the windows. She would have walked out onto the balcony but she didn't think that would be too appropriate. She closed her eyes and leaded against the window frame. Lily stood there staring out over the landscape of the countryside of Switzerland. It was so green, the small bed and breakfast she and James had chosen was in a small village at the base of a large mountain range. Lily and James had talked to Dumbledore and her told them they should take time for their honeymoon, they didn't want to be gone too long so they decided a week would be enough. Only a few people knew where they were, not even their parents knew where they were going.

She felt a pair of hand rest on her shoulders and pull her closer towards his body and kiss her on the top of her head. Lily slowly turned and looked up into James beautiful hazel eyes. She lifted her head and slowly kissed him. He moved his arms and slowly pulled Lily even closer to him and Lily flung her arms around him as he lifted her off her feet. James quickly set her down and as fast as he had, he lifted her off her feet and cradled her in his arms. Lily let her rest on James shoulder as he brought her into the small sitting area in their suite. He quickly kissed her again and smiled back at her.

"How are you doing this morning Mrs. Potter?"

"Quiet amazing." Lily whispered as she brought her lips to his. The two of them stood there in the middle of the room with their arms wrapped around each other, the slowly broke apart from one another and stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly Lily heard James' stomach make an incredibility loud grumble. "You hungry?" Lily said with a smile.

"A little bit." James said with a nervous smile. He walked over to the couch and gently set Lily down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm call for some room service." James walked into the bedroom to use the phone; Lily laid back on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. Was she really here, did she really get married to James just yesterday? Just the thought caused a giant smile to erupted onto her face. The memories of yesterday were all a blur, she remembered the ceremony going by in the blink in an eyes, she wished she could have slowed it down. She would just love to relive that day again and again but she knew she couldn't, she was just happy they didn't have to go back to the real world for a few more days. Lily sat up as she heard James walk back into the room. He slowed down and gave her an odd look. "What are you smiling at?" James said.

Lily quickly tried to conceal the goofy smile on her face, but then she thought about it. Why should she, she had every right to be happy right now. She turned back at James, she could feel some pain in her cheeks but she didn't care.

"Ohh, just thinking about stuff." Lily said as she brought her knees to her chest. James quickly walked over and sat down next to her.

"Well I would be a little worried if you weren't happy about _stuff_." James said, Lily closed her eyes as James slowly pressed his lips to hers. James quickly pulled her closer to him as there was a knock at the door. James let out a sigh of frustration and quickly ran to the door. Lily sat back for a moment when she heard James quickly walk back in with a small cart of food. Lily wasn't sure if James was happier now or anytime during their wedding. The two of them quickly ate, got dressed and decided to walk around the town for a while.

Switzerland was absolutely beautiful. It was so green here and the mountain ranges were absolutely wonderful. Lily thought she could live here forever. The two of them walked into some shop and to some food stands looking and tasting the locale food. The decided to pack up some for lunch later. After about an hour or two of walking around the town, they found a quiet empty area and disapparated to the base of a small mountain range. Lily kind of wanted to hike to it but she knew she wouldn't be able to make it and apparation was much easier. The found a small patch of grass under one of the trees and sat down to eat. Lily leaned up against James and looked up at the clouds in the sky. For a while the two of them felt like kids, pointing out the shapes of the clouds the saw, making up stories. They stare out there lying in the sun until small rain clouds rolled by. One minute is was nice warm and sunny and the next it was pouring down rain. The two quickly gathered their things and apparated to the same spot they had from before. The two of them were running and laughing the entire way back to the hotel they were staying in.

The next few days were something like this, they didn't really go far, they just stayed close to the town. James wanted to go in and see the city but they were worried that would be too far and they didn't really have a solid destination in their minds. So they stayed there, Lily never wanted that week to end, it was truly the happiest she had been in a long time. But she knew all things had to come to an end. She tried not to think about going back home but it was like a large weight looming over her and she knew James felt it too. She wasn't sure what they would be coming home to, who they had lost, Dumbledore said he would only contact them if it was absolutely necessary and so far there was nothing.

On there last night in Lily began to pack up their things, they had an early flight tomorrow and they needed to get there extra early. James was not an easy flier, she wasn't scared of heights he was just well, like a little kid, stopping and asking Lily questions every two seconds, she never slept once on the plane ride over because James kept poking her about information about the plane they were on, which of course Lily had no idea. Lily was almost finished packing up her things when she heard James walk into the bedroom and look at her, it wasn't the same look that was full of joy and happiness, it was a hard, sad, almost helpless look. Lily quickly stood up and almost ran over into his arms, she felt them tighten around her and she felt safe.

"I don't want to go back." He said gloomily.

"I know, I don't either, but we have to." Lily said as she slowly pulled away from him.

"Yah, I know." Lily was about to fall back into his arms when a large Pheonix erupted into the room causing James and Lily to both jump back.

"We need you to come back as soon as possible, I have arranged a portkey for you, go to Mr. Zurich, in the coffee shop across from your hotel as quickly as you can." The phoenix made a quick circle around the room and then vanished. Lily and James looked at one another and grabbed all there things, they ran out of the room, down the stairs and across the street. The quickly walked in, out of breath, the women at the counter looked very confused at the sight of them.

"Mr, ummm…Mr. Zurich?" Lily said as she tried to catch her breath. "Dumbledore sent us." At this the women's face lit up and she pointed to a door leading to the back. James and Lily quickly walked back to find a man sitting in a large armchair. He stood up and pointed to the small glowing shoes, he smiled at them and slowly left the room. Lily and James looked at each other for the first time since they had gotten the message.

"What do you think happened?" James asked her.

"Only one way to find out." She said as her eyes flickered to the shoes. The two nodded and then quickly grabbed onto it. There was a suddenly spinning going on all around them, Lily didn't really need to be gripping it so tightly but she was afraid she would fall off if she didn't. At the right moment the two of them dropped and fell into what looked like to be James' parents house. The two quickly scrambled to there feet and walked to the house, before they were even able to knock on the door, Mrs. Potter opened it for them. She looked as said as could be and it appeared she had recently been crying. She looked back and forth between James and Lily before throwing her arms around her son when she broke into tears. James looked taken back as his mother hugged him and his eyes slowly grew wider with fear as to what was wrong.

"Mum, what's wrong?" James said as he pulled away from her.

"James, its your father. There were…there were Death Eaters attack a small group of Muggle children and your father tried to help, but…he just…he wasn't as fast and quick as he used to be…and…" His mother couldn't even finish her sentence; she didn't even need to for Lily and James to understand what had happened. His father had died. Lily looked up at James and saw so many emotions ran across his face. Lily quickly rushed to his side and led him into their living room and they sat down on of the couch. James still had a look of shock on his face, like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Lily looked up at James mother who was sitting across from them, they all sat there for a moment when there was a light knock at the door. James' mother quickly jumped up and ran to the door. Lily looked up at James, trying to read this emotions, she placed a hand on his shoulder and moved herself closer to him.

"I can't…I don't…this isn't what I expected to come home to." James said weakly, Lily could hear the lump that was slowly building up in James' throat. Lily saw a few tears start to roll down his cheek. James quickly striated up at the sound of his mother starting to walk back into the room, Lily looked up and saw Dumbledore had come. Dumbledore gave them both a sad smile and sat down in the second armchair next to James' mum.

"I am terribly sorry for what has happened. I don't believe there are any words in the world that could help ease this pain you are feeling." Lily felt James hand slowly grip onto hers.

"What…what happened?" Lily asked.

"Your father—" Dumbledore gestured towards James. "was walking home when he saw a group of Death Eaters following a small group of Muggle children home. He knew what they were going to do so he stopped them, he sent for help and it came. We were able to stop the Death Eaters from harming anyone but—"

"You don't need to finish." James said quickly. Dumbledore nodded at him and looked down. They all sat there in silence for a moment, none of them really knew what to say at this moment, what could they say, Dumbledore had said it himself, no words would really help any of them.

" I will leave you now." Dumbledore said as he stood up. "I will send each of you an owl within the next two days." He gave each of them a nod and walked out of the house, Lily thought she saw tear glistening in his eyes as he walked out of the room. After another few moments Mrs. Potter finally spoke.

"There are some left over in the kitchen, you two are welcome to stay here for the night." She said weakly.

"Of course we will." Lily said. Mrs. Potter weakly smiled at the two of them and quickly walked back to the kitchen. Lily looked over at James, she felt her own heart break just at the sight of him, she could see him trying to hold back the tear, trying to keep himself from falling apart right in front of her. Lily knew he wouldn't let it out here in the living room; he would want to stay strong for him mum. Without a word he stood up and left the room, Lily wasn't sure if she should follow him or not, she would go up eventually but she knew he would want some time alone. Lily stood up and looked around the dark empty room, she felt the tears in her eyes slowly coming to surface. She tried to blink them way but to no avail, she quickly sat back down and let some of the tears fall, she quickly brushed them away as she heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Are you alright dear?" Lily looked up and saw Mrs. Potter standing in the doorway, she looked as she might completely break apart at any moment. Lily quickly got up and tightly embraced her; she could fell her shaking with sobs. She quickly composed herself and stood erectly in front of Lily. "You don't need to take care of me, you know he needs you." Lily nodded and looked down at the ground, she knew that but she didn't know what to say to him, how to help.

"I'm just worried that…I wouldn't be able to help, that…that I might make it even worse." Mrs. Potter weakly laughed as she said this.

"I remember having this conversation with James actually. Remember while you were here during the holidays? James told me about your sister and the fight you two had, and he knew you were upset and that you were crying, but he didn't know what to do. He had the same concerns that you did. So I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him. Just being there helps, and you know him better than anyone, you'll know what to do."

Lily quickly smiled and hugged her again; she could feel the tears in her eyes flowing down her cheeks. She ran up the stairs and reached the door to James' room. She stood there for a moment and slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it. She slowly opened the door and quickly shut it behind her and what she saw made her fall to pieces inside. James was sitting at the edge of his bed with his face in his hands and he was shaking, James looked up as she shut the door, his eyes were red and wet from tears. Lily quickly walked over and sat down next to him, she placed a hand to the side of his face and brought his face close to her, she wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to fall apart in her arms.

**I know maybe people say James' parents were dead by the time they had the wedding and that Lily's parents weren't able to come either but I wanted them to all have this happy day before everything starts to fall apart. I would have included the ceremony but I feel that I wouldn't have done it justice. You guys can you're your own idea of what happened. This chapter was actually pretty depressing to write, I just hope this was well written. And this is the link for what I think Lily's dressed looked like, for those who want to know.**

** Product_Satin-A-line-with-Beaded-Detail-and-Button-Back-T8923_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Style-Classic-Traditional**


	19. Letting it Out

Letting it Out

Weeks passed and the Death of James' father was still something looming over them all like a dark rain cloud. Lily tried her best to be there for James but he wouldn't let her, after she had been there for him the first night he kept turning her away, he wouldn't even talk to Sirius. James would still be there and talk and laugh but he wouldn't open up, he was suffering in silence and Lily knew it, she could see it every time she looked into his eyes. It had been about three weeks since his father's death, Christmas and New Years had been grave events. They had gone to Lily's home but it was still more depressing than ever. It was like they were all hanging by the same thin thread.

One day Lily was sitting down at the table eating cereal, she was waiting for James to wake up. She heard him walk into the room and go through the pantry, Lily did feel sorry for James and wanted to help him but he wouldn't let her, this was starting to frustrate her.

"Hey Lil, I think we're out of milk."

"No, we're not." She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Then where—"

"Right here!" Lily said, she could feel the frustration she had been feeling for the last few weeks rising inside if her.

"What's wrong?" James said as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing! Nothings wrong with me." She said.

"No, something is wrong, what is it? Are you upset about—"

"Oh course I'm upset James! And I'm able to make that clear but you; all your friends are trying to be here for you James! I'm trying to be here for you but you won't let us, you just keep pushing and pushing and its making some people upset."

"Like you?"

"Yes like me!"

"Lily I'm fine, I'm okay."

"No your not James! Your father was killed and you have just suffering on your own, and don't say your not, it breaks my heart seeing you sometimes!"

"I don't need help from anyone Lily! Everyone just assumes I'm so fragile and ready to fall apart at any moment but I'm not, I'm fine, why won't you all just leave me alone?"

"Because you're not fine!"

"Yes I am! I don't need your help!" James shouted at her, he stood up and stared at her.

"God! Why do you insist on trying to push people that care about you away when all they want to do is help!"

"I'm not pushing! I mourned my dad in my own way, maybe it's not the way most people would but it's my way!"

"No its not! I can see it in you! You're hurting, no one would be trying help if there wasn't a reason James!"

"There is no reason so why don't you all just leave me be! I mean I could say the same to you, you've clearly been upset but haven't been saying anything."

"Yes I have! Besides, I've been trying to be here for you!"

"I could say the same thing!" James shouted.

"I do love and care about your dad but he was your father James!" Without another word James began to walk out of the room towards the front door. Lily quickly stood up and followed him.

"Where are you going?" She said.

"Out." And with that he slammed the door shut behind him. Lily stood there staring at the front door, the whole fight still playing in her mind. She walked over to the couch and sat down, she felt tears starting to fill her eyes, she knew she shouldn't have yelled at him, she was just so frustrated and she couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. She grabbed an old Dailey Prophet and started flipping through it. Any passerby would have assumed Lily was reading but anyone who really knew her would know she wasn't. One, because she couldn't read when she was upset, it was impossible for her to concentrate, and two Lily was a fast reader. She never really spent more than 5 minutes on a page of the Daily Prophet unless there was something extremely interesting.

After about 10 minutes she tossed the paper aside and buried her face in her hands. She wanted to know where James was, he was her husband, didn't she have a right to where he was. A smile played across her lips at calling James her husband, it was still so strange to her. She lay down on the couch, allowing her hair to cascade down so that it was almost touching the floor. She quickly sat up and walked around the room thinking of something to do, then without another thought she disapparated. She felt the similar tightness all around her and then white wall began to materialize around her, once she stabled herself she heard a small yelp and something break. She turned to see Sirius sitting up strait and Remus appeared to have just dropped a plate or something.

"Thanks for the heads up." Sirius said as he stood up to help Remus.

"Sorry, I just had to get out of the flat." Lily said as she slumped down into the small armchair.

"And this is the first place you thought of coming?" Remus said with a laugh. "It seems more like something James would do."

"Speaking of the old dog, where is he?" Sirius asked with a smile. Lily sat there for a moment trying to decide how much information she wanted to give them.

"Well, he left." Lily whispered.

"Like, left _you_!" Sirius said, his eyes widening.

"No, no, at least I don't think so, I mean, we just had a fight and he said he needed to get out."

"We shouldn't be surprised." Remus said as he sat across from Lily.

"Why?" Said Lily.

"Well James stopped in here for a few minutes, just pacing back and forth like a loony." Sirius said with a small laugh.

"Anyway," Remus continued. "When we asked what was wrong he blew up at us and left." They all sat there for a few moments in silence when Lily heard a loud whistling from the kitchen, Remus jumped up and ran off through the doorway.

"He's getting better." Sirius said as he nodded towards Remus. "Seems happier, but he's worried about James, we all are."

"Yah, that's what we fought about." Lily said in a saddened voice. The two of them glanced up as the saw Remus walking back in with three mugs of steaming tea. He handed one to Lily and one to Sirius. Lily took one sip and felt her body slowly begin to relax, she let her head rest back on the chair. The three of them continued to talk and sip at their tea for the next hour or so before Lily decided it was time to go home. She disapparated with the hope that James would be there waiting for her but he wasn't. She looked around the empty flat hoping to find some sort of clue that he had been back or where he might be, but Lily knew she shouldn't go out and find him. He'll come back when he wants to, its best not to push him, she had learned that the hard way. She lay down in the couch and picked up one of her books off of the small coffee table, she was only able to get through the first page before she fell asleep.

James' Point of View

James was sitting in the back of a small café in the middle of London, he would sometimes come her with his parents before they would send him back to Hogwarts. He sat there for a moment, he had finished his tea and sandwich over an hour ago, but he just sat there thinking, he wanted to go back, but he was afraid of what he might find there, what if Lily was so fed up with him that she broke it off, just after they had gotten married? No, that's not like Lily, but he didn't know. He had hoped to find peace with Remus and James but with no luck. He just blew up at them, they way he almost had with Lily, he had done his best to control his temper with her, he didn't want to get mad at her. Why was he even upset with her, she was just trying to help, but he had never asked for it. He sighed as he placed a few pounds on the table and left. He then started walking down the streets of London, he didn't really know where else he would go, he thought about going back with every step he could but she was too much of a coward.

He then thought of the next best thing, he quickly walked into a darken alleyway and disaparated onto the street of his mother's new home. His mother had moved shortly after his father had died, she didn't like staying in that house by herself. He slowly walked up to the front door and knock, he heard his mother quickly walking towards the door, as she saw him standing there she broke out into a wide smile and brought him in for a hug.

"Hello sweetheart, this is a nice surprise." She took a step back and peered out the from door. "Did Lily come with you, I feel I haven't seen her in ages."

"Umm no, she didn't come." James said staring at his shoes. His mother gave him a skeptical look up step aside allowing him into the house. He followed her into the living room where he sat down, not knowing what to say.

"So where is Lily?" She asked him.

"Umm, she wasn't feeling to it."

"So she's sick?" His mother ask, he let out a sigh, he couldn't lie or hide anything from his mum, she could read him like an open book.

"No, we…had a fight." He said quietly.

"I figured." His mum said as she gave a flick of her wand cause a tray to float in from the kitchen. She grabbed it from the air and set it down in from of James, on it there were two steaming cups of warm tea. "So," She began. "what did you two fight about?" She asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"She thinks I need help." James said ringing his hands.

"What sort of help?" His mum asked, she was sitting a looking at him like she already knew all of the answers to the questions she was asking him.

"Since dad died, she thinks I need people to be there for me."

"And?"

"And, I don't need anyone. Look at me, I'm fine." His mum gave out a small laugh after he said this.

"You are so much like your father James. He was one of those people that liked to put his feelings in a small box and hide them from the world, he didn't want help from anyone." James mum looked down at he mug of tea with a sad look on her face, he was worried she might start crying. "You need her James, you need each other, don't let your pride or your fear of asking for help get in the way of things. I know I'm just your mother, how could I understand? Just trust me." She said with a smile. "You can stay here for as long as you need but at some point I will force you to go back to her." With that she walked out of the room leaving James alone. He sat there thinking about what he should do, he had been gone for about four hours now, he knew Lily wouldn't be at the flat so he thought of the first place she would want to go.

He quickly ran into the kitchen and hugged and thanked his mum for everything and he told her he would be back soon. Then he spun on the spot and the next thing he knew he was in Sirius and Remus' living room. The two of them were both just staring at him with a confused expression.

"You and your wife are just the same, you just pop in whenever you feel like it." James let out a small smile at the thought of Lily being his wife; it was still very strange to him.

"Look, about earlier—"

"Its alright Prongs, we get it, but maybe you shouldn't be apologizing to us." Sirius said giving him a look.

"Lily came by?" James asked as he sat down in the armchair across from Sirius, before Sirius could answer they heard the front door open and Remus quickly walked inside carrying what appeared to be groceries.

"The two of you." Remus said as he rolled his eyes and quickly walked to the kitchen.

"Anyway, so she did come by?" James asked.

"Yah, she didn't tell us much, don't think she wanted to."

"That's why I don't understand why you kept pestering her for specific information, no wonder she wanted to leave." Remus said as he took a seat next to Sirius.

"She was upset?" James said sadly.

"She didn't even need to say anything for you to know something was wrong." Sirius said. James hung his head; he really had messed up this time. "So, do you want to let us in on anymore detail?" Sirius said raising his eyebrows at him.

"Well, there's not much more to tell." James said looking up at both of them. "I mean I pretty much acted like—"

"A git." Remus finished for him.

"Yah."

"You need to go back." Remus said.

"Yah, I know, but…what if she wants me out for good now or something?" James said as he placed his face in his hands, God, what had he done? Then he looked up and saw Sirius and Remus were both bent over laughing. "What?" James said, did he miss a joke or something.

"Mate, she would never kick you out like that." Sirius said with a snap of his fingerer.

"You clearly don't know Lily as well as you thought you did." Remus said as he tried to control himself.

"Yah, well I better be off then." He said as he slowly stood up, he thought of apparating strait into the flat but he didn't think that would be a very good way to enter, so he apparated into the alley next to the building, walking up the stairs and right to their door. He stood there staring at the doorknob like his life depended on it. He wanted to go inside, he needed to. He slowly turned the knob of the door expecting a full storm to be waiting for him, but there was nothing. It was completely silent. Had Lily gone out again? He quickly walked around the flat looking for her but there was no sign of her. He was about sit down on their couch when he saw her. She as lying down on the couch, she was turned so she was facing him; she was asleep. He assumed she had fallen asleep reading his there was an open book on the ground next to her and some of her hair was covering her face, causing her to wrinkle her nose every so often.

He kneeled down next to her and brushed some of the hair out of her eyes, she was slowly beginning to stir but James didn't back away. He just looked at her. It didn't appear she would be waking up anytime soon so he slowly and gently lifted her from the couch and brought her into his arms. She held her tightly as he walked towards their bedroom. He grabbed his wand and used it to pull back the covers and he slowly set Lily down, she stirred a little before she settled into her new environment. He slowly got changed and climbed into bed next to her, he was a little hesitant at first, would she want to walk up next to him, or should he wake her and trying and patch things up now?

He then remembered a time he had woken Lily up and she was madder at him that she had ever seen her. So he chose to risk it and took his usual stop next to her. He laid there for a while thinking about what to say to her when she woke up but his mind was drawing a blank. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep now knowing what he would be facing the next morning.

Lily's Point of View

Lily awoke the next morning in her own bed, she was very confused at first, she remembered reading on the couch, did she sleepwalk back her, then she saw the explanation laying right next to her. James was still asleep next to her, lightly snoring like he always did. She sat up in bed thinking about what to do, she wasn't angry anymore, the nights sleep had taken care of that but what if James was still really angry at her. Well he wouldn't be asleep next to her if her was right? Lily let out a small smile and jumped out of bed. She walked out into the kitchen and put on a cup of tea, she stood there staring at it for a moment when she thought she heard footsteps. She quickly walked out and saw James was standing there groggily, it took him a few moments to realize she was standing in the room as well. The two of them stood at opposite ends of the room for a few moments before trying to speak.

"I'm sorry." Lily blurted out.

"No, I'm sorry, I was acting like a giant git, you were just trying to help."

"Yah, I know, just, promise me you won't get mad at me for trying to care about you James." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, after a few moments he pulled away and smiled at her.

"I promise." Just them the kettle started to whistle and Lily quickly ran to the kitchen to pour out the tea. She came back in and saw James sitting on the couch, she handed him a mug of steaming hot tea. The two of them sat next to each other in silence for a few moments, glancing back and forth at one another.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Lily asked nervously.

"Well, I went to this small café place, then to my mum's, oh she wants us to come by again soon." James said. "She seems to know our problems better than we do." James said with a laugh.

"Yah, I know." Lily said.

"You do?" He said with a tone of surprise.

"Yah, she gave me some advice."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm happy it worked." He said with a smile.

"Yah, me too."

**I wanted to try something from James' point of view just for fun, but well I hope you liked it. And that's to all of you who have written such wonderful reviews **


	20. Just Love

Just Love

Suddenly two owls zoomed into their flat and each dropped a letter into their laps. They both assumed they were from Dumbledore with their new assignments. Lily quickly opened the letter, she was happy to see James would be one of the people she would be working with, along with Remus and Dorcas Meadows. She and James had a theory that Remus might have a thing for her, but they weren't sure. The four of them were going to be a small group that would go undercover to gatherings with Death Eaters to find out information, James we very excited, he was very good at hiding himself.

The two of them were to meet with Dumbledore at Hogwarts; he thought it would be the best place to go. Both Lily and James were excited to go back, it felt like it had been ages since they had been back at Hogwarts. The next few hours passed by uneventfully, James was acting a little nervous about what to expect, he was also nervous about Lily being put in danger, he didn't have to say anything to know it was what he was thinking. When it was time, the two of them disapparated into the middle of Hogsmead since one is unable to dissaparate on Hogwarts grounds. They walked hand in hand up to the castle and then stood in front of the large gates. Dumbledore had told them someone would be out to meet them but no one was there, they stood there for a few moments before they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them, Lily was happy to see it was Professor Slughorn.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans—"

"Its Mrs. Potter now actually." She said with a smile.

"Ah, yes, yes sorry I had forgotten, Dumbledore told me about it recently. Well congratulations you two." He said as he unlocked the gate and allowed them inside. Lily looked around and immediately felt right back at home. She had gone through these hallways a thousand time before but now it felt like she was only doing it for the first time. Everything looked exactly the same and yet it all looked so different. But maybe it was because she was different now, she had been through so much more since she had left Hogwarts, she had even gotten married. Yes, Lily's life was really beginning to take of now.

After a few minutes of walking the reached the large stone eagle and stood there. Lily, at that moment realized they didn't know the password, how were the going to speak to Dumbledore if they couldn't even get into his office, she was about to say something to James when—

"Lemon drop." Lily looked up at him with surprise, how could he know what the password was? "Dumbledore wrote in to me in the letter." James said as if it were obvious. The two of them walked up the stairs and then came to a large door, James knocked twice and the two of them stood there and waited.

"Enter." Lily turned the knob and opened the door and James and Lily stepped into Dumbledore's office. Every time Lily stepped into his office it never failed to amaze her. All of the books that he had, his Phoenix, and his pensive. There were so many wonderful items in here, Lily thought she could spend her whole life just looking at everything the room had to offer. Lily saw that Dorcas and Remus were already sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk; Lily and James took the only other two available seats next to them. "Welcome, now I gave you a basic idea of what it is you will be doing for me, but I have brought you here to give you more information on you task at hand. Now—"Dumbledore pulled out four different pieces of parchment and handed one to each of them. "on this page I have given you the time and location of a certain meaning or large gathering of Death Eaters that I want you to attend, I have also give you a false name to go by. What we want you to do is gather as much information as you can about what they will be up to and I will write to you a time when I want you to come by my office and give me an update on what is happening. Now are there any questions?"

"Yes, umm" Dorcas started. "How will we be discising ourselves when we go to these umm gatherings." It was clear just from that sentence that Dorcas was more nervous out of the four of them, she wanted to help yes but she was nervous and afraid for what might happen.

"I have also listed useful spells that can help you alter your features, I know that Mr. Potter is every good at that sort of things." James let out a smile laugh as Dumbledore said this. "Now, if there are no more questions you are free to leave now." With that Dumbledore looked back down at some papers on his desks, the four of them stood up and slowly walked out but Dorcas stayed back, Lily wasn't surprise, she probably was asking Dumbledore if she could be given a different assignment.

"I'll stay back and wait for her." Remus said.

"You want us to wait with you?" Lily said.

"No, its okay, I'll be fine."

"Well, all right, by Remus." With that Lily and James took hands and walked through the hallways back to the way the came. Then Lily notice James starting to act a little excited, she looked up at him with a confused expression. "What are you so happy about?" Lily said.

"This way!" James said pulling her in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Lily said as she was being dragged behind James. They quickly came to a stopped at one of the classroom doors. Lily stood there for a moment looking at the door, trying to think why James had brought them to this particular classroom, then she remembered. This was the classroom where they had had their first kiss, where everything had really started for them. They both slowly walked into the room and walked between the rows of desks, Lily let go of James' hand and walked to one of the desks in the front of the room. She watched as James slowly walked up to her and slowly pressed his lips against hers. She then quickly broke away a d began to looked around the room.

"What?" James said with a laugh.

"Should we be here, I mean we aren't students and it is after curfew."

"That didn't concern you when we came here the first time." James said with a smile. He quickly pulled her close to him and went back right back to where they were before Lily had a chance to protest. Lily felt like she was in her seventh year again, here with James.

_Flashback_

_Lily walked into the empty classroom and slowly closed the door behind her, she felt the tears coming up into her eyes. She hated that her sister could have this effect on her, make her feel this lousy about herself, she hated it. She knew she was a good witch, a great one even, a good friend, and just nice all around, everyone had told her so but when he sister called her a freak or a loser, it caused her to question everything her friends and teachers had ever told her. She walked up to the front of the classroom and sat on top of the teacher's desk. She pulled out her wand and began to just fiddle with it in her hands, she didn't cast a spell or charm, she found it relaxing to just spin her wand in her hand. _

_She sat there trying to hold back her tears while she sat there staring at her hands, she looked up at the clock in the room and saw it was almost after hours, she thought about going back but she didn't want to. She needed to be alone for a little while. There was only one person she wouldn't mind walking through the door. James Potter. They had become a lot closer than she could ever have imaged. She smiled at the chance that he might walk into the room at this moment and find her, she wouldn't mind him comforting her even though she didn't really need it. He would be the one to find her too, he always had been able to find her when she was off alone, she never knew how he was able to do it though, she didn't really mind all that much. She had been trying to fight the fellings building up insde her since the end of her sixth year but now she didn't feel the point of it anymore. _

_At that moment she heard the door slowly creek open, she looked up from the floor and saw James poking his head into the room. He looked around a little and then his eyes finally found her. He smiled at her once he noticed she was in the room. He quickly walked in and shut the door behind him, the two of them stood there for a moment not really knowing what to say, James' hand shot up to his hair causing it to stick out in every direction. _

"_How is it that you're the one that always finds me?" Lily asked as she crossed on of her legs over the other._

"_A magician never reveals his secrets." He said as he slowly walked towards her. "What are you doing in here anyway?" He said as he took a seat next to her on the desk. Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter she had gotten from her sister only a few hours ago. She handed it to James; he looked at her with a confused expression._

"_Because of this." Lily said. James opened up the letter and began to read it, his face went from calm to frustrated and angry in a matter of seconds. Lily sat there for several moments while James read the letter, when he was done he didn't hand it back to her, he just set it aside and looked at her._

"_Don't let that rubbish get to you." He said glaring that the letter from her sister._

"_I know I shouldn't but…but I can't help it, I've heard that kind of stud from her for years, you wouldn't think it would bother me any more." She said as she gave out a weak laugh. Just thinking about it caused the tears to start swimming in her eyes again. She bent her head down and turned away from James she didn't like crying in front of people, she had never even cried in front of her mother (except when she had been much younger). Lily preferred being on her own when she was really upset, she didn't want to bother people with her problems. She then felt a hand resting on her shoulder and pulled her close. She looked up and saw James bringing her closer to him she allowed herself to let her head rest on his shoulder, she didn't feel like crying anymore, she closed her eyes and just relaxed. Lily like the way James smelled. It was random and strange to her yes but she couldn't help it, she already had feelings for James, she should just start admitting to the things she liked about him. _

_She felt James slowly loosen in grip on her shoulder, Lily wanted him to stay but she didn't want to see desperate. She looked at him and watched as he jumped off the desk and grabbed this letter from her sister._

"_I'm going to throw this out." He said. Lily didn't say anything, she only nodded and looked back down at her dangling feet. She expected to hear James leave the room but she didn't, she looked up and saw he was still there. She looked at him and wondered what he was standing there for, was he waiting for her to come with him, was he waiting for her to say something? "Its past after hours, we should probably head back." James said with a smile. _

"_No, you can go, I want to sit for a little bit longer." Lily said as she looked back down at her feet. James let out a gasp and his hand flew to his chest. _

"_Am I to believe that Ms. Lily Evans is going to stay out past curfew just because she wants to?" James said as he took a step closer to her. Lily glanced up at him and let out a small smile._

"_Yes." Was all she was able to get out._

"_And you believe that I am going to allow you to willing break the rules?" James said as he took another step closer._

"_Yes, I can do what I want." She said crossing her arms. "Besides, you break the rules all the—"_

"_Ah, ah, ah, we are not talking about me here Lily, we're talking about you and I will not allow you to become a criminal, not while I'm still alive." Lily was trying to hold back the smile on her face from getting any bigger. She quickly looked down and tried to hide her bright red face behind her hair._

"_I'm not going to become a criminal, I just want to stay here a little bit longer." She said, she could feel her face growing redder and redder as she spoke. _

"_Yes, it starts with staying out late but that can lead to much bigger things." James said. Lily glance up and then realized how close he was to her. Lily quickly shot her eyes down and looked down at her own feet. She felt that she was going to explode with James being so close to her, she felt like she couldn't breathe she tried to calm herself down up she didn't feel like she could._

_She looked back up at James to give him some witty reply but before she could she felt him pressing his mouth on hers. Lily was in so much shock at first she wasn't really sure what to do with herself. She could feel her sensing going crazy, she could feel James' warm hands on the sides of her face, pulling her closer to him, she could feel the way his lips felt pressed against her, she could even feel the giant butterflies flying in her stomach. She slowly began to slide her arms around James' neck, allowing him to also wrap his arms around her waist. This felt to perfect and right like this. It was like they just fit together. The slowly broke apart and glanced up at each other. Both of them were just dumbfounded, they had no idea what had just happened but Lily didn't care, she had never felt happier than in this moment. No kiss had ever felt like that one, she had never felt that way for someone, this was all new to her. _

"_Sorry." James said as his hand shot up to his hair. "I mean—"_

"_Oh shut it." Lily said quickly before picking up right where they had left off. Then they heard the door to the room open. James quickly jumped away from Lily and looked down at his feet. Lily was almost too afraid to look up to see who it was that had caught them. Lily forced her eyes to glance up and saw it was none other than Professor McGonagall. Lily felt her face turning bright red, she was so horribly embraced that it was McGonagall that had found them._

"_Mr. Potter! Ms. Evans! What is the world are you two doing in here? Not performing you Head's duties I suppose?"_

"_No Professor." They said in unison, Lily felt like she was back in her first year getting scolded for the first time by a teacher._

"_Well, I never expected this kind of behavior from you two, twenty points from Gryffindor and you will each be serving separate detentions with me. Now back to your dormitories." With that she slammed the door behind her leaving the two of the alone. _

"_We should go back then." James said._

"_Yah, I guess." Lily slowly slid off the desk and stood next to James. The two of them began to walk between the rows of desks and then, Lily suddenly took hold of James hand. The two of them walked back to the Head Dormitories hand in hand and in silence, once they walked inside they stood there not really knowing what to say to each other. "Well ummm…good night James." Lily said as she quickly gave James a quickly peck on the check, she was angry at herself for doing that but it was her first instinct. She heard James let out a small chuckle as she turned to walk to her side of the room._

"_Hey Lily." James said quickly. Lily turned to look at him._

"_Yah?"_

"_Willyougooutwithme?" James had spoken so quickly Lily wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly._

"_What?"_

"_Will you go out with me?" He said more slowly._

"_Not really your best effort Potter, but yes, I will." Lily saw James' face lit up like a firecracker. He quickly ran over to her and lifted her off her feet and spun her around the room. Lily felt like her face would just explode from smiling so much._

**Sorry its been awhile since I've updated this, I've just had a lot of stuff going on at the moment. I hope you enjoyed this one, lots of fluff, just didn't feel like writing too much this time, I will update again by this coming Monday I promise!**


	21. Recognizable

Recognizable

Thing were staring to get better with everyone really. James was slowly becoming his old self again, the pain of his father's death hadn't fully left him but it was getting easier to handle. He was visiting his mother as often as he could. He was becoming more and more nervous as the first gathering they were to be attending approached. She and James had been practicing discussing themselves, altering their faces, Dorcas didn't want to participate in this task anymore so it was just going to be the three of them. James had his new identify all sorted out, now the next part was changing Lily so that now one would recognize her. The first thing they had to change was her hair.

The first thing everyone noticed about Lily was her long red hair, but James thought it would be best to make it short and dark brown, he spent about an hour muttering different spells under his breath as Lily felt her face change its shape. When he was done, he took a step back admiring the work he had done.

"Well?" Lily said. "How do I look?"

"No like you." James said still staring at Lily, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but she thought it best not to really worry about that for now.

"Can I see a mirror or something?" She asked looking around the room. James quickly shot and ran into their bathroom and brought out one of Lily's smaller hand held mirrors. Lily slowly looked at her reflection and her jaw dropped. Her hair was very dark brown, almost black and her hair barely hit her shoulders. Her nose was much thinner and pointed and her face was much more rounded than before. James had also made her about three inches shorter than before, and James made himself an inch taller, Lily didn't really see the point but he seemed very keen on it. The only thing that was still the same was her bright green eyes.

"You probably need to change those." Lily said pointing at her eyes.

"Do you have to, I mean it will be a good way of knowing whether its you or not."

"Well, alright, its just my eyes, no one will really notice them." She said as she set the mirror down next to her. She stood up and walked over to her dresser, Lily would be needing clothes that weren't recognizable and that wouldn't stand out, she decided just to keep to the darker colors as did James. Once they were both ready, the sat in there living room waiting for Remus. Lily knew Remus was a little disappointed that Dorcas wasn't going to be working with them anymore. Lily had tried to talk to her about it but with no luck, Dorcas was just too nervous to go one a mission like this one, Lily had a feeling James would have preferred that Lily had dropped out of the mission, but there was nothing they could do about that know. Once Remus arrived they were going to be going to a location given to Dumbledore that he had gotten from someone that had been under cover for him for quiet some time. This gathering was apparently more of Death Eaters that were starting out, Dumbledore's source had mentioned the three of them so they wouldn't have any problems getting in. Lily was a little worried about who else might be there, people that she might know like Bellatrix or Avery or Snape, but she didn't want to think about that now, she would just have to be taking it one step at a time tonight.

"Make sure you stay close to—"

"I know James, I'm make sure I can always see you."

"I would rather that I could see you." James said, he had been doing nothing but staring at Lily most of the night since he had changed her, he wanted to remember exactly how she looked so he would be able to pick her out of a crowd. It would be a little harder since she didn't have her red hair anymore. James was also a little upset that he wouldn't be able to wear his glasses, Lily was able to find a spell to fix his eye sight, Lily kind of wished he could wear his glasses but obviously he couldn't.

"Whens Remus going to be getting here?" Lily asked him.

"Not sure, hope he doesn't look too different thought."

"Well, he'll need to."

"Yah I—" Then there was a loud crack behind them, Lily's head spun around and saw a man standing at the door. Lily knew it was probably Remus but she quickly drew her wand out anyway.

"Who are—"

"I'm Remus Lupin also known as Moony, werewolf, and one of the four Mauraders. I met you, Lily Evans during our first year transfiguration class, and you James Potter forced me to sit next to her to try and get you information." Lily quickly looked over at James.

"You did?"

"Well, maybe." James said as he also lowered his wand.

"And what sort of things did you tell him." Lily said looking back at Remus.

"Well, I couldn't really tell him much. Since I hung around with Sirius, James and Peter all the time you hardly talked to me."

"Yah, sorry about that, anyway, where is this taking place." Lily said as she stood up.

"Its supposed to be in some back store down in Knockturn Alley. I was hoping we would meet Dumbledore's insider but he doesn't want to make contact with any of us."

"Shame, well we all set and ready?" Lily said as she stood up.

"Wait, what's are relationships to each other? I mean people are going to ask how we know each other, unless we want to go sep—"

"No, we're staying together." James said quickly.

"Alright, well…" Remus started. "I guess since James and I sort of look similar, we can be related."

"Cousins since Dumbledore gave you two different last names." Lily reminded them.

"Oh yah, and since Lily and I have the same last name we can be married or brother and sisters." Remus said, Lily saw James give Remus a quick look which caused Remus to slightly shiver. "But, brother and sister would probably be best."

"No, we don't look enough alike, I'm know you're going to be uncomfortable James but it would be more believable if we were married." Lily heard James give out a huff and went to stand up next to her.

"Fine." James said, Lily swore James was sometime like a child.

"James lone Remus your ring." James slowly wiggled it off his finger and handed it to Remus."

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way, lets go." Lily took their hands and then closed her eyes. That familiar tightness enclosed all around Lily, she gripped James and Remus' hands tighter and tighter until she was able to breath again. She opened her eyes, looked up and saw she was staring up at the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley. Lily watched as James tapped the three bricks and then the bricks began to part, creating an archway that the three of them quickly stepped through. The streets were nearly empty; most shops were getting ready to close for the day. Lily quickly realized she was still holding James hand, she sadly let go of it but gripped Remus' hand even tighter. She nervously glanced up at James as they turned down Knockturn Alley. They walked down the dark and empty street in silence, after walking for what seemed years the finally reached the place.

It was very plain but Lily didn't eve like looking at it, the place gave her a weird feeling like something wasn't right here. Remus slowly knocked on the door and the three of them stood there waiting for someone to answer. Lily closed her eyes and got into her character, there wasn't any room for error for this, she need to be this woman, this girl who hated Mudbloods and Muggles, this act needed to be convincing. Lily quickly strained up as she saw a very large but short man answer the door.

"What?" He said in a grovely voice as if he had just woken up.

"I'm Martain Harper and this is my wife Susan and my cousin Mike Johnson." Remus said squeezing Lily's hand even tighter. The man eyed the three of them suspiciously but stepped back giving them room to walk into the room. The house was even more dark and depressing than the outside. The main room was cluttered with books and trash, it loked like it had never been cleaned. The followed the man through the hallway and into a back room, there was a very large round table with chairs all around it. Most were filled and Lily was sad to see there weren't three empty chairs next to each other. She turned around and saw James take his own seat between two men that couldn't be much older than them. Lily and Remus found a seat across the table from James, it made Lily feel a little bit safer since she could at least see him. Most of the people in that room was pretty young, some looked like they hadn't even finished school yet. Lily glanced up at Remus nervously and saw in his eyes that he was also very afraid, Lily was sure all three of them were terrified to be in that room.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and a much older man with short black hair walked into the room. Behind him was a young women with long brown hair and very fair skin. The way she walked and looked, Lily knew this girl thought herself better than everyone in the room, she looked at everyone like they were nothing, then the next person that walked into the room caused Lily's heart to stop, Snape walked in. Lily looked over at James and saw him staring at Lily but she knew he had seen him walk into the room. Lily watched at Snape took one of the empty seats only two spots away from James. Lily looked down at her hands so that she wouldn't have to look at Severus. This would have been so much easier if she didn't know anyone in the room, she had been friends with Snape for years, he knew how she acted so she knew she would have to act completely different. She slowly lifted her head and sat up very strait and kept her hands in her lap. Her eyes wandered to the older man who was currently whispering something into the ear of the young women who had just walked in, he then slowly stood up and looked around the room keeping his fingers on the table.

"Now all of you probably think that after this meeting you'll all be going out on the big missions you read about in the Daily Prophet, well I hate to crush your spirits but this is not what is going to be happening, you all are just staring out, you're nothing right now." He took the time to look at all of them, when he looked at you it felt like he was staring into your soul, just the look in his eyes made the hair on Lily's neck stand up. She glanced around the room again, looking at all of the people that were there when she saw Severus staring right at her, Lily tried to act casual about it by slowly looking back up at the black haired man. Lily was surprised to see the young women next to him begin to rise.

"I hope none of think the Dark Lord will be coming around giving you orders, only those worthy can—"

"Sit down Lori!" The man said in a booming voice. He glared at her until she sat back down and stared at her hands. "Now, you can think of this as an informational meeting of sorts, if this isn't your thing, don't come back, but if you want to help us fight for the greater good then you can stay." Lily had a feeling those that didn't come back would end up getting killed. Suddenly the door flew open and the man who had let them in opened the door, he sighed and turned to look at him. "This had better be—"

"Sir, there are—" There was suddenly a loud explosion from the other room and then there was a chill that settled around the room. Lily looked at Remus and she saw his eyes were wide with fear. She thought she had heard something about the Ministry being there, this got Lily nervous, they might know they were there, they might think she, James and Remus were really Death Eaters. She clung to Remus hand and pulled him through the crowd of people looking for James. Everyone begin opening the windows in the room and hopping out but then the Ministry people burst into the room. Lily finally found James and grabbed his hand. The three of them tried to make it to the windows but Snape blocked their path.

"Let us through." Remus yelled. Snape looked at the three of them and looked strait into Lily's eyes, she felt a chill run down her spine and she felt James squeeze her hand tighter and tighter. Lily stepped forwards and pushed Severus out of the way, she shoved him so hard he feel to the floor. She stepped over him and jumped out of the window and into the alleyway. She turned and glanced up and watched as Remus and then James jumped out as well. The three of them quickly began to walk away from the house until they felt the temperature grow a little warmer. They stopped walking and disapparated into Remus and Sirius' flat. Lily watched as the room around her began to appear around her. She was happy to be somewhere safe again. She let out a relaxing sigh and walked over to one of the couches. She watched as Sirius walked out of his room and went over towards them.

"What happened?" He said looking back and forth between the three of them.

"The Ministry ambushed them." James said.

"They didn't know you guys were there?" Sirius said.

"I guess not, I mean we shouldn't be surprised, the Order and the Ministry aren't really coordinating right now." Lily looked up at James and smiled as she saw he was beginning to change his face back to normal. Lily stood up and slowly wrapped her arms around him and let her head rest on his chest. Lily felt her hait begin to fall past she shoulders and she felt a little tingling sensation in her face. She didn't have to look in a mirror to know James had changed her face.

"Can we go home now?" Lily said looked up at him.

"Yah, we'll see you guys later." James said nodding at Remus and Sirius. Lily had apparated so many time that she had lost count but she had a feeling she would never get used to the way it felt to apparate. Lily relaxed once she knew she was in the comfort of her own home. She slowly moved away from James and took off her coat.

"I think Snape knows it was us." Lily said looking back at James.

"Yah, I kinda got that feeling when he kept staring at you." James said as he started to walk towards there room. "You coming to bed soon?"

"Yah, I'll be in there in a minute." Lily said as she walked over to the table where the newest Daily Prophet was sitting. She quickly glanced through it when something caught her eye. It was a small little article towards the back but it should have been closer to the front page. It was about a man who had found a potion that could make a werewolf's transformation and time as a werewolf easier. He was calling it Wolfsban, it was still in its experimental stage but he knew it worked. Lily reread the article and knew what she would be doing tomorrow. She smiled to herself as she walked towards her bedroom, she had a feeling she would be out by the time her head hit the pillow.

**Sorry its been so long since I've updated this, I've had a major case of writers block and I've also been really busy. So I hope you guys like it, I will be trying to update as soon as possible. Remember that you guys are feel to give me ideas and all that good stuff!**


	22. Another Loss

Another Loss

Lily was out shopping in Diagon Alley for the afternoon. Usually she would be spending most of her time in Florish and Bolts but today she would be spending most of her time at the apothecary. The shop sometimes seemed a little dark and uninviting but Lily didn't. During her time at Hogwarst she always enjoyed going to the apothecary to get her own potions supplies, she like looking at all of the different specimens and plants and party prepared potions the shop had. Lily hadn't been in the shop for a while, she didn't have a reason to be until today. A few days ago she had read about a man who had created a kind of cure for lycanthropy, well not really a cure, more of a remedy that made the helped with some of the symptoms. It also allowed werewolves to stay in the right state of mind once they transformed so they wouldn't have to worry about being so dangerous anymore. Lily had done some more research and was Actually able to meet with him, his name Damocles and he had given Lily not only information but the instructions as well. Lily also wasn't too surprised that Slughorn had had something to do with it. Lily was very excited to try and brew this potion, she hadn't told anyone, not even James what she was doing, she was worried about telling Remus because she didn't want to get his hopes up in case it didn't work. This won't be the easiest potion to brew but Lily knew she had to try, she needed to and if anyone could do it she could.

Once Lily had gotten home she was a little happy to see James wasn't around so Lily was free to begin working on the potion without being disturbed. Of course Lily would evenually tell James what she was working on but she didn't want to be be too loud about it, just incase she failed. So read the list of ingediants and instructions several times before she even began perparing it, she also knew that she would need to have the potion ready in about a week since Remus would have to take it each day a week procedding to the full moon, so she wouldn't be able to help with the come up full moon, but she would be able to help him with the next one.

Several hours after returning home from her shopping Lily still hadn't started, after thinking about it, she thought it might be best to talk to James about it and see what he thought. She was just a little nervous about this, she needed to get it right, so to take her mind off things Lily began making dinner for her and James. Lily wasn't entirely sure where he was but she knew he would have to be back soon. Around 6pm James finally walked through the door, he looked very tired but he still greeted Lily was a smile and a loving kiss like always.

"I made dinner." Lily said as she began to make her way back to the kitchen. She grabbed two bowls and put about two scoops of her mother's chicken noodle soup into each one. James grabbed his and slowly made his way out to the living room.

"So what did you do today?" James asked.

"You first, mine might take a while."

"Well I met up with Mad-Eye and some of the others and we are thinking of trying to do some more undercover work."

"Oh really? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because, well, I think it might be best if you don't come on this one." Lily glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" She said.

"Its not that I don't think you're capable or anything and I would love to have you there honesty but—"

"No you don't want me there!" Lily said, she could feel her anger slowly rising up inside her.

"No, no Lily listern to me. You can be well—and don't take this the wrong way—but you can be well a destraction to me."

"What?" Lily didn't quiet undersatnd what James was saying.

"When I'm on a misson with you, I can't concentrate on anything, all I can think about it you and what might happen to you." He glanced back down at his hands waiting for Lily to speak.

"Well, what else do they want me to do, just NOT go on missons with you?" Lily said.

"I guess." James said quietly. Lily sat there for a moment thinking about what James was saying, he wasn't asking her to sit out of everything and she could kind of understand what he was say.

"Okay, but you can't say anything if I'm going to be off doing something dangerous all right?"

"I guess, so what did you do today?"

"Well, I read something in the Daily Prophet a coupke days ago and I can across an article, a man had discovered something called the Wolfsban potion."

"Whats—" Lily held her hand up to silence him.

"Its a sort of cure for lycanthropy."

"What?" James said, she watched a large grin break out across James face.

"It doesn't stop the transformation but it helps ease the sympotoms and people are able to stay in the right state of mind once they have transofrmed and well, I've been working on it."

"Really? How—what? Is it working, or do you know if it will?"

"Not yet, I won't be able to help him until the next full moon."

"Still! Lily this is great I can't belive it!"

"I just hope it works, I don't what to get Remus' hope up and then it be a complete disaster."

"As long as you're the one brewing it, I'm sure it will be perfect." James said as he stood up and walked over towards her. He kneelt down next to her and took one of her hands."I think he will be greatful that you even whated to try." James said as he gazed into Lily's eyes. Lily leaned in to kiss James but she was inturupted by a loud skerich. Lily's head snapped at the sound and saw an owl fly through there window. Lily and James watched as te bird dropped a letter on the table and then turn and fly out the window. James stood up and picked up the ltter and quickly opened it. Lily walked over to him and watched his face grow dark as he read the letter.

"What? What is it?" Lily asked nervously.

"Its my mum...she...well, shes dead." Lily's hand flew to her mouth and she looked up at James. James slowly sat down on the couch staring off into nothiing. Lily sat down next to him and placed a hand on his back. She watched as tears began to fall from his eyes, Lily had learned quickly at whenever James cried it broke her heart. She couldn't stand to see him sad and helpless. She wished she could just take al of hi pain away but she couldn't so she knew all she could really do was just be there for him. She slowly gathered James in her arms and let him rest his head on her shoulder. She slowly strocked his hair as she tightened her hold on him.

"I'm so sorry." Lily said as she felt tears flowing from her own eyes. Lily hadn't meant to say anything, she wasn't sure if she should even speak at this moment but she didn't know what else to say. He slowly began to sit up and looked at Lily, she saw the tears rolling down his checks.

"I had a feeling I would be getting a letter like this at some point." James said looking down at the dreadful letter still laying on their coffee table.

"Who was it from?" Lily said still keeping an arm around James.

"Dumbledore, I assumed it could have been because of some Death Eater attack, but it wasn't, I mena my mum was older...Maybe its better this way." James said, keeping his eyes on the ground. James didn't hae to tell Lily what had happened for her to know, Lily just wished she didn't have to go alone.

**Sorry this one is a little short but I just needed this little one to help th story move forward. Next one will be up soon. I'm sure I didn't do Mrs. Potter's death justice but I wasn't sure how else to do it.**


	23. Life Goes On

Life Goes On

(Lily's POV)

January seemed to pass in a blur for Lily. After James' mother passed he seemed to crawl into a shell, Lily could see how much James was hurting, he was keeping to himself more than when his father had died. Lily saw this the more she was with him, she was almost always at his side, making sure he was okay, being there for him. After James' mother died Lily began to go and see her parents more and more and James would always go with her. She tried to go over every chance she got and James usually insisted on going with her. There were more and more deaths and murders everyday, wizards and Muggles, mostly the families of Muggle-borns. Lily made sure to have Dumbledore set up very strong protective enchantments around her sister and her parent's houses. She had to put protections on Petunia's house without her even knowing it, Lily had thought about asking for permission but James thought it would be better and easier for everyone. Dumbledore had even given her permission to go and check on her parents and her sister's homes between assignments she had to do late at night.

Lily and James had also decided to work on more missions separately, Lily sort of agreed with James that they were each other's weakness and if they were together, things might get ugly. Lily had finally finish the wolfsban potion as well, she had talked to Remus about it and he was willing to try it but it was clear he didn't want to get his hopes up about it. So once every week, Lily went over to see Remus and gave him a goblet of the wolfsbane potion. Lily could tell it tasted awful but Remus didn't complain. Lily was only hoping his would work. Remus wanted to have this full moon alone but James, Sirius and Peter all insisted that they go together.

"If this works out, we can have loads more fun." James said.

"Alright, alright, it would be kind of fun and well interesting to keep my mind once I've transformed."

"Yah, maybe we could give a couple people a good—" Lily whipped her head around and glared at Sirius before her could even finish his sentence. Sirius held up his hands defensively like he was expecting Lily to attack him. "I was just kidding. We aren't going to scare people."

"No, no you're not." Lily said.

Finally the full moon came around. James left around 8pm to go and meet up with Peter and Sirius. Remus wanted to be safe and transform on his own just in case something went wrong. Lily decided to turn in early tonight. It was the first time in the past few weeks that she had had a night in. She had been brewing potions, keeping watch and doing 'research' for the order almost every night. She was happy Dumbledore was giving her the night off tonight, she was a little disappointed that she won't be able to spend it with James but she decided she would just make the best of it.

Around 5am she awoke to the sound of something falling in the living room. Lily bolted up right in bed and stared at her bedroom door that was slightly opened. Lily quickly grabbed her wand and raised it as she slowly stood up. She walked out and saw James standing in the middle of the room, he appeared to have been looking for something, there were papers all over the floor.

"Looking for something." She said crossing her arms and leaning against the door way of their bedroom.

"Ummm yah." He said quickly without looking at her. Lily glanced over at James and felt something was well off. He didn't appear to be like himself, he seemed very distracted and just well, out of it.

"How did it go?" She asked as she took another step closer towards him.

"What?" He said quickly looking back at her.

"With Remus? I mean didn't the potion work? If it did I wanted to get started on the next batch right away."

"Oh yah, it went fine." He said still looking around the room. Lily was about to respond when James quickly walked past her and went into their room.

"Well, that's good." She said in a more confused tone, she watched James as he walked over towards he own desk and began looking through everything. When he appeared to have not found it he ran over to Lily's desk which raised a flag with Lily. James had never gone over or even look in her desk. There wasn't anything she was trying to hide from him in there but he still let it be her own space. Before he could get to it Lily stood in front of him, stoping him it his tracks. Lily looked up into his eyes, now she knew something was off.

"Lily will you please move?"

"What do want that's in my desk? You've never set anything of yours in there?"

"We're married aren't we? What's mine is yours?" He didn't even sound convinced by his own words.

"James come on tell me, what is it?" She said as she began to rap her arms around his waist. As she started to get closer he began to look extremely uncomfortable, Lily quickly backed away and looked up at him. "James, what were our top two choices for our wedding cake?" Lily said.

"Lily come on—"

"What were they?" Lily said as she raised her voice.

"Red velvet and marble." He said quickly. Lily looked at him, he had the correct answer but something still didn't feel right.

"Why did I pick the red velvet?" Lily asked.

"Trick question, we picked marble." Lily let out a small sigh of relief and looked up at James, she was being ridiculous, she pushed that nagging voice in her head aside and smiled up at him.

"Sorry, I just…never mind." As she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. In the split second her stomach dropped. She quickly backed away from him and raised her wand.

"Lily, what are you doing? Its me, James, you're husband."

"No, no its not."

"Lily I got your little questions right, come on, you know its me." She glared at the man and raised her wand even higher.

"I've kissed James countless time, you're not James." She said sharply. The man let out a large sigh and then gave Lily a very wicked smile.

"You're a lot better than they give you credit for." He said. "A lot better than most Mudbloods."

"Where's James." Lily said.

"What you think I'm gonna tell you, just like that?" He said with a laugh.

"Give me your wand." Lily said as she tightened the grip on her own.

"I don't think so lovely, you see I was sent here to get something, a list, and if you give me that list, you'll get your husband back."

"List? What list?"

"The list of names of people in your little order." Lily eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lily said quickly.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. We know about you're little group, now, since you've annoyed me so much, I'm going to take away my little offer." He slowly pulled out his own wand and smiled at Lily. "Now, you can hex me, kill me, you can do what ever you want, but if I'm not back in the next half and hour, they will assume something happened and your lovely husband will die." Lily felt her knees go weak.

"You're horrible." She said through her teeth.

"Oh you don't need to tell me dear, I already know, now, lets be good and give me your wand." Lily hesitated for a moment and slowly handed it over. "There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Lily stood there silently as he examined her wand. "Now step aside." He said as he raised his own wand, Lily didn't have a problem moving over, for one thing there was nothing about the Order in her desk, they had destroyed everything relating to it. The other thing was, her desk was charmed so that only she could open it. As the man walked over and tried to pull it open, Lily smiled as he realized he wouldn't be able to open it. He glared back at her and pointed his wand back at her. "Open it." He said sharply.

"I don't know how to." Lily said.

"Liar." He said as he took a step closer to Lily.

"It was James' mothers. She left it to him after she died but its been enchanted somehow, I don't know exactly but—" Lily was cut off when the man grabbed her by the hair and brought her face too close to his.

"If you don't open it, he'll die." He said harshly. He threw her against the desk and pointed her wand at her. "Open it." Lily slowly stood up and opened it, the man quickly began looking through everything and through it all over the floor, her old letters, essays, note, everything. Once he finished he turned and looked at her. Alright, looks like I'll just have to bring you with me, you can give the names of your friends there." He grabbed Lily tightly my the wrist, Lily tried to twist away but to no avail.

"Let me go." Lily said.

"Oh I can see you're going to be a problem, all right, I'll just make this easier for me." Lily wasn't quiet sure what happened next, all she knew was she felt a sharp pain on her head and then everything went black.

(James' POV)

James' head was throbbing, he felt pain all over his body and even his fear for Lily and his friends couldn't block it out. He had already freed his hands and feet from the rope, who ever had tied them had not been very good. James was sitting down with his back to the wall, he had walked around the basement of the Malfoy Manner for over an hour, he felt like he now knew the place like the back of his hand. He sat there hanging his head in his hands, he was hoping Lily was okay. It was always a way for people to get to him, they would always use her. He jerked his head up suddenly when he heart foot steps coming down the steps. He quickly stood up and watched as a tall man with short dark hair came down the steps. He hadn't seen this man before, he had sort of expected Lucious to come down and taunt him some more, he had done so for what seemed like hours, about his family, about Lily.

"What do you want." James said

"Me? Nothin really, but I got something you might want." He said with a smile, he quickly raised his wand and pointed it at James. "Now step back." He said to him. "Bring her down." The man called back. James' eyes widen as he saw someone carrying down a very limp red head. James was about to run to the door but the man with the dark hair pointed his wand at him. "Not so fast boy." The shorter was carrying an unconscious Lily into the basement and set her down in the middle of the room, several feet away from James.

"What did you do to her?" James said through her teeth.

"Oh don't worry, she'll be fine, she just bumped her head is all." He said with a laugh. The two of them shut the door and then quickly left. Once they were out of sight James quickly rushed to Lily's side.

"Lily? Lily? Oh god, please wake up, Lily?" He said as he cradled her head in his lap. He quickly began to brush the hair from her face when he saw a long cut running from the top her forehead down to her ear. "Oh Lil what did they do to you?" He said sadly. Suddenly Lily began to stir, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at James. He eyes suddenly got wide with fear and stood up and backed away from him.

"Stay away! Where have you brought me?" Lily said holding out her arms. James slowly stood up and slowly took a few steps closer to Lily.

"Lily, it's me, why-"

"You tried that act already, why do you think it will work now?" She harshly. "Now tell me where am I and what have you done with my husband?" She yelled.

"Well, we're in the basement of the Malfoys and it's me, I'm James, I can prove it, ask me anything."

"Yah, if you knew that answer to the last question who knows what else you know?". She said, James stood there not knowing what to do. He looked at Lily desperately wishing she knew it was really him, that it wasn't someone else. He closed his eyes and glanced up at her. "When my dad died you were right about me just keeping my feelings to myself, but I never told you why. I...I didn't want you to have to deal with me, I-". James was suddenly put off as Lily practically jumped on James and pressed her lips against his, he quickly lifted her off her feet and used one hand to press her face closer to his. He slowly pulled away from her and smiled as he set her down.

He could see tears watering in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around him. He let of a sigh of relief as he let his head rest on top of hers.

"Oh thank god." She whispered, they stood there for a few moments before Lily slowly took a step back. "How long have you been here?" She said with a worried look on her face.

"I didn't even make it to meet Sirius and Peter." He said sadly. He had really been looking forward to going out with his friends, it was really the only way the four of them could escape the horrors and sadness they all were dealing with. "They had been waiting for me, if I hadn't gotten there a few minutes early they would have gotten Sirius and Peter too.". They stood there for a few moments in silence not really sure what to say to one another. He knew there wasn't a way for them to get out, James had already tried to find a way out. He had spent his first three hours trying that. "What happened, I mean, before you got here." He asked nervously.

"Well I woke up and you were in our living room, but right away I knew something was off and after I found out you weren't you...well, he was looking for the roster for the Order, they know about it James."

"I know, they asked me to give them names but I wouldn't. I thought if I didn't they would kill me and be done with it, but then they took some of my hair and I knew they were going to go after you." James placed a hand on the side of her face and then saw her cringe in pain. Then he remembered the long cut in the side of her head, he once again pushed her hair back to get a better look at it.

"I think they hit me with something, I struggled when he tried to bring me here, then he hit me with something." James felt anger starting to rise in him, then he saw Lily start to examine his own face, he had no idea how he looked but he knew I must look terrible. They had roughed him up and bit and he hadn't slept at all.

"What did they do to you?" Lily said.

"Not important. We need to think of a plan for getting out of—" James' head quickly turned at the sound of foot steps coming down the stairs. James stood a little taller and took a step in front of Lily. He watched as the man with the dark hair and Bellatrix walked down the steps. The two of the pointed their wands at both Lily and James.

"Back away from her boy, don't want to get yourself hurt." James didn't move from his spot.

"James." Lily hissed at him. "Just do it please." She said desperately, he turned to face her then with all his strength took a few steps away from her. Bellatrix quickly opened the door and made her way over to James while the other man walked towards Lily.

"Wilkins, take this Mudblood upstairs." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"With pleasure." He said with a smile, he walked over to Lily and grabbed her by the arm, she tried to struggle against his grip but he was much stringer than she was.

"Let. Go. Of. Me.". She said as she was able to free herself. James tried to get to her but Wilkins raised his wand not at James but at Lily.

"One more step, I dare you.". He said, looking back at Lily he motioned for her to walk in front of him, Lily looked back at James as she made her way up the stair with Wilkens.

"Oh don't be so sad Potter, I'm sure you'll see your little Mudblood again." James' anger finally boiled over and before Bellatrix really knew what was happened James whipped around and knocked her to the ground, her wand falling out of her hand. James quickly picked it up and pointed at her. "What are you going to do? Torture me? Kill me?" She said with a wicked laugh.

"As much as I would like to at this moment, no. And you know why?" He said taking a step towards her. "Because I would never ever wanted to be anything like you or your friends." He said, Bellatrix smile slowly began to fade as James began to back out of the room. Once outside he shut the door behind him and then made his way up the stairs.

**AHHHH cliffhangers, gotta love em. Well I'll update ASAP and I really mean it this time **


	24. Save Me

Save Me

Lily was sitting down tied to a chair, she had tried to wiggle out of it but it was no use. She wished she had her wand with her, things would be so much easier, but when being held hostage you don't really get to keep your wand. They had thrown Lily into what looked like to be a sitting room, it was covered with dust, it was obvious no one had been in her for years. Lily sat there looking around the room, wringing her hands trying to get free. She could feel the robes digging into her wrists. Then suddenly there was a loud crack in the corner of the room, Lily's head snapped and looked over.

"Hello?" Lily called out. There was no answer, only the sound of footsteps. Lily tried to raise her head so she could see over the couch but it was no use. "Whose there?" Lily said in a softer voice. Then a small house elf came and walked from around the sofa and gazed up at Lily. "Umm hello." Lily said in a confused voice. "Who might you be?"

"Dobby, miss."

"Are you the Malloy's house elf Dobby?" Lily asked desperately. Lily was hoping he wasn't, then maybe he could help her.

"Yes miss."

"Of course you are." She said mostly to herself. "Well, I assume your masters told you not to let prisoners go free huh?" Lily said with a small laugh.

"They did miss…but…they never said anything about not making the prisoners more comfortable." He said with a small smile. "Is Mrs. Potter comfortable?" Dobby said in a high pitch voice.

"Well, these robes are sort of digging into my wrist." She said in an innocent voice. Just then Dobby quickly walked behind Lily and untied her hands, she let out a sigh of relief and looked down at her hands, she had been right, the robes had dug into her wrist. She looked down at Dobby and smiled at him. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Now you should probably get going." Lily said to him.

Dobby gave her a quick smile then with a snap and a crack, he was gone. Lily heard the sound of footsteps running towards the door, she quickly stuck her hands behind back and watch Wilkens open the door and walked in.

"What are you doin in here?" He said as he shut the door behind him. Lily glared up at him, not saying a word. He raised his wand at her and walked around the room. "Someone in here with you?" He said looked at her.

"Nothing, seeing that I'm tied up, I can't do much." Said in a dull voice. He took a few steps closer towards her, Lily tried to lean away from him but the back of the chair was making that difficult.

"So are you ready to talk? Give us the names your friends?" He said moving closer to her still.

"I have nothing to say to you." She said, he only needed to make a few more steps and he would be close enough to take him by surprise. "Can you tell me Voldemort's rat?" Lily said. "If you're going to kill us, why not?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you anything." He said with a smile as he took those few steps Lily needed. "Maybe if you and your husband had—" Lily swung her arm from behind her and punched Wilkens right in the groin. He let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees Lily raised her arms and elbowed him right in the middle of the back knocking him to the ground and causing him to drop him wand. Lily quickly untied her legs, stood up and picked up his wand, pointing it at him. Lily quickly ran out the room, locking the door behind her. Lily looked down the corridor and then heard yelling and the sounds spells being cast. Lily raised Wilkens wand and slowly made her way down the hallway. She walked down and backed up against one of the walls listening for footsteps, anything that could give her a hint as to what was going on.

Then there were sounds of loud footsteps running in Lily's direction. She stood there for a few moments and then jumped out from around the corner, wand raised.

"Whoa, whoa, Lily its just me." Lily looked as James held his hands up and took a few steps away from her. Lily's quickly lowered the wand and wrapped her arms around James neck. Lily felt even safer as James tightened his grip around her waist. "I was so worried." He said into her ear. James quickly set Lily back down onto her feet, keeping his arms around her waist. "How did you get out?"

"Sort of a long story, what's going on?"

"Well, long story short, I was able to get a hold of the Order and well—" Suddenly there was a loud explosion from around the corner causing Lily to stumble over a little bit. Lily quickly ran around the corner and saw Order members fighting off Death Eaters. Lily ran into the man corridor and looked around the room when a spell flew right past her head. She felt James quickly pull her back down.

"James we need to go and help."

"Yah, but you I think you'd want to do it with your own wand." James said with a smile as he held out Lily's wand. She smiled as she tossed Wilkens wand aside and took her own. She squeezed James' hand and the two of them walked out into the main corridor, ready to help her friends.

She ran in wand raise, she looked around trying make sense of the chaos going on in the room. She saw Alice and Frank fighting Lucious Malfoy and Narssica. She watched Moody as he began to round up a few Death Eater, most likely to bring in himself. Lily was about to run out when she heard James cry out from behind her. She turned and saw Bellatrix had jumped on James, knocking him to the ground. He was trying to fight her off. Lily ran over and tried to pull her off but it was no use, she raised her wand.

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix was thrown off James and hit the wall behind her. Lily rushed over to James and helped back onto his feet. The two of them looked at Bellatrix as she slowly rose to her feet, she looked as if she was about to charge again.

"Give me my wand." She said sharply.

"Oh I don't think so." James said. She started to move towards them but Lily raised her wand at her.

"Not really fair play, is it?" She said in an almost playful tone. Lily saw Dedalus s ran over to them out of the corner of her eye, she turned and watched as he quickly approached them.

"You two can leave, there are plenty of us here now." He said in a rushed voice.

"We can stay and help." James said, still keeping his wand pointed at Bellatrix.

"No, you need to—" Suddenly the room grew dark and smoking, Lily felt James tightly grip her hand. "Go now!" Dedalus cried. Lily felt everything slowly tighten around her and then the next thing she knew, they were in the alleyway next to their flat building.

"Why didn't we go strait upstairs?" Lily asked as they began to walk inside.

"Thought you didn't like it when we do that." James said with a smile.

"Would have been a lot easier." She said as they walked into the lift. The rode together in silence and then finally reached their floor. Lily walked in front of James and opened the door quickly and walked inside. It was still a mess since the fake James had tossed everything around. Lily quickly walked into their bedroom and looked at all of their things scattered on the floor, Lily heard James let out of sigh of frustration as he walked up behind her.

"He made the mess and didn't even think to pick things up." He said.

"He's a Death eater, what did you expect?" Lily said as she raised her wand and watched all of her things float back into her desk. After she checked that everything was in its place she walked over and sat down on the bed. James walked over and sat down next to her and opened his mouth to say something when there were three loud cracks from their living room. Lily wasn't even surprised by them anymore, she sort of expected Sirius, Remus and Peter to stop by at least once a week.

"They could at least knock." James said as he slowly stood up, he turned back to her and held out his hand to her.

"You go, I'm just going to go right to sleep now. You go ahead. You already missed spending time with your friends."

"Alright, I'll let you rest." He said as he walked over and kissed her. He slowly leaned back and started to walk towards the door.

"James." Lily said as she stood up. He turned to look at her as she quickly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Lily felt James hesitate a little bit before tightening his arms around her. Lily for some reason felt tears welding up in her arms.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Its…its nothing." She said trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She backed away and looked up at him with a weak smile on her face. "Go and see your friends." He gave her a skeptical look as he slowly backed out of the room.

"Alright." He said as he made it to the doorway. "But you know that I'm going to ask you about this later." He said with a smile, and before Lily could respond he shut the door and went to his friends. Lily let out a sigh as she walked over to her dresser to pull out some pajamas. After she quickly changed she crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to her ears. Every now and then she would hear the four boys laugh loudly, Lily wanted to go and talk to them, but she just wasn't feeling up to it. She just wanted to be alone for a little while. Slowly she felt herself drifting off to sleep as she could hear parts of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter's conversation in the living room.


	25. No Time to Stop for Breath

No Time to Stop for Breath

"I can't believe it worked!" Lily said as she threw her arms around Remus neck. Lily felt herself being lifted off her feet and swung around. Lily smiled as she heard Remus let out a small laugh, after a moment he quickly set her down and looked down at her.

"I can't thank you enough." Remus said before pulling Lily in for another crushing hug.

"Remus, as happy I am about this, would you mind letting me go. Can't really breath." She said with a weak laugh.

"Sorry, sorry." He said as he stepped back leaving his hands on her shoulder. "Wish you could have been there though Remus said as he looked over Lily's head at James.

"Yah, its much easier, didn't have to really worry about people being around." Peter said.

"Yah, well I was sort of…busy." He said quietly. "But come the next full moon, I'll be there I can promise you I'll be there." He said as he walked over to Remus and clapped a hand on his back.

"You better." Sirius said as James took a seat on the couch next to Sirius.

"That reminds me," Lily said as she walkd over towards her bag, she reached in and pulled out a flask and began to walk back over to Remus. "Here." She said holding it out to him. He smiled as he took the flask from Lily's hand.

"Thanks Lil. I really appreciate it." He said looking down at it. He opened it up and quickly smiled it and Lily let out a small laugh by the look of disgust on Remus' face.

"Something wrong Moony?" Sirius said with a laugh.

"I mean what are you expecting it to taste like? Pumpkin Juice?" Peter said.

"Lily, do…do you think I could put honey or sugar or something into this?"

"I'm not sure, maybe you shouldn't, I don't want to take the risk of it not working."

"Okay, that makes sense." He said looking at the flask. He gave Lily a sad look as if it was his last chance to beg for some kind of sweetener.

"Oh come on Remus, just drink it." Lily said with a laugh. He let out a small sigh and quickly drank the dose for the week. After he finished he let out a small gag and shuttered and then quickly handed the empty flask back to Lily. Lily walked back over to her bag that was sitting on Remus and Sirius small eating table as Remus went to sit in the chair that was beside the couch that Sirius, Peter James were sitting on.

"So," Sirius said looking back at Lily. "That house elf really helped you?" He said.

"Yes Sirius, you've asked me that like a thousand times, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, I've just never heard of a house elf helped their master's enemies."

"Well, technically he wasn't disobeying the Malfoys, I just hope they don't find out, just the thought of that poor little elf getting punished—" Lily didn't even want to finish her own thought. She had seen how some wizards would punish their elves in public; she didn't even want to think about how they would do it in the privacy of their own homes.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Remus said as he leaned forwards and placed his elbows in his knees.

"Me too." Lily said as she looked down at her watch. "Oh, I have to go?"

"Aww, is it past Lily's bedtime?" Sirius said in a whinny childish voice.

"No, I promised my parents I would stop by." Lily said as she began to collect her things. "You coming James, you can stay here if you like."

"Its okay, I'll go with you."

"Heres a thought, why don't we all go. Haven't seen your mum since your wedding and she might miss me." Sirius said with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Ewww, god, Sirius! Grow up." Lily said. Lily watched as all the boys stood up and started to put on their coats and jackets. Usually they didn't need them but it was still very cold, colder than most Februarys. They four of them walked towards her looking all set and ready to go. "Really guys, its no big deal I can go—" Before Lily could finish her sentence Sirius had grabbed hold of Lily and Peter and they disapparated, but since Sirius wasn't entirely sure where her parents house was, they ended up a block away.

"Did I get the right place?" Sirius asked looking around the street.

"No you idiot, we're still a block away."

"Oh, well I was still pretty close."

"Why did you grab me?" Peter asked as they began to walk towards her parent's house.

"You were close to me than James was."

"But still you could have just gone with Lily."

"What's the big deal? Did you really not want to go?"

"No its not that I just—I didn't want to see—"

"Boys, boys, calm down its not a big deal. Peter, if you really want to leave, you're more than—" As they turned the corner and Lily looked down the street of her parents she felt her heart stop, she felt her blood stop, everything just stopped. Right where her parent's house was supposed to be was a large fire, so big more of the general structure of the house was gone. There were two fire trucks outside along with what looked like everyone that lived on that street. Lily broke out into and ran towards her parents house, her eyes scanning the area, maybe her parents weren't inside the house when it happened, she clung to that though with every fiber of her being.

She saw James jogging over to her, the stopped once the reached each other, Lily looked around James as the crowed hoping to catch a glimpse of her parents. Lily turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Sirius and Peter jog over towards them.

"James, what happened? Where's mum and dad?" Lily looked up at him and saw tears swimming in his eyes. "James, tell me." Lily watched he took a deep breath and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Lily, I…your parents, they…Lily, I'm so sorry."

"What James! What!" Lily cried.

"They died." James said quickly as he quickly squinted his eyes as if the very words he had just said were causing his physical pain.

"What?" Lily said breathlessly.

"I talked to the men driving that large red truck and well, they told me they didn't make it." He said looking down at Lily. Lily was blankly staring strait ahead, she watched as the world went fuzzy from keeping her eyes open so long. She turned away from James and looked at her house she felt hot tears welding up in her eyes and then quickly running down her checks. She felt a lump in her throat so big she thought she was going to burst. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, she couldn't move. She felt rooted to the spot as she stood there watching her house burn down.

"No." She whispered at first. She took a step away from her destroyed home. "No, no NO, NO! NO!" She cried again and again as she continued to back away from the fire she felt herself fall into some and when she did she completely let go. She felt a pair of large strong arms catch her and then wrap tightly around her, she knew the moment the arms enclosed her that it was James. She felt herself and the James both come down to the ground. She continued to cry and she felt large and loud sobs coming out of her, the harder and harder she cried the tighter and tighter James' grip got around her. Waves of despair continued to wash over her every time she thought she was starting to calm herself down. He stroked her hair and tried to whisper words of comfort into her ear, but she knew nothing would help. She buried her face into James shoulder and tried to block it all out, the sounds going on around her, the pain, her parents. She didn't want to deal with it, she wanted to stay composed and not lose it, she wanted to be able to handle herself but she couldn't. She wasn't in control of her emotions at all anymore. After what seemed like hours of sitting in the street crying into James shirt, she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw it was one of the firemen that had come to her house. She looked up and saw the fire was almost put out and most people were now staring at her.

"So what?" She said as she stood up and looked around at the crowed of people looking at her. "Since the fires out am I the new attraction?" She yelled at all of them.

"Lily." James said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on lets go home."

"Sir, hold on a moment." The fireman said as he walked towards Lily. "You're their daughter?" He said.

"Yes, she is." James said as he placed another hand on Lily's waist.

"We're going to have to take her in, we just have to go over some things." He said nervously. "Do you need someone to drive you over?" He said to James.

"Umm, yes that might be best." James said as he pulled Lily closer towards him. Before Sirius, Remus, and Peter left they all went over to Lily and hugged her tightly, not the uncomfortable 'I can't breath' hugs she was used to getting from them, these were comforting 'trying to absorb your pain' hugs. Lily knew them pretty well, she had been giving them to James since his father had passed away. Lily and James stepped into the car that had been brought for them and sat in the back seat. Lily looked out the window at the boys and gave them a weak smile and a wave as they drove off into the night.

Lily awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, she slowly sat up and looked around her room, James gone, probably out in the kitchen or the living room. Lily looked over at her clock, it was already 10am. Lily hadn't slept in that late in a while, usually because someone, mostly James, would wake her up by 8am. She placed her feet on the floor as the memories of the previous night started to come back, the fire, going to the police station, they kept asking her questions about her parents insurance and their will but Lily wasn't really paying attention, not until Petunia got there. Petunia seemed more upset that Lily was there than the fact that their parents had just died. Every time they had mentioned the fire Petunia glared at Lily like it was her fault.

Around 2am Lily and James were finally ready to go home but Petunia had other plans, she stop James and Lily before they had anchance to leave.

_"Where do you think you're going?" She cried out after them._

_"Home." Lily said flatly as she turned her back towards her sister._

_"So you're not even going to admit it?" She said in almost a deranged squeal. "This is your fault." Lily froze on the spot and felt as if a wave of anger had just washed over her. She slowly turned back to face Petunia and slowly walked back towards her._

_"What?" She said with disbelief._

_"They have mo idea how it happened, it wasn't an accident, no sigh that someone used gas or a match, it was as if the fire simply started out of thin air."_

_"Like magic?" Lily said crossly. She watched Petunias face go red as she said Magic, she always had, ever since Lily knew what she was. "I cant do this now Petunia, come over tomorrow and harass me then." She said as she turned on her heel._

_"Is this all a joke to you? Our parents out dead-"_

_"And you don't think I know that!" Lily shouted as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I was there Petunia, I watch—" Lily felt her words get caught in her throat, she couldn't say it out load, not yet, she didn't want to voice what had happened tonight, because that would make it even more real._

_"Ladies, we're going to have to ask you to keep it down, some—" _

_"Its okay doctor I was just leaving." Lily said flatly looking up at her sister, the only family she really had left in the world. Sue didn't want to end things like this, her parents had just died, she wanted things to be better between her and her sister. Petunia let out a small huff and turned on her heel towards the exit. "Tunie!" Lily called out after her. Petunia slowly turned and glared down at her. "You can come over you know." Lily said shyly. "If you want, for tea, or anything really." She said._

_"I never want anything to do with you or any of your freak friends ever again." She said in a sharp whisper. Then with that she turned and walked away from Lily and back to the exit. Lily felt as if her heart had been ripped out f her chest, sure she and her sister had never really gotten along, but now she had felt she had complexly lost a sister, and for some reason she felt more alone than ever._

Lily splashed cold water on her face to try and clear her head of the horrible memories from last night. She wasn't sure she had ever cried she hard in her entire life, and she was so grateful to James who never left her side the whole night. She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to find that James wasn't there. She went back into the kitchen but all she found was a note from James stuck to the fridge.

_Lily_

_It seems we are out if almost everything, and I didn't want to wake you so I ran over to the store, I'll be back as soon as I can, I love you._

_James._

Lily looked at the letter and then tried to take it off but it was stuck on. Lily tugged on it harder and harder but the not wouldn't come off. Of course James wouldn't think to use one of the magnates Lily had put of the fridge for them to use. With a sigh she walked back into their bedroom and sat back down on the bed, she looked around the dark room and then let herself fall back on the bed. She closed her eyes, just hoping that this was some horrible nightmare that sue was about to wake up from but she knew it wasn't. So she lay there alone in her room, waiting for James to come and home and maybe, some day, this whole nightmare would be over and they would all have a chance to get on with their lives.

**They can never catch a break. Well remember to review, reviews give me more motivation and make me happy **


	26. Lighting the Way

Lighting the Way

Lily was standing in her kitchen making the final batch of the Wolfsbane for Remus, this had actually been the second time she had tried it, she had messed up the first time because her mind had been wondering. It was a stupid mistake really, she stirred it clockwise instead of counterclockwise, so this time she wouldn't let her mind wonder, she couldn't, whenever it did it went to a very dark place. She watched her hand as she stirred her potion one last time before finally letting it simmer. Only three hours and she would go to Remus to give it to them. She hadn't seen any of them since the night of the fire, she was a bit nervous about seeming them, no one had ever seen her lose control of herself like that and she was hoping they wouldn't have seen her vulnerable but they did.

But they had and there was nothing she could do about it now. Lily wasn't sure what she would have done if James hadn't been with her through all of it, she felt bad, constantly having to lean on his shoulder for support but for now she didn't care. She would be back on her feet in no time, she just needed some time to steady herself. Dumbledore hadn't asked her to go on any missions yet, but she was sure he would be soon, and she was hoping so, she needed something to keep her mind occupied and she could only make so much Poly Juice potion and Essence of Dittany. After her parents death she offered to make some since she knew the Order was running low in supply of they potions they needed the most.

Lily walked into her bedroom and sat in front of her desk, and ran her hands over it. She remembered all those times she had sat in her room writing at this desk, just wishing she could leave her room and get back to Hogwarts or go to one of her friends houses. Now she wished she was back in her old room with her parents alive and well. She slowly opened in and took out some of her old letters that she had received while she had been at Hogwarts. She flipped through them only stopping to read the ones from her parents. She only realized now how worried and frantic the letters they sent her at the beginning of her first year sounded. But why shouldn't they be. Slowly she made it through all of her letters from her first years, she also noticed how they kept pushing her to hang out with other students other than Snape, even her parents had a bad feeling about them. She continued to flip through her parents letters when she came to one they had sent her very early during her second year, it brought a smile to Lily's face because it was the first time James had been mentioned. She had ranted and companied about how much she hated him over the summer but this was the first time he had come up in writing. She laughed as she read the part where her parents asked if that 'James boy' was still bothering her. Lily had a feeling her parents knew they were going to end up together.

"_Get that thing out of here!" Petunia shouted as an Owl flew into their dining room where the family was currently having breakfast. Lily laughed as Petunia almost fell out of her chair._

"_Lily." He father scolded as she continued to laugh._

"_What?" She said still smiling. "Oh come on, its not going to hurt her." She said looking back and forth between her parents. "Well looks like I'm alone in this." She said as she stood up and walked over to where the owl was perched. She didn't recognize the owl but she immediately recognized the handwriting on the letter it was carrying. "Potter." She groaned as she took the letter from the bird's leg. _

"_What is it dear?" He mother said._

"_A letter from—OW!" The bird had bitten her. "What do you want!" She said as she tried to shoo the bird away but it only sat there looking at her. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Lily said as she quickly opened the letter._

"_What is it?" He father asked._

"_The owl won't leave until I write a reply." She said as she sat back down at the table._

"_Owls couldn't possible that smart." Petunia said in mater-of-fact voice. Lily just sat there pretending not to have heard her. _

_Dearest Lily,_

_As you can see I am not using my owl because I knew you wouldn't even let it into your own home, so I stole Remus owl so you must reply and you know he will be in such distress until he is returned to him. I am sure you are having a wonderful and busy summer, much to busy to send a reply to any of my letters, which you must know pains me deeply, I can't tell—_

"_Oh my god I cannot do this!" Lily said tossing the letter in front of her_

"_Do what dear." Her mother said in a startled voice._

"_This letter I get so many rubbish letters from him every summer full of his sweet talking and romantic writing, I'm just so sick and tired of it! I can't stand that git!"_

"_Lily!" Her father said looking up from the paper._

"_Sorry, dad." She said with irritation still in her voice._

_"So Lily this is the boy that's had that crush on you since your first year right?" Her mother asked in her fake innocent voice._

_"He doesn't have a crush on me, he's just in it for the case nothing more. I mean if I agreed to go out with him, he would lose interest in like a week." She said as she skimmed back over the letter. She didn't want to reply but then she remembered Remus's bird. She let out a sigh as he stood up from the table._

_"Where are you going Lily?" Her mother asked. "You haven't even finished your breakfast."_

_"Yah but unless you want this owl hanging around much longer I need to write a reply." She said._

_"Oh Lily don't be so upset. This boy fancies you, you should be flattered."_

_"Flattered!" Lily exclaimed. "We are talking about the same boy here right mum?" She said taking a few steps back towards the table. "Arrogant, obnoxious, hot-headed James Potter. Why would I be flattered that he might fancy me? He would fancy a door knob if it gave him the time of day." Lily watched as her mother let out a small smile and rolled her eyes. "What? You don't believe me?" She said._

"_Well its obvious the fancying isn't just a one way street." Petunia said with a smirk._

"_Shut it." Lily scowled._

"_What, I mean am I the only one that sees it?" Petunia said looking at both of her parents._

"_What is she talking about? What's obvious?" Lily said crossing her arms_

"_Well dear, you do talk about this boy a lot, and I do remember meeting him once, he seemed like such a nice boy, I—"_

"_Okay, so you think I have a thing for Potter? James Potter? Am I getting this right?" She looking at her parents._

"_Yes!" Petunia said. "Now I'm going over to Annie's for the day mum." Petunia said as she glared at Lily._

"_Alright dear, go on." Her mother said sadly, Lily felt bad for her parents, as much as she dreaded Petunia's presents her parents hardly even saw her now, and for some reason that upset them._

"_So you really think I fancy Potter?" Lily said in a shocked voice._

"_Well, I don't know dear, all I'm saying is that maybe he's much nicer than you make him out to be, give the boy a chance._

_"Your joking right? Oh my god, well I'm going to my room since apparently this entire family has gone crazy, and I thought Petunia was the only one."_

_"Lily!" _

"_What?" She said as she slowly began to back out of the dinning room. "Oh right, sorry, now if you'll excuse me I have to go and write a letter." She said as she held up the one on her hand._

"_Don't be to mean to him dear." Her mother called after her._

"_Really, mum? Really?"_

"_Lily." He mother said tiredly._

"Lily?" Lily opened her eyes and looked around the room, she must have dozed off in her sleep. She sat up and rubbed her neck, which was now feeling very stiff. She looked behind her and saw James was standing behind her.

"Hey." She said horsely.

"You must have fallen asleep, I didn't want to wake you but I think your potions done."

"Oh." She said as she quickly stood u and walked out into their kitchen. She looked at her timer and saw she had a minute or so left. "Once this is done I'll run it over to Remus'."

"You want me to come with you?" James said as he took both of her hands and gripped them tightly.

"I'll be fine." She said giving him a weak smile, slowly she stood up and let James take her into his arms. They had been doing that a lot, she standing around their flat holding each other like they were the last two people on the planet. She stood there with her eyes closed, taking deep soothing breaths. After a few moments Lily slowly pulled away glaze up at James like they were the only ones alive. Lily looked up and slowly pressed her lips against James', she felt him pull her closer towards him.

Suddenly Lily jumped as her timer finally went off showing the potion was finally done. Lily awkwardly smiled up at him before she quickly walked over to the potion and pulled out her wand. After she muttered the spell to complete it, after she finished she quickly grabbed the flask and used her wand to lift the cauldron and pour it into the flask, with her luck she would spill it all over the floor.

"Well I'm going to go, I'll be back within the hour." She said as she began to pack up her bag.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you, its no problem." James said as he looked at Lily nervously.

"I'll be fine, I haven't seen them in about two weeks anyway." She said as she walked over to James and smiled up at him.

"Alright." He said before quickly kissing Lily. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said as he quickly walked over to their coat rack. He went and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Your sister had called and left a message yesterday while you were asleep, she needed you to come over and talk about insurance or something." He said looking at the piece of paper confusingly.

"Oh god." Lily groaned as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "We should get rid of the bloody phone, we don't have any use for it now." She said sharply under her breath. She used to really only use it to talk to her parents and now, well, there was no reason to have a home phone anymore.

"Happy to." James said. "I hate this people that call us and try and sell us useless Muggle things." Lily let out a small laugh as she quickly walked over and kissed James once more.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She said as she made her way towards the door.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long before I should start to worry?"

"Oh right, ummm I'll say one hour, if I get caught up I'll let you know."

"Alright, hurry back." Lily began to walk out of the door but stopped before she made it out to the hall.

"Oh sod it." She said under her breath as she quickly shut the door and quickly disapperated to Remus' and Sirius' flat. Lily looked around the living room at she had just arrived, she was a little disappointed to find that the flat was empty so she set the flask on their coffee table and then conjured a paper and pen and wrote a quick note.

_Remus_

_Here's your medicine, sorry I missed you guys, you should stop by sometime soon. Oh and I talked to the man who developed the potion and he told me that sugar will render it ineffective so DON'T put sugar in it. No matter how terrible this stuff taste, I don't care._

_All my Love_

_Lily_

Lily slowly set the letter under the flask and was about to dissaparte when she heard two loud cracks come from the kitchen.

"Hello?" Lily called out.

"Whose there?" Lily watched as Remus and Sirius both walked out with their wands raised, Lily held up her hands and looked at them.

"Lily Potter. Marred to James Potter, I've been making Remus' Wolfsbane potion for the past two months, ummm, lets see, how about you ask me a question its so much easier than me naming off the things on a list." She said looking back and forth between them.

"Umm, do you remember the first time me met?" Remus said with a smile. Lily thought for a moment and then felt her face turn bright red.

"Oh god not, please not that?"

"You have to answer it." Remus said.

"It was in DADA, out third week of school and, well, I didn't get a good look at you and I though you were James and well, I threw my books at you." Lily said as she squinted her eyes shut from the memory.

Remus and Sirius both looked at each other and let out a small laugh before lowering their wands. Sirius was the first to quickly go over and hug Lily, she felt his grip her tighter and tighter.

"Its go to see you Lil." Sirius said into her ear, Lily felt his grip loosen as he stepped back and smiled down at her. Lily weakly smiled back at him and then looked over to Remus who also gave her a quickly comforting hug. He slowly stepped back and stood next to Sirius.

"We've missed you, we saw James just the other day." Remus said.

"Oh yah, he told me." She said looking down at her hands.

"I would ask how you're doing but, we know." Sirius said sadly.

"Yah, I am doing a bit better, the days are getting easier." She said looking at both of them.

"You can stay if you like, Peter is coming over later, he's worried about you too." Remus said.

"No, no, I have to stop by my sister's." Lily said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll come by soon okay, I promise." Lily said with a quickly smile.

"You better, else we'll be forced to give you a surprise visit." Sirius said with a wicked grin.

"Oh and read my letter I left, it accually has useful information in it." She said quickly before she disapparated. Lily looked around at her new surroundings, she had dissaperated right onto her sister's doorstep, before she had the chance to even knock on the door Petunia quickly opened the door and pushed her in.

"To much of a freak to—"

"Please don't Petunia, I don't want to deal with this today." Lily said as she motioned towards her sister. Petunia gave her a pinched looked and crossed her arms.

"Fine." She said sharply. She quickly walked into her living room and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to her sister.

"What is this?" Lily said as she began to flip through the paper work.

"Just insurance forms, says that you agree to split the money and that you accept the things that mum and dad left you." Lily skeptically looked up at her sister and began to read through the paper work. "What are you doing?" Petunia said.

"Reading, what do you just blindly sigh contracts?" Lily said.

"Fine, just be quick about it." Petunia said as she walked into the kitchen. "Do you—ummm—do you want some tea?" Petunia said hardly. Lily gave her sister a odd look and the two of them stared at each other for a few moments.

"Umm yes that would be lovely." Lily said as she looked back down at the paper work. Lily suddenly felt the room get colder so she pulled a jacket out of her bag and quickly put it on. A few minutes later Petunia brought her a cup of tea and set it on the table next to her. "Thank you." Lily said glancing up at her sister.

"It is so cold in here." Petunia said to herself.

"Its fine." Lily said not looking up from the papers. Lily reached for the tea and quickly took a sip but nothing came out, Lily looked into the cup and saw the top layer had froze. Lily set her cup down quickly and pulled out her wand.

"What are you doing!" Petunia shirked. "Put that…that thing away!" She cried out.

"Petunia you need to be quiet and calm right now." Lily said.

"I don't think so, I can't control what you do with your freak friends but this nonsense will not be brought into my—my—" Lily turned to see what it was her sister was seeing and felt her stomach drop. A dementor was hovering just outside the glass door of her house. Lily raised her wand and took a few steps back.

"Get behind me." Lily said as her sister ran over towards her. "Wait, you can see that?" Lily said.

"Yes of course I can." Petunia said in an offended tone.

"Sorry its just, Mu—people like you, usually can't see them." Lily watched as the dementor slowly opened the glass door and made its way inside.

"Expecto patronum." Lily said, she watched as a bright silver doe leaped from her wand and ran at the dementor, which quickly retreated. Lily ran out side to see where it had gone but to her horror saw ten more flying towards the house. Lily quickly ran back inside and grabbed her sister.

"Vernon has a gun upstairs, I can—"

"Guns are going to be completely useless her. Listen, just get into your car and drive, get as far away from here as you can."

"What? No! I will not leave this house alone—" Just then the glass broke and the dementors slowly rushed inside. Lily raised her wand and pointed it at them.

"Expecto patronum." But this time only a small wave of silver light came out of her wand.

"Why isn't it working?" Petunia cried.

"Not explaining that now. Expecto patronum." Put now things came out of her wand. Lily felt a wave of depression wash over her and completely consume her as the dementor made their way towards Lily and Petunia. Lily tried to run but she felt like her legs were made of lead, she felt rooted to the spot and she couldn't move. Lily fell to her knees as one of the dementors towered over her. She heard her sister scream so she knew what was happening, she slowly felt the life of her being drained out very slowly. "Run Tunie, run." She said breathlessly. "Run." But when she turned to face her sister she saw the denentor beginning to surround her, Petunia tried to turn away from them but it wasn't helping. Lily tried to raise her wand again but she couldn't she felt her arms go limp and she watched her sister fall to the floor. "Stop!" Lily cried. "Let her go!"

She felt herself slowly fall to the floor and hit her head on the wooden floor; everything seemed to be happening in slow motion at this point. She tried to raise her wand one last time but she couldn't move, she felt paralyzed beneath all this weight holding her down. She tried to stand up but more of the dementors contained to tower over her until everything became darker and darker, the last thing she saw before it went black was a small but bright sliver light rushing into the room.

**Wow, lots of stuff going down right? Well remember to review, reviews make me happy and make me want to update quickly so for the few of you that are enjoying this go review!**


	27. Reminiscing

Reminiscing

Everything was still dark but Lily could feel, she felt the warmth of the room she was in, she could feel someone tightly squeezing her hand, and slowly she was starting to be able to hear the people around her. At first it was all just muffles of sounds, she couldn't really make out any words, only the tone of the voices around her. Slowly she felt herself almost resurfacing, she could breathe easier, now she could even hear but she felt too weak to move, too weak to even open her eyes.

"Should we take her to St. Mungos?" James asked nervously.

"No, she'll be alright, I'm sure she will be all right once she eats some chocolate." Remus said. "You should eat some to you know." Remus said, but not to Lily.

"I'm not eating any of _your kind _of food." Petunia spat at him. Lily wanted to bolt up right and yell at her sister, sure she didn't mind taking her sister abuse but she wouldn't let her do it to any one else.

"Stop it." Lily whimpered. She felt her hand tightly squeeze James hand as she slowly opened her eyes. "Leave him alone." Lily said looking over at her sister.

"Lily!" James exclaimed. Lily was a little unprepared when James quickly pulled Lily towards him so her face was buried in his chest.

"James calm down, let her breath." Remus laughed.

"Yah, sorry." James said as he slowly pushed Lily back onto the couch, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Here, eat some." Remus said as he handed Lily a large bar of chocolate.

"All for me." Lily said with a smile.

"Well, he got it for you an your sister to share." James said as he glared over at Petunia. Lily grabbed onto James' arm and turned him away from her.

"Come on James, you guys wait outside, I'll be out in a second." She said as she looked back and forth between James and Remus.

"Alright." James said before looking over at Petunia, the two of them quickly made their way to the front door and once Lily heard the front door shut, she turned to look at her sister.

"Petunia I—"

"What were those demon things?" Petunia quickly asked.

"They were dementors, they ummm feed off of all the happiness in the work and well, they feed off of your happy memories pretty much."

"Is that what they were doing to…to us."

"Yah." Lily said as she looked down at the floor

"Why were they at my house?" Petunia said as her voice started to grow louder.

"I don't know."

"Well they must have been following you, I mean they're apart of your whole…freak world." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know Petunia, I really don't." Lily said, after a few moments of silence between them Petunia looked down at her sister.

"Don't ever speak to me again." Petunia said darkly.

"What, Tunie—"

"After you sign these and take what's yours, there's no reason for us to talk to each other again. I don't want any of your freak life interfering with my nice, normal, happy one!" She said raising her voice.

"No, Petunia listen—"

"No! I had to put up with this whole thing when we were kids and even a little when mum and dad were alive but I will NOT put up with it now! Not when I have the chance to get all of the freak out of my life forever." Lily felt tears welding up in her eyes.

"Tunia, please, we're the only family we got left."

"No! How could I possibly be related to some freak, I don't know, but you won't plague my life any longer! Now get out of my house and if I ever see you around my property again I will not hesitate to call the police."

"You don't mean that, you're just angry, please—"

"Just sign these get your stuff from the cupboard under the stair case." She said holding up the insurance forms. "And GET OUT!" Petunia shouted. Lily looked up at her older sister and some part of her knew it would be the last time she would ever see her sister again. She wanted to go and hug her sister and tell her how sorry she was, how sorry she was about ruining the bond they could have had, sorry that she couldn't have gone to Hogwarts with her, and sorry things couldn't have been better between them. Lily wasn't even trying to hold back the tears at this point they were falling from her eyes like a waterfall. She stood there looking at sister before quickly over towards the cupboard and opened it. There were all together three pretty large boxes of what Lily's parents had left to her. She slowly pulled out her wand and sent the boxes back to her flat, she slowly shut the door and looked back into the living where her sister was standing there glaring at her, just waiting for her to leave.

"This isn't the last time we'll see each other Tunie." Lily said with a hopeful voice, but knew in her heart she wouldn't. Lily quickly opened the front door and slowly shut it behind her.

She turned to see only James was standing there waiting there for her. She didn't need to say anything, she knew James probably heard the entire thing. Lily quickly ran over towards him and wrapped her arms around him, the apparation didn't really feel all that different this time since James was holding her so tightly already. She knew they were back at the flat once Lily felt warm again, she slowly pulled away and looked up at James.

"You heard the whole conversation." Lily said staring up at him.

"Yah."

"Good, because I didn't want to talk about it anyway." She said as she walked over to the boxes that were sitting on their coffee table. Lily sat down on one of the couches and began going through her parent's things.

"What is this stuff? I thought all of there things were destroyed." James said as he began sifting through one of the other boxes.

"Well, some of it they had in several fire boxes and some they had put into storage. This is what my parents left to me, minus any money." She said. Lily slowly pulled out each idem and examined it, and with each item there were so many memories attached to it. When she got to the bottom of one of the boxes Lily saw one of her mother's small jewelry boxes. Lily slowly pulled it out and looked at it, she had remembered admiring this since she was a little girl, but she had always been afraid to touch it, it looked so beautiful she didn't want to ruin it. She slowly opened it and looked to see two necklaces and one ring sitting in the box. Lily mouth flew to her hand as she pulled out the only thing that really stood out to her. It was one of her mother's necklaces, it was on a silver chain with a small pendent which was two that were intertwined together, this had been a gift that Lily's father had given her mother very early in their relationship. Lily admired it and looked at every inch of it as if she was just seeing it for the first time.

_Lily was sitting on her mothers lap watching her go through all of her jewelry, Lily smiled at how pretty all of the necklaces, rings and earrings were, she just hoped when she grew up she would have pretty jewelry just like her mum, but since she was only 8, she was too young to have any. Lily watch as he mother picked up a silver necklace with two hearts that appeared to be connected._

"_This ones pretty mum." Lily said reaching for it._

"_You can hold it dear, just be very careful." Lily's fingers wrapped around the cold silver chain, she felt the two hearts in her hands and looked at them for what seemed like a long time._

"_Where did you get this?" Lily asked._

"_Your father gave this to me."_

"_Really?" Lily said still examining the necklace. "I thought daddy didn't like girly things." Lily said looking up at her mother. She was a little confused as to why her mother started laugh, what Lily said wasn't funny, it was something had had noticed about her dad. "What's funny mummy?" Lily said._

"_Nothing love." She said as she took the necklace from Lily and set it back in her jewelry box. _

"_Why did he give it to you?" Lily said asked._

"_It was for our first wedding anniversary." Her mother said with a smile. _

"_I wish I had a pretty necklace like that one." Lily said as her mother closed her jewelery box. _

"_Well Lily one day you will meet a nice boy who will want to do nothing but buy you nice necklaces." She said with a smile._

"_But why does a boy have to by it for me?"_

"_Well, you can buy it yourself." Her mother said as she slid Lily off her lap. "But, sometimes when someone else gives it to you, it means more." Lily stood there for a moment thinking about what her mother had just said, she looked up ready to speak when Lily watched her mother's elbow hit her jewelry box and she watched everything fall over. What happened next was very strange, Lily wanted the box to stop and go back on the desk like it was and that's exactly what happened. _

_As the box had started to tip over all of the earrings, rings and necklaces started to pour out with it, and then like a waterfall going in reverse, everything went back into its place. Lily's mother's mouth dropped open and looked back and forth between the box and Lily. _

"_Lil—Lily, maybe ummm you should go to your room for a little while." Her mother said in a shaking voice. _

"_But mum, Petunia's in there, why can't I—" _

"_Lily please not now." Her mother said, Lily started to turn to walk out of her mother's room but something stopped her, she stopped for a moment and turned back to face her mother._

"_Mum, did I do something wrong?" She said._

"_No, no sweetheart." _

"_But ever since the thing with Petunia, you and daddy have been acting strange." Talking to her mother like this made her feel much older than she was. "I didn't do anything I told you, it just happened." Lily said crossing her arms._

"_I know Lily—"_

"_Then why do you keep looking at be like I'm some—some kind of freak!" Her mother's suddenly turned very hard, she quickly walked over towards her and looked her in the eye._

"_Lily, you are not a freak, there is nothing wrong with you." Lily looked down at the ground nervously._

"_Petunia keeps calling me that. She says if I do anything else…freaky…you guys will send me away." Lily's mother got down on her knees and placed her hands firmly on Lily's shoulders. _

"_Listen to me, we would never send you away, ever."_

"_Promise?" Lily said._

"_I promise, and even when you want to leave home, you can always come home." Lily's mother kissed Lily one the forehead and stood up. "Now go to your room until dinner is ready." She said with a smile._

"_But I don't want to be with Petunia. She says mean this to me, always." _

"_I'll have a talk to you sister about that, but for now, just remember, all those mean things she says to you, she doesn't mean it. Some day you two will be the best of friends."_

Lily only wished now that her mother's words were true. She looked down at the necklace and slowly put it around her neck, James, without being asked lifted her hair out of the way as she clasped it together.

"Your mother's?" James said quietly.

"Yah." She said with a small smile. "I've had my eye on it ever since I was little, I thought it would have been destroyed in the fire, I happy it wasn't." She said as she looked down at it and held it tightly in her hand.

"Its beautiful."

"My mum always had nice jewelry, I used to swear that one day I would have nice jewelry just like her and well, you know I'm not much for that stuff." She said with a smile. Lily sat up and started to look through the last box from her parents, most of it was her parents' stuff, but the last box was full of stuff Lily had left in her old room after she had moved out. She pulled out the few stuffed animals her parents had put into storage, there was an out an old music box that she used to put her secrets and feelings in. Whenever she was sad or upset about something she would write it down on a piece of paper and put in the box and lock up, at she first she was upset that she didn't have the key but then it hit her. Her wand. She slowly pulled it out and pointed it at the music box. "Alohamora." She whispered.

"They had locks for those things?" James said.

"Yah." James looked at her with a confused look. "What I kept things in there I didn't want other people to see." She said as she opened the music box and inside were tons of little pieces of paper in it.

"What are these?" James said as he started to reach for on. Lily quickly pushed his hand away before he got to any of them.

"Secrets and feelings I never shared with anyone." She said looking over at him, but he still looked very confused. "You know when people say put your feelings in a box, well, that's sort of what this is."

"How long did you use this for?" He asked her sitting up a little straighter.

"The last one I put in here was the summer before our seventh year."

"What did it say?" He asked scooting closer towards her.

"Nothing." Lily said as she felt her cheeks turn red.

"Come on, you can tell me, you know if you don't I'll figure it out anyway."

"No you wouldn't." She said as she quickly stood up and shut the music box.

"Come on Lily, it can't be that bad." He said as he quickly stood up and smiled at her. Lily held the box close to her chest and ran to the other side of the couch, the two of them stood there looking at each other, both trying to figure which way the other one was going to run. Then James quickly jumped over the couch and grabbed Lily around the waist and lifted her off the ground.

"James! Put me down!" She said laughing.

"Give me the box." James said.

"Never." She said with a wicked smile.

Alright then." James said, then he suddenly swung Lily over his shoulder and walked towards their bedroom.

"James Potter! Put me down!" Lily tied to sound angry and annoyed but her smile gave it away, but she clung to the music box like there was no tomorrow. James slowly lowered Lily onto the bed and looked down at her with a longing expression. "That look isn't going to work James." She said with a smile. Then he got down on his knees and looked up at her with the most adorable lost puppy look she had ever seen. "James! Don't do that." She smiled at him.

"You know, I used to think we could tell each other anything." James said looking to the side of the room.

"Oh my god, Ja—"

"But clearly you don't trust me at all do you." James said in an overdramatic tone. Lily rolled her eyes and looked down at the box sitting her lap shaking her head.

"Ugggggg!" She said throwing her head back. "Fine." Lily held the box out towards him and he slowly took it from her. He quickly smiled up at her and quickly opened it looking like a little kid on Christmas morning; he looked like he was trying to decide which one he wanted to pick first.

"How old were you when you started doing this?" He said as he picked up the first one and set the box on the bed next to Lily.

"I was about five or six." She said as he slowly opened it and let out a small smile.

" 'I wish Peter would leave me alone. At school he keeps chasing me and says mean things to me.' Oh my god that is adorable."

"What, how, Peter was a jerk, he threw mud at me one time, made be cry on multiple occasions."

"Well I'm sure you could take him down now if you wanted to." He said as he started reading the next piece of paper and this time Lily did to.

"What does yours say?" James said.

" 'I'm worried about Snape.' " James' smile faded and looked down at the ground. "I wrote it like my third year." Lily said tying to give some comfort James, she wasn't sure if it would but she felt like she should say it to him. Lily smiled and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow." He said trying to look hurt as Lily let out a little laugh.

"Come on, what's yours?"

" "Petunia let me play with her dolls today, she is the best sister ever.' Lily I must say, I am happy to see your write has greatly improved." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks." She said as they both pulled out another paper. "You first."

"I think I found the one you were so embarrassed about." He said with a smile.

"What?" Lily said as she felt her cheeks turn bright red.

" 'I think I'm falling for James Potter. Oh no.' Happy to see you were accepting of your feelings." He said.

"Yah that was the last one I wrote, but that's not that one I was embarrassed about." Lily said looking down at her piece of paper. "But I got it." Lily said with a smile.

"Oh come Lily, I just cased you around the flat, at least let me see it." He said holding out his hand. Lily let out a long sigh and handed it to him. James quickly read it and then covered his mouth trying to calm his laughing fit. Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for James to calm down. "Lily, you shouldn't be embarrassed, I am extremely flattered, but why did you write it down, I'm sure you had plenty more of them." James raising an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't but that was well, the first one."

"Well, clearly your dreams were trying to tell you something, I mean having a dream where you're married to me and we tones of kids and we are super in love and happy, that is clearly a sign."

"I didn't say super in love." Lily protested.

"Yah, but that's what I picked up on it. Did we ummm—"

"I don't remember." Lily said a little two quickly.

"It was so a sex dream wasn't it!" James said pointing a fingerer at her, Lily felt her whole body turn bright red.

"Maybe."

"All right, whose better, real James or dream James." Lily sat there for a moment pretending to thing about the question at hand.

"I'm not sure, I mean you were both pretty high up there." Lily said smiling at him.

"Really?" He said as he leaned forward and started kissing her neck.

"Yah, I mean over all it's a very tough choice between…you…" James slowly lifted Lily of the bed so that her arms and legs were wrapped around him, she smiled sheepishly up at him before pressing her lips lightly against his. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Lily wasn't thinking about Voldemort, the Order or even her parents, just about James and about how happy she was just being with him.

**Ahhhhhhh so much fluff! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to review. Reviews would make any writer happy. **


End file.
